Building good HumanVulcan relations
by twice the rogue
Summary: Summary: When Amanda is asked to show the Vulcan Ambassador  Sarek   around the school where she teaches she had no idea how much it would change her life. Rom Com. "  He had a presence to him, like a serenity but also a great power behind that serenity."
1. The Vulcan and the Nursery Kids

Building Good Human/ Vulcan Relations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the characters and I am not making any profit off of them.

Authors notes at bottom.

Chapter one: The Vulcan and the Nursery Children.

The alarm clock rang; Mandy woke up and slammed her palm down on it several times until it finally stopped. Her head hurt like the blazes and she rolled back over and dragged the covers over her head. The room was blissfully quiet and dark for all of five minutes and she closed her eyes and started to drift back into sweet oblivion. Then the pre-programmed lights (programmed for occasions such as this) came on and despite being under the covers a pain ran through her right eye like a red hot needle into the brain. She groaned and rolled out of bed staggering over to the dimmer switch to turn the lights down. She headed to the bathroom stepping over the empty triple chocolate ice-cream carton, wine glass and empty chocolate wrappers. Sugar hangovers are the worst. She grabbed a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet trying not to flinch at the reflection in the mirror, dark mascara stains had run down her cheeks. She popped two of the pills turned the shower to the water setting, stripped and jumped in.

When she got out she felt quite a lot better, whether the shower had relieved built up tension or the pain killers had kicked in she didn't know. She walked back into the bedroom, the sight of the rubbish littering her usually spotless floor brought back memories of the previous night and she considered taking a sick day for about three seconds then decided against it, nothing like trying to keep thirty hyperactive kids in order and on task to distract from the post-break up blues.

She and Bobby had been dating for just over eight months, the thing was thing's between them had been fine, thing's between them had always been fine, stuck in a rut isn't ever going to be better than just okay, fine. There had never been any romance or any spark and though she was too old for fairy tales Mandy wanted something that was a little better than fine. Not mind blowing romance or whole weekends filled with carnal desires but perhaps somebody that when she looked at she didn't think, 'well he's nice enough, he's good looking enough, he's got a job and he doesn't live with his parents so he's fine' she wanted somebody she could look at and see, what? She didn't know, love perhaps? Hell, even lust or vague interest would do.

The fight last night had been over chocolates, it was a simple fight and if it hadn't been preceded by months of doubt and questioning and little annoyances that built into a big picture of relative dislike then it would have been the type of fight that was forgotten about the next day. Bobby had brought her chocolates, nice enough, except they were chocolates with a cherry filling and she didn't like them, she had told him several times she didn't like them because they were the chocolates Bobby tended to have in his own cupboard and grudgingly offered to her from time to time.

_"I don't like these."_

_"What? They're your favourites."_

_"No, they're your favourites."_

_"Oh come on."_

_"No Bobby, don't make this into me being irrational, you aren't listening to me."_

_"Okay, you don't like them, I've got it. Now can we just go out to dinner? I've book a table at that little Italian place."_

_"Bobby, I don't like Italian."_

_"We've had Italian loads of times."_

_"And every time I've said I don't like it but if you've already booked the table I'll go and just put up with it. I've had enough of putting up with it."_

_"Who doesn't like Italian?"_

_"I don't Bobby." She shook her head. "You don't know me at all do you?"_

He'd never tried, not really, he'd been charming and done everything he thought a boyfriend should do, he took her on dates, he was nice to her family and he did the washing up on the occasions she had cooked for him, he introduced her to friends. He played the role like the best of actors, demonstrating feelings and actions without any true emotion behind them. He'd never tried to get to know her, he'd never seen her for who she really was, and he treated her like she was the same as every other woman on the planet, no individuality. And, the thing that was going to be the biggest problem now he was actually out of her life was everybody thought he was perfect. In public he acted perfectly, he smiled with his mouth (though never with his eyes, she had noticed that) he was polite even charming at times, he was handsome in a traditional fashion and he had a good job. Now her friends and her mother were going to ask for reasons why she dumped him and she wouldn't be able to give them any except descriptions of petty arguments and irritations that couples have all the time. She didn't think she could say it was fine, he was fine, but something was wrong, she would never have loved him, she didn't think they would understand. He had lacked something; at least she thought he had. Her biggest fear was that in actual fact it was her who lacked something. Perhaps she lacked the ability to love, or the ability to be happy, or the ability to settle for fine.

When she arrived at the school she headed straight for the staff room, she was really in need of a second cup of coffee, though the headache was starting to go she felt a strange mixture of sluggishness and shakiness. It was one of those morning when she wondered how the hell she was going to get through the day without snapping at an eight year old, the thing about being a teacher is that when you're teaching you have to try and put everything else in your life aside, you have to try not to be human or have emotions and just to encourage and motivate the kids as best as possible, she had learnt how to smile when the whole worlds falling apart quite early on in her career.

As she poured the tepid, mud like liquid into her 'World's Best Teacher' mug the Head Teacher came in. Paul was only a few years older than her, young for the position he held, but he was good at his job and the school had increased in its average grade marks and efficiency levels since he'd taken the job on just over two years previous.

"Good morning Mandy. You look stunning as usual."

Mandy looked up, she knew he wanted something, she knew for two reasons: One, he only used that tone of voice when he wanted something and two, she knew she looked like crap, she hadn't slept well, she had spent most of the night crying and she had forgone make-up, she was looking at her worst.

"What do you want Paul?"

"We have been honoured, we have been asked to show somebody very important around our school."

Mandy held back the sigh, honoured and important were Paul's bullshitting words that translated to 'it's an annoying and impractical circumstance but some board of director or rich parent or senators second want to look round the school and we have to let them and do it with a smile'. And Paul was going to ask her to meet that person and be the one to do the smiling when she really just wanted to sit somewhere and feel miserable for the day and eat more chocolate and watch old comedy movies.

"Another school board manager?"

"Ambassador to Vulcan."

Mandy froze as she was getting milk out the fridge. She looked up at Paul.

"Ambassador to Vulcan?" She asked wondering if she had misheard.

"Yes."

"Why on Earth does the ambassador to Vulcan want to visit a school?"

"He's new. He wants better insight into Terrans so that he can do a better job."

"Okay then. When he comes into the class I'll give him five minutes." By the time she had finished the sentence she knew the day was just going to get worse, Paul was shaking his head and had a big fake grin on plastered on his face.

"Mandy."

"Oh no, no. No!"

He tilted his head to the side slightly, the gesture spoke words, specifically the words 'you might not like it but you're going to do it because I'm your boss and I'm making you do it, but I will look at you in a sympathetic manner and listen to you complaining before I force you to do it.'

"I need you to give him a tour of the school."

"I am a teacher not a diplomat." Mandy complained.

"Sometimes you have to be both."

"Why me?" She said, defeated.

"Because you are my most charming staff member."

"Like hell I am."

"Okay, my two most charming staff members are off ill and everybody else is busy. I've arranged cover for your class in the morning so you can charm the pants of Mr. Vulcan."

"Firstly, his pants will stay on, thank you very much and secondly, can you even charm a Vulcan? Aren't they like...void of emotions?"

"Mandy?"

"Yes Paul?"

"Just do it."

"Yes Paul." She sighed.

Mandy had seen Vulcans, she had even been to a party as a student where there was a stiff looking Vulcan girl stood in the corner and she had tried to make small talk with her for five minutes before giving up. She knew what most people knew, they were the first none Terran species to make contact with Earth, the planet they were from was really hot, they were brilliant scientists and mathematicians they were taller and stronger than Humans, they weren't humanities biggest fans but they had never shown any hostile intentions, they were part of the federation but not the most active of members and the big one, they had no emotions. Well, she thought to herself, at least you can't piss off somebody with no emotions, can you?

Paul, knowing that Mandy would be on her best behaviour in front of the Alien ambassador, left. Mandy drunk her coffee then headed into the bathroom where she tried to straighten her shirt and skirt so they looked a little neater and deciding that though she did not look pretty or especially tidy at least she did look like a primary school teacher. She didn't have to look like anything else, did she? Just because some big shot wants to look at a little school doesn't mean she had to dress up. She pulled the band from out her hair letting the straight brown mass flow round her shoulders, somehow it made her look less tired so she decided to leave it that way. She went back to the staff room took a pile of math homework's out her bag and started to mark them, it wasn't even five minutes later that Paul walked back into the room followed by a very tall very pale man. At least that was what she thought he was until she saw that his ears had very distinctive points to them.

The ambassador was not good looking, not in the classical sense of the word, but he had a presence to him, like serenity but also a great power behind that serenity. He stood completely straight with his arms folded behind his back; he was dressed in some kind of gray robes, which did nothing for him. His face was angular, with high cheekbones a flat and long nose, thin lips and strangely slanted eyebrows. It was his eyes that her attention lingered on though, they were almost black and gave the impression of depth like a lake on a moonless night, and they stared back at her as if staring right into the core of her. His hair was salt and pepper and although he looked to be in his early thirties by Human standards Vulcan's lived for over two-hundred years so he could have been in his sixties or eighties for all Mandy knew. She noted the body under those gray robes was firm and muscular, athletic in the runner or swimmer sense with the occasional go at weight lifting.

"Mandy, this is Ambassador Sarek."

Paul said completely oblivious to their inner summing up of each other. Mandy stood up and silently scolded herself for having 'checked out' the physic of an interplanetary diplomat.

"Ambassador this is Miss Amanda Grayson, she is one of our most knowledgeable teachers and will be able to answer all your questions and give you a tour of the facilities." The ambassador nodded and she noted that his expression had not changed in the slightest and his eyes had not left hers since he had walked into the room.

She held her hand out to shake his; the ambassador looked down at it but kept his hands firmly behind his back.

Mandy quickly dropped her own hand, she felt suddenly nervous.

"Hello Ambassador, it is a pleasure to have you in our school."

The Ambassador nodded, and did nothing else. Mandy waited for one of usual reply of 'thank you for having me here,' 'the pleasure is all mine' 'I hope it is not too much inconvenience to you.' But none came, and she waited too long so that there was a long uncomfortable silence between them. Paul gave her a very pointed look and she hesitated briefly trying to build up her nerve to talk to the disconcerting ambassador again.

"Shall I give you the tour now?" She asked nervously.

"No." The ambassador replied, when he spoke his voice was deep and emotionless.

Mandy shot Paul a worried look wondering if she had somehow managed to insult the Vulcan already.

Sarek seemed to notice the glance as he spoke again.

"It appears that I have disturbed you at some task, I will wait until you have completed it, then you may proceed to show me your Terran teaching practices."

Mandy stood in puzzlement for a moment then turned to look over her shoulder at the papers she had been marking. She considered telling him it wasn't important then decided that it may be simpler to just finish up the papers first.

"Uh, thanks. It'll only take a few minutes."

"That is acceptable."

"Great, I'll just leave you two to it then." Paul said giving his wide fake smile and leaving the room.

Coward, Mandy thought as she was left standing with the Ambassador. There was about thirty seconds where they just stood looking at each other then Mandy turned and went to sit back by the coffee table to finish her marking. The tour of the school was going to be uncomfortable but if he didn't like to talk then at least it was going to be quick. She picked up her pen and drew a line of ticks down the first of the homework's, then she glanced back up at the Ambassador, he was looking around the room with disinterest. Well, actually his expression hadn't changed but Mandy assumed it was disinterest; after all it wasn't an interesting room. She felt that she was perhaps being rather rude and one thing Mandy was not was rude to strangers, her boss maybe but that was different.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked.

"No."

"Would you like a drink, tea, coffee maybe?"

"No."

"Okay, just ask if you need anything."

The next two minutes where she rushed to finish her marking were perhaps some of the most uncomfortable in her life. She almost let out a sigh of relief as she put her pen down and stood up to face the Ambassador again.

"Is there any area that interests you the most? We could start there and then move around?"

The ambassador seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I suggest a thorough sweep of the school emanating from this position."

Mandy took a deep breath, she would not let herself be thrown by the Ambassador this was her school, her territory and he was the guest there. Reminding herself of that fact seemed to make her feel stronger.

"Right you are, follow me please."

The ambassador's eyebrow quirked up, it was the first sign of expression since he had arrived. He stepped out of Mandy's way as she went out the door then fell in next to her easily keeping pace with her swift strides as she walked him down the hallway to the first classroom. The nursery room, nobody could face the loosely organized chaos of twenty-three four to five year olds without some kind of reaction.

The nursery room had extra sound proofing so the students in the adjoining rooms would not be disturbed. That was why when Mandy pushed the door open there was a sudden rush of noise, Screams, laughter and crying. Mandy glanced at the ambassador, he didn't bat an eyelid. She walked in and shouted to one of the three nursery teachers, she waved but didn't pay any more attention, people tended to come and go in the nursery every day. She watched Sarek glance around the room, there were vaguely organized groups of children, one teacher was teaching letter to sound recognition in one of the corners. There was a table of eight children and one teacher drawing, and the final teacher was at the white board with a group of three children who were using the big computer screen to copy numbers with the encouragement of cartoon characters. The rest of the children were spread across the large carpet in the middle of the room playing with blocks and puzzles and a my first universe play set with a big map of nearby solar systems and little toy aliens and star ships.

"This is the nursery class, four to five year olds. They're eased into education, taught to interact with each other properly and what is expected of them when they are in a class." She explained.

"They are not taught any subject matter?" Sarek asked his first question and Mandy was a little thrown out though she hadn't really expected him to go the entire tour without asking questions. When he asked he sounded bored, no curiosity or interest in his tone whatsoever.

"They are taught number and letter recognition in preparation for next year. By the end of this year many will be reading short books on their own but next year they will read every day in groups."

Sarek nodded, she found it disconcerting that she couldn't make any inferences on what he was thinking- the man was just too stoic.

"May I ask what you teach children on Vulcan at this age?"

"At the age of four Earth years Vulcan children are taught more effective methods of meditation than the ones they are encouraged to learn previous to that age."

Mandy felt shocked at the idea of a child younger than four being expected to meditate.

"They are taught the basic principles of mathematics, logical reasoning skills, they are given books on Surek's teaching, 78% of children of this age attend dance classes to increase their muscular strength and coordination, and 43% are given their first instrument."

Mandy stared blankly for a moment at him.

"I did not expect you to be so aware of the teaching methods on your own planet."

"I did the necessary preparations to give a thorough report."

"You're comparing Vulcan and Earth teaching methods?"

"I am providing the data from Vulcan as a comparison to measure how far Terran's have come in this field and where their ineffectiveness lies."

Mandy had to bite her tongue from making a rude remark. Be charming she reminded herself, avoid diplomatic incidents. She just smiled sweetly at the Ambassador then pretended to notice something over his shoulder.

"Oh dear the books aren't alphabetized. That won't do at all. Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course." Sarek bowed his head slightly to her.

She went over to the small bookshelf and started moving the books around, the teacher at the drawing table caught her eye and smirked, Mandy winked back. The books were never alphabetized, what was the point when the kids didn't know their alphabet. But by walking a few steps away from the ambassador she was leaving him open for the kids to get a good look at and sure enough as she glanced around she saw lots of pairs of eyes pointed at the ambassador.

Some children when faced with a new adult become shy while others strive to be the focus of their attention. In a class of this size there were about a dozen of the attention strivers, all Mandy had to do was wait for one to build up the courage to talk to him first then the rest would swamp him a couple of minutes after. Sure enough by the time she got to the C's a little blonde girl in a bright pink romper was heading towards where he was stood glancing around. The girls name was Tiffany and Mandy had known from bumping into the girl whilst on playground duty that she could be extraordinarily irritating. She watched the little girl go stand next to the Vulcan, the child only came up to his knee caps but she boldly put her hands on her hips and talked to him

"Can I touch your ears?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't."

"Why?"

"My ears are Very sensitive."

"Why?"

"Because there are a large number of nerves in them."

Mandy knew that the Vulcan was altering his speech for the child; she had the feeling that if an adult had asked then he would have given the precise number of nerves in those pointy ears of his.

"Why?" Tiffany said again, enjoying the game.

"Because that is the way they have evolved."

"Why?"

"There is a lot of debate on the matter; evolutionary scientists on my planet have yet to determine whether they evolved in that manner due to natural or sexual selection."

"Why?"

"The evidence is inconclusive. It can be taken to point in either direction. Though the evidence is vast and."

"Why?"

"Well Vulcan's hot dry climate is perfect for preserving remains."

"Why?"

"All the liquid is quickly drawn out of the body stopping decomposition and mummifying the remains."

"Why?"

Sarek's eyebrow quirked a bit whether from confusion or irritation Mandy didn't know but she felt a mixture of pity and a strange respect for the man who'd managed to get to eight why's the previous record was six and she herself had only ever managed three. She stopped her pretend tidying and went to place her hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

"That's enough Tiffany let some of the other children talk to our visitor."

"Okay." She said sullenly then craned her neck up at Sarek and gave him her most winning smile.

"I like you, you're funny."

"And I find an inquisitive nature to be a virtue in a child."

"What's In-Quit-tit?"

"Tiffany." Mandy said in a warning tone. Tiffany caught it.

"Bye bye." She said wiggling her fingers in a wave at him.

"Live long and prosper." Sarek said wiggling his fingers back. He turned to Mandy still wiggling his fingers in the childlike fashion.

"Is this the common farewell used by Terran children?"

Again the words were perfectly toneless and Mandy let a little smirk pass her lips.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

She considered whether to continue onto another class, she decided five more minutes wouldn't hurt too much. She hadn't known Wade, the youngest child in the class, had been waiting to talk to Sarek. She only realized when Sarek looked down at the tiny boy who was tugging at his robes.

Sarek raised a solitary eyebrow again.

"Mr, where you from?"

"I am from Vulcan."

"My Daddy's a Canadian too."

"I am not a Canadian, I am a Vulcan."

"You're tall."

"By human and Vulcan standards I am greater than the average height."

Another child Ian, having built up courage from seeing his classmates talking to the stranger came over.

"Mr., why are you wearing a dress?"

"It is not a dress; these are the traditional robes of an ambassador of Vulcan."

"Robes?" Wade chimed in.

"Yes."

"That's what you wear over your jammies in the morning."

"What are 'jammies'?"

"You don't wear jammies?"

"I cannot ascertain that fact as I am not sure what article of clothing that you are referring to."

"What do you wear in bed if you don't wear Jammies?"

"Are Jammies clothes that you sleep in?"

"Yeah."

"I understand now, if the meaning of the word Jammies is clothes that you sleep in then I do wear Jammies."

"Then why did you say that you didn't?" Ian cut in.

"I did not say that I didn't, I said I could not ascertain if I did."

"You do so you can't ascertain it."

"You are confusing beings."

"Being what?"

"Confusing."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You are a Terran child of roughly five earth years of age born on the American continent."

He turned to Mandy.

"Miss Grayson I have seen enough can we precede now?"

After Mandy had shown the ambassador the first and second grades, the cafeteria and the hall she had taken him to the fifth form class. Their teacher Mr. Andrews was a serious xeno-lover. He always saved up all his credits and went off planet for the summer break. He collected artefacts from different worlds and read as many books as he could on non-Terran life forms. Apparently he had been to Vulcan a few years previous and spent the first ten minutes of their visit talking about places he'd visited there as a seemingly more disinterested than usual Sarek nodded along politely and Mandy watched the kids to stop a full blown riot from breaking out.

"You know we have very little interplanetary immigration in this state, the kids hardly ever have contact with off worlders. It's not good for them, unfamiliarity breeds contempt."

"It is illogical but I have heard it is often the way with many humanoids." Sarek agreed.

"Why don't you have a talk with them, introduce yourself to the class and answer a few questions, it'll help broaden their horizons."

"That would be acceptable." Sarek had answered.

"Great." Mr. Anderson answered as if it were the most exciting thing to happen all year, which, Mandy reminded herself In Anderson's case it probably was.

He went to the front of the class and clapped his hands together to get their attention.

"Class, we have a very special visitor with us today. Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. He is going to answer any questions you have about Vulcan, the planet, its history, customs and culture."

The kids looked relatively interested as they surveyed Sarek. Mr. Anderson stepped aside and Sarek took his place, Mandy just watched from the sidelines.

"Greetings I am Sarek."

The class stared at him, and Sarek starred back expectantly after fifty seconds of silence he started speaking again.

"Most of you will know of Vulcan it is the closest planet to yours with an advanced humanoid life form. It was also the first planet that Earth made contact with after the discovery of the wrap engine. The Vulcan's were among the first to join the federation, along with the Telerites and Earth they were the founding members." Sarek paused as if waiting for questions, when there were none he looked directly at Mandy as if questioning whether he was doing anything wrong. Mandy knew it was evil but she raised a single eyebrow at him. Still expressionless Sarek turned back to the class.

"As Ambassador to Earth it is my job to understand Terran's and act as negotiator between Earth and Vulcan on all federation business, such as trade agreements and the sharing of knowledge and facilities and the extradition of Terran criminals from Vulcan."

This time a hand was raised. Sarek nodded at the ten year old boy.

"Have you met any criminals?"

"Not that I am aware of."

The boy seemed to sigh and sink back into his seat. A little girl raised her hand next and Sarek as before nodded at her.

"My mummy said Vulcan's are telepathies."

"Telepathic." Mr. Anderson corrected.

"Yes, Vulcan's do have some telepathic ability. We share a collective unconscious that bonds every member of our species together. Vulcan's are touch telepaths."

"What number am I thinking of?" A little boy called out.

"There is a code of morality that comes with telepathy that disallows the casual disturbance of another's mind. But there is a 65.7% chance that you are thinking of the number seven."

The boy nodded slowly and gapped at the ambassador and Mandy had to wonder how he'd come up with the number and its likelihood.

"Can you explain to the kids a little more about what touch telepath means?" Mr. Anderson prompted.

"A touch telepath can read another's emotions when in physical contact with them."

"But not their thoughts?"

"Not clearly unless they share a bond with that person or perform a mind meld."

Another girl had raised her hand.

"Yes Savannah." Mr. Anderson said.

"I heard Vulcan's have no feelings."

"Any creature with nerves can feel." Sarek answered.

"No, she means emotions."

Sarek nodded.

"That is a common misconception amongst Humans. Vulcan's are not completely emotionless."

Mandy listen carefully, surprised at the new knowledge that the man could feel, he certainly hadn't shown any feelings since he had arrived.

"But it is illogical to allow one's self to be guided by ones emotions and so they are suppressed so they do not interfere with ones logical decision making."

"That's interesting stuff." Mr. Anderson said staring with hero worship at Sarek.

Mandy's eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only half an hour to lunch break and she still had three classrooms the computer lab and the playground to show Sarek.

"Mr. Anderson, the Ambassador will have to leave soon."

"One more question, yes Moomin."

"What's with the ears?"

Mandy let out a snort of laughter as the ambassador raised an eyebrow. If the man could feel he was definitely feeling annoyed at that moment.

As she led him out of the class he turned to her.

"Why are most Terran's I encounter seemingly fascinated with my ears?"

"I believe it maybe because everything else about you looks Human, the ears are the first thing that you notice that tells you that you're not."

Sarek nodded his head slowly.

"That seems a valid hypothesis."

Mandy grabbed the lunch out of the bag she kept on a little hook outside the staff room. She turned to look at the Ambassador.

"So, at lunchtime we all sit in the staffroom and we eat lunch and we talk." She explained.

"I see."

"Did you bring any lunch with you?"

"I do not require nutrition at this moment, but if I may have a glass of water..."'

"Yes of course." Mandy answered quickly. She led him into the staffroom, every eye flickered to him. As she poured his glass of water Paul was standing up to talk to him.

"So, has Mandy shown you around?"

"Miss Grayson has been a most gracious hostess."

Mandy almost spilled the water she had just finished pouring, she may had been polite on the surface but she had gone out of her way to dump Sarek in the deep end and she had not intervened when the kids had asked him embarrassingly naive questions in every class they visited. He had been asked three times why he was wearing a dress and five times about his ears which did seem to fascinate the children, and if she were to be honest her eyes did flicker to them more than was necessary. They were just so pointy, it made her want to rub them, she found the man ridged, stoic and did not like him one bit and she wanted to rub his ears. She really was going insane.

"I know I asked to be here for the morning session but I wish to stay and observe Miss Grayson teaching."

This time Mandy did drop the glass of water she was carrying it smashed on the tiled floor, three of Mandy's friend stood to help as she kneeled down the pick up the glass shards her face burning bright red in embarrassment as the dark eyes of the Ambassador starred down at her. She waved her hand frantically to tell everybody to sit back down.

"Miss Grayson, are you injured?" Sarek asked her and she looked up blushing.

"No, no I'm sorry I just lost my grip."

"You do not need to apologize accidents cannot be avoided 100% of the time it is an inevitability that they will occur. Please stop what you are doing; there is a 67% chance you will cut yourself."

Mandy felt a brush being pushed into her hand and smiled in thanks to her friend Sara who had handed it to her. She knew the ambassador's eyes did not leave her as she continued to sweep up the shards and dispose of them.

"Mandy would be happy to let you observe her class." Paul said, bringing the conversation back on track. Mandy hated him for the words.

"I believe the only one who can ascertain that fact is Miss Grayson." The Ambassador stated. Mandy looked between him and Paul, was it her or had the dark eyed Ambassador just stood up for her.

"Of course."

She answered and then wondered why she had said it.

The Ambassador nodded his head once.

"Well that's all settled then." Paul said clapping his hands together.

Mandy poured another glass of water as the Ambassador sat down, this time she managed to give it to him without incident.

When the staffroom was usually filled with chatter about thing's the children had done, their weekends and the hardships of being an educator today it was almost silent as people eyed the Ambassador nervously.

"So..." Marilyn the sixth grade teacher finally said. "Ambassador..."

"Sarek."

"Sarek, how do you find Earth?"

"Its coordinates were in the shuttles data banks, the pilot merely accessed them and programmed the navigation system to follow them." Sarek answered perfectly seriously.

Marilyn stared at him flabbergasted. But this time Mandy didn't want to laugh at his misunderstanding, there was something endearing about it.

"How long have you been an Ambassador?" Mandy asked before she could stop herself.

"34 Earth days."

"How much training did you have to have?"

"I did not receive any training. The previous Ambassador and the two aides that would have inherited the position died suddenly whilst in transit from an interplanetary conference."

Mandy thought best not to ask how they had died.

"How many times have you visited Earth previous to this?"

"This is the first occasion I have visited Earth."

Mandy suddenly had a much clearer picture of the man in front of her. Thrust into a job he had no training for, encountering for the first time a new species and knowing that he had to be the negotiator between their two planets. And here he was trying to understand them better so he could do a better job.

She nodded in understanding but couldn't think what to say so she went back to eating her sandwiches.

"Mandy." Sara said getting her attention.

Sara was a work friend, they laughed and joked together every day over lunch and occasionally went out for a drink together but Mandy never really shared the intimacies of her thoughts with her.

"How's Bobby, do I hear wedding bells in the air?"

Mandy looked down at her sandwiches.

"We broke up." She said quietly aiming for nonchalance but ending up sounding more upset than she actually felt. There was a moment of silence.

"What happened?" Mira asked.

Two months ago Mandy had taken Bob to a staff party and so now everybody knew who she was referring too, if they hadn't previously, and to most that made it their business.

"I broke up with him."

"Why, he was perfect!" Sara asked her voice incredulous.

"Thing just weren't right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Mandy said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

Mandy kept her eyes down for the rest of the lunch as conversation stuttered along about the weather and little inconsequential things.

When the bell finally rung she stood and headed out the door and along the corridor she was so deep In thought that it wasn't till she was halfway to her class that she noticed the heavy footsteps falling in beside her. She looked up at the ambassador with a wry smile.

"I guess I'm not at my best today."

"You are distressed by the end of your relationship." The ambassador stated.

"No, not really. Not anymore at least." She had done all her crying last night and now only felt a type of emotional weariness.

"I'm more distressed by peoples questioning of it."

"They should not question you it does not affect them in anyway. You knew he was not right for you. You should trust your own judgement Miss Grayson."

Mandy starred into those pool-like black eyes and thought she saw softness there. Sarek had just voiced exactly what she had been feeling over the last sixteen hours. She thought perhaps she had been a little harsh on him; it was not his fault he had come on a day when she wasn't feeling one hundred percent, or even fifty percent. And perhaps with the ambassador the old saying was true: still waters really did run deep.

Thanks for reading, reviews always appreciated as I like to know what's okay and what needs work. I'll try and get the next chapter up quickly.

Summary: When Amanda is asked to show the Vulcan Ambassador (Sarek ) around the school where she teaches she had no idea how much it would change her life. Rom Com.

Authors note: This story stands alone but it came about when I was writing a Spock/Uhura fic, in one of the chapters I had Spock ask Amanda how she and Sarek met. I wrote about a thousand words on how they met but then decided that wasn't enough to tell the full story so here we are, I hope you enjoy it.

Last Note: There is a place in Canada called Vulcan.


	2. The ambassador and the maybe date

The Ambassador and the Maybe Date.

Mandy entered her classroom, and took a sigh of relief; finally she was in her domain the one place in the world where she had total control. Well partial control 90% of the time. Her students were lined up on the playground ready to come in. She crossed the room and smiled down at one of her students.

"Come in and take your seats in silence please."

The kids shuffled into the classroom and sat down; though not silent their whispered conversations were kept reasonably quiet.

She turned to the ambassador and pointed to a comfortable seat in the reading corner. The ambassador nodded and sat down stiffly. Satisfied Mandy went to talk to Gabrielle her T.A. who filled her in on what the kids had been doing that morning whilst she had been busy with the Vulcan. After a few quick sentences and a look into her diary she worked out the best way to shuffle round her lessons so they would back on task by the end of the next day. She glanced over the top of her note book and saw blue brown and orange eyes flickering to the ambassador. She looked around the room and found one of the kids who was actually sitting quietly as they had been told too and called out to him.

"Nice Job sitting silently Jimmy."

It worked as it was meant to and there was a shuffling as almost the entire class straightened their backs folded their arms and looked at her. She smiled and nodded at them in encouragement.

"Right everybody get your science folders out and I'll tell you what we're going to do this afternoon."

There was general chaos as the kids ran to their bags and haphazardly returned to their seats. Mandy turned on the electronic board and tapped at the lines of little folders until she found the one she was looking for.

"I'm going to play you a short movie on the Ontarian system and when it's finished we're going to decide what the most important points we can take from it are. Then you're going to split into team." There was a general bustle of excitement.

"Yes you can work with your friends." She answered smiling. "You will be in groups of three and you'll have an hour to research different areas, like culture, cuisine, economy and trade and in your groups you will give a presentation of the information you have found. Everybody got it?"

"Yes Miss."

"I want all eyes on the board for the next ten minutes we have a guest and we all want to make a good impression don't we?"

"Yes Miss," came the joint reply. She pressed the play button and leaned against her desk for a moment to look over the class. Once she was sure they were all paying attention to the film she went to sit on the only other chair in the reading area a foot and half away from the Ambassador.

She found herself feeling a lot more comfortable with the Ambassador now that she was in her own classroom and had got over the inconvenience of having to show him around. He wasn't all that bad really; it was just a little disconcerting never knowing what a person was thinking or feeling.

"If you have any questions I'll try to answer them but the kids can be a little demanding." She said.

"I understand. I am grateful for the time you have given me Miss Grayson."

"You're welcome."

"Miss Grayson I understand form my research that Terran's in this state use a teaching method called Direct Instruction."

"Yes, well that's what we're taught to teach, did you understand the general principles?"

"Yes, on Vulcan we use pure direct instruction given via computers. Teachers play a lesser role often teaching mainly physical and musical education. In your opinion, what are the strengths in having teachers? They do not always follow the teaching methods that have been scientifically proven the most effective."

Mandy felt a slight anger at the words. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Of course I think there are strengths to having teachers. If I didn't I wouldn't be doing the job would I?"

"No. It would not be logical. So what do you believe are the advantages?"

"The scientific teaching methods are great. I just think that the kids thrive when you add a little creativity to the lessons."

"Do you have evidence?"

"Just anecdotal. Teachers allow for kids to have the praise and the emotional support and adult attention they need." Mandy heard her tone of voice becoming more passionate. The ambassador's questioning was managing to get under her skin. She changed her mind, she didn't like him.

"That Terran children need."

"Yes, I guess I don't know much about Vulcan children. I think the kids need help to develop emotional stability and become happy adults. If Terran children were taught by computers they would not develop into healthy human adults."

"You do not think that following the scientific methods is more logical."

"It would probably make the world a lot more efficient if we all did thing's in the logical manner."

His eyebrow twitched up.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Yes. But we would all be soulless automatons."

Mandy suddenly realized how insulting what she had just said would be to a Vulcan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I don't think Vulcan's are soulless automatons... I don't think that of you."

" I did not think you did Miss Grayson. T be insulted would be illogical. And Vulcan's do have souls though we have a different word for them and a slightly different concept."

Mandy starred at him, there was something about the intense way he spoke to her that had thrown her. She shook her head slightly.

"Mandy?"

Mandy whipped her head round in surprise; she had almost forgotten where she was for a moment. Gabrielle was stood a few feet away looking patiently at her. A small knowing smile graced her face and Mandy hated her for it.

"The film's almost finished."

"Oh right."

She turned back to Sarek.

"Sorry I have to..." She waved her hand at the board.

"Do not apologize for doing your job Miss Grayson."

Mandy turned her attention back to the class, hopefully if she could look busy enough with the kids she could avoid any more intense conversations with the Ambassador.

Mandy stood by the door saying goodbye to the kids and answering the odd question from the parents about an upcoming open day. She felt nervous as she watched the last of her students walking out the school gate. She turned to the Ambassador; he had spent the majority of the afternoon sat in the corner. He had at one point asked her if he could ask some of the student's questions. She had agreed and listened carefully as he interacted with them but she had to admit he had been more comfortable with the children than she would have expected.

When she turned around Sarek was stood very close to her. She had not heard him move and it startled her to suddenly find him closer than he had been all day. In touching distance. She walked away from him pretending to be looking at something on her desk.

"Do you have the information you need?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you Miss Grayson." He hesitated as if there was something he wanted to say but didn't quite know how. He walked up to her desk. Mandy forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Well Ambassador it was nice meeting you."

Mandy held out her hand too him remembering to late the incident that morning when he had refused to shake her hand. Sarek starred down at her outreached hand for a moment then slowly took it in his. Mandy experienced the strangest sensation at his touch, it was both like a sudden jolt of electricity and like a strange heat warming her entire body. His warm skin had disappeared from hers in an instant and she saw his eyes flicker down to look at his hand, just for a second and then he was looking very seriously at her again.

"Goodbye Miss Grayson."

"Goodbye Ambassador." She answered automatically.

She watched as he walked away from her. It had been the oddest of days but at least it was over now, she could forget about the disconcerting Ambassador and there was no need to think about the pleasant sensation of his touch because she was not likely to ever see him again.

* * *

It was Wednesday and Mandy did as she always did on Wednesdays. After work she went to the swimming pool for an hour then she made a salad marked her homework's, checked her lesson plan for the next day and sat down to watch a romantic movie before bed. Just as the incredibly dashing and unrealistic sensitive guitar player was getting ready to declare everlasting love to the lonely single mother the com system started to ring. Mandy sighed as she paused the movie. Her mood dropped even further when she saw that it was her mother who was calling. She considered for a minute pretending she was out but her mother knew her habits, she always called on a Wednesday and Mandy was always in. She accepted the call and gave her mother a small smile.

"Hi Mum."

"Hello Mandy." Her mother craned her neck as if trying to see over her shoulder. "On your own tonight?" She asked.

"Yes Mum." Mandy sighed, she had hoped they would avoid this conversation.

"Mandy?" He mother asked obviously sensing that she was trying to keep something from her. "Is everything alright with you and Bobby?"

"No Mum we broke up." Mandy answered with the same attitude as a child ripping of a band aid.

She was rewarded with a look of mother was a rather old fashioned person who had got married at twenty and had Mandy's older sister Rachel at Twenty-three. Rachel had got married at twenty-two and had her son at twenty-five. Mandy's younger sister had got married a few months previously and was currently pregnant. Mandy's refusal to 'settle down' as her mother put it was apparently a constant worry to her as she wanted to know her daughter was being 'looked after'.

"Oh Mandy." She sighed. "You're twenty-eight and you've never had a relationship that's lasted longer than a year."

"I haven't met the right person Mom and I do fine on my own."

"Mandy, Bobby was great, Rich was great, Dan was great, Hansu was a little strange, but still. I just don't know what you're looking for honey, relationships are never all rainbows and roses all the time, there are always hiccups you just have to learn to deal with them."

"It was more than a hiccup Mom."

"Really? Because I think you just expect too much. When are you going to settle down? You teach all those kids, don't you want any of your own?"

Mandy sat down, she had the feeling it was going to be a very long and depressing conversation.

* * *

Mandy sighed as the exercise PADD's she was carrying clattered onto the floor. The only blessing was the ones used by the school were extra hardy and already scuffed up from being used by the kids. She unlocked the door to her old red land car and then bent to the floor to gather the fallen PADD'S. As she reached out for one that had somehow skimmed the ground and landed a meter from where it hit the floor a long fingered hand came into her vision and picked it up. She looked up ready to thank which ever college had come to help her but she never did manage to get the words out. She froze in shock at the deep black eyes staring across at her. The ambassador seemed to watch her patiently as he held out the PADD to her and she rudely stared at him open mouthed.

The Ambassador looked, well he looked hot and not in the Vulcan blood temperature is higher than a Human's way. In the black trousers clinging to well muscled legs and loose blue shirt way, which did something to his colouring making him, well less gray than the gray robes had. His skin seemed to glow slightly. It was almost human, just a little pale which made the black eyes stand out even more. The last thing Mandy managed to take in about his appearance before she mentally kicked herself for staring was that his salt and pepper hair was just ever so slightly dishevelled and little wisps of it were tickling those long pointed ears.

"No robes today Ambassador?" She spluttered realizing the moment that she had said it that she probably should have thanked him or asked him what he was doing in the parking lot of the school.

"I am not carrying out any ambassadorial duties today, the human members of the foreign cabinet seem to require a day's break."

"Well everybody needs time off." Mandy answered, still to shocked to find something relevant to say.

"Most Vulcan's prefer to stay occupied." The Ambassador answered seriously but his eyes flickered down wards for a split second. Catching the look Mandy looked down to where her skirt had ridden up a few inches up passed her knees. She reached and tugged it back down again. The Ambassador stood and held his hand out to Mandy; she stared up at him suddenly realizing just how tall he was. She reached out to take his hand and he quickly spoke.

"I will hold your PADD's so you do not drop them again as you stand."

Mandy felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. She wondered why he wouldn't help her up and then remembered how he had refused to shake her hand when they had first been introduced, did Vulcan's not do touching? If so, why had he shaken her hand at the end of the day? And how would that work? Surely they had to touch sometimes; I mean how do they reproduce if they didn't touch? She wondered if Vulcan's did mate in the same way that other humanoids did. Mandy mentally kicked herself again at the places that line of thought was taking her. She handed the Ambassador the PADD's and ungracefully straightened herself.

She brushed her hands down her skirt and swore she felt the Ambassadors eyes glance down her body once again. Of course he probably wasn't. He was probably doing advanced calculations in his mind, she had done a little research on Vulcan's and apparently they all loved maths and computers and all those things. Mandy herself was more into literature and art.

The ambassador handed her back the PADD's and she turned from him putting the PADD's onto the passenger seat of the car. She turned back, she felt awkward as the Ambassador stood in front of her arms folded behind his back just watching her.

"Um... Ambassador, not to sound rude, but I was not expecting to see you at the school again, did you forget something?"

"No. I did not forget anything Miss Grayson." For a moment he looked uncomfortable. "And you do not sound rude it is a valid question, I did not plan on coming back to the school until this morning." He hesitated for a split second. "I am not on duty Miss Grayson, will you call me Sarek?"

"Sarek." Mandy repeated after him. He gave her a short nod and she had the strangest idea that even though his expression hadn't changed that she had pleased him.

"Well, you can call me Mandy." She answered because she couldn't really have him keep calling her Miss Grayson, only the kids called her that. The ambassadors, Sarek's, eyebrows creased slightly.

"Why should I call you this? Your boss told me your given name was Amanda."

"Mandy's short for Amanda."

"It is one letter shorter, but Amanda is not too arduous a name to begin with. By shortening it to Mandy you are taking out both the A's, do you have some emotional distaste for the letter A?"

Sarek's tone was the same as it always was but he cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow and Mandy couldn't help but smile as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"That." She answered. 'Would be entirely illogical."

"Indeed." Sarek agreed seriously.

"Okay call me Amanda then if you want."

"I do want it." He answered. He was staring at her so intently that she felt a little shiver travel down her spine. She turned to look back into the car for a moment just to escape those seemingly all seeing eyes.

"Amanda, I came here today to see you."

Mandy turned around, she was not nearly as shocked by the statement as she aught to have been, it was as if a part of her already knew that was why he was there, wearing very Human clothing and standing in a parking lot at four p.m. on a Friday afternoon.

"I wished to ask you to partake of an evening meal with me." He said.

"Yes." Mandy found her mouth answering before her brain had really thought about it. Her mouth seemed to have a habit of doing that just lately; it was going to get her into a lot of trouble. But why had she said that? Why hadn't she questioned why Sarek wanted to eat out with her? She knew it wasn't a date.

It couldn't be a date.

Why would it be a date?

Why did a little part of her want it to be a date?

Sarek's lips quirked, just slightly, she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been staring right at them for some reason that though not completely lost to her she wanted to deny.

"When is a suitable time?" Sarek asked.

Mandy shifted nervously form foot to foot, she couldn't turn round now and say 'never, I've changed my mind, it's not your fault it's just you're a little intense and I can't seem to think straight when you're near me.'

"Perhaps, nineteen thirty?" he asked prompting her.

She just nodded her head slightly.

"Very well Amanda, Shall I meet you here? I have transport."

"Um...yeah alright." Mandy answered.

Sarek nodded.

"I will see you then." Sarek said with a nod and turned to walk back towards the school. Mandy stared after him for a while. Then after the third mental kick in ten minutes she got into her car and sat staring at the steering wheel.

Did she just agree to go out with the Ambassador to Vulcan, tonight?

* * *

Amanda frowned at her reflection in the tiny handbag mirror. When she had reached her apartment it had struck her that Sarek probably had more questions about Terran teaching methods. He had practically admitted it himself hadn't he, he had said most Vulcan's like to keep occupied so he was going to give her another (this time) informal interview, he was a workaholic and this was simply work. Still as she had been picking out her outfit she had been careful to choose something that could be seen as both professionally chic and ever so slightly' first date' sexy. It was a plain black sleeveless knee length dress with a little shiny black belt around her waist. Her hair was tided away from her face but with a few loose strands hanging down around her ears and she had applied light makeup, apart from her lipstick where she had gone for a deep red that she was particularly partial too and in her opinion made her look particularly kissable. Though of course that wasn't the reason she had worn it, there was no particular reason.

The parking lot was empty and she checked her watch, it was seven twenty seven. Feeling a little anxious she grabbed her handbag and got out of the car and leaned against it waiting for Sarek to arrive. Two minutes later a very sleek black hover car was pulling into the parking lot, it had some official looking stickers on it. It probably came with the job Mandy thought. The car parked and Mandy took a sharp intake of breath as Sarek got out the car, who knew he would look so good in a suite? One with a very slimming waistcoat at that. It seemed that at least she had got the dress code right though she felt ever so slightly under dressed.

"Amanda." Sarek nodded to her politely.

"Amba- Sarek." She answered. As she walked up to the car she was surprised to see Sarek open the door for her. She didn't think anybody had ever opened a car door for her and she found it very sweet. She got in to the plush interior and pulled down her skirt as Sarek walked around and got into the driver's seat.

Sarek pushed a few buttons and the car smoothly lifted a foot from the floor.

"I did not know whether you would have a preference for any particular kind of food. One of my Human assistants informed me that Italian is considered an inoffensive food by most so I made a reservation at an Italian restaurant. If that is not acceptable then we can eat where ever you choose."

Mandy stiffened in her seat. As Sarek choose that particular moment to stare at her it seemed he had noticed.

"Miss Grayson?"

"Italian's fine." She answered. Sarek's eyes bore into hers and she found herself wanting to sink into the seat like a naughty child.

"I...I don't like Italian." She muttered quietly after a long moment of silence.

Sarek stared at her for a moment and then unhooked a phone from the cars dashboard.

"I thought that you were not being honest but I could not determine why."

"I was trying to be agreeable." Mandy said blushing again.

"I see. Will you perhaps stop trying to be agreeable, I find it slightly disagreeable."

Mandy smiled despite still feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I have noted that Human's have favourite foods. What is your favourite food?"

Mandy stopped herself from saying Indian, after all it was a messy food that gives you garlic breath. Again Sarek caught her hesitation and raised his eyebrow.

"I like Indian." She admitted with a sigh.

She saw Sarek's lips quirk more noticeably this time. He picked up the phone and typed in a number. A few seconds later he began to talk.

"I had a table for two booked at twenty hundred I wish to cancel it. Thank you." He set the phone back in its place and tapped at a small screen on the dash. It lighted up and Mandy saw that it was a well known search engine; it was an impressively high tech car.

"Do you have a favourite Indian restaurant?" Sarek asked.

Mandy shook her head. Sarek raised any eyebrow at her.

"I'm not lying this time I always get take out so I don't know which is best for eating in at."

Sarek taped at the computer screen and after a few seconds he turned back to her.

"There is an Indian restaurant called Nayaab's, I estimate it'll take fifteen to eighteen minutes to get there, is that acceptable?"

"Uh...yes." Mandy answered.

Sarek switched off the screen and pressed his foot down on the uplift accelerator; the car rose another fifteen feet into the air and then swung round. Mandy found herself holding on tightly to the little handle on the door as Sarek drove top speed, making sudden changes of direction seemingly with complete abandonment but with his face calm and neutral.

Mandy felt slightly sick as the car finally landed in the parking lot of a restaurant on the outskirts of the town. From the window of the car it looked expensive. A square building rested in a plot of land that was all grass. There was a tree lined pathway leading up to the door and the branches were decorated with little white fairy lights. Sarek got out the car swiftly and Mandy thanked him as he once again opened the door for her.

They walked side by side into the restaurant, it was definitely an upmarket place not somewhere she would usually go with her teacher salary but she didn't want to point this out to the Ambassador. There were twenty tables with red table clothes the walls were and off white the floor oak floorboards. The restaurant was half full and it was under a minute before a smart waiter was at their sides.

"Welcome to Nayaab's, do you have a reservation?"

"No." Sarek answered

"Very well, table for two?"

"Yes."

"This way if you will."

Mandy and Sarek followed him to a table in the corner, it was quiet and they were sat next to a window where they could see out to the sunset.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Um...white wine." Mandy answered.

"Water." Sarek answered.

He looked at the menu as the waiter walked away.

"Is this suitable?" Mandy asked as he looked up and down the menu.

"It is acceptable." Sarek answered.

He handed the menu to her and she browsed it happy to see that it had her favorite dishes.

She set the menu down in front of her. She looked at Sarek.

"So..." she said searching for a topic of conversation."Do you enjoy being an ambassador?"

"Enjoy?" He seemed to think about the question for a long time. "It is an occupation. It is at times challenging."

"And you like that it is challenging?"

"It is interesting because it is challenging."

Mandy nodded, perhaps he didn't enjoy his job in the classical sense but he didn't dislike it.

"Do you...enjoy teaching?"

"Yes I do, It can also be challenging though."

"After my short visit I could see how that would be so."

Mandy smiled.

"You should have seen what the classes were like at the start of the year."

"I take it you mean that they have made a lot of progress in their studies."

"And their behaviour, you can see them growing as people as the year goes on."

"And this makes your job satisfactory?"

"Yes."

The waiter came back and they placed their orders. She felt Sarek watching her intently again as she ordered. He took a drink of his water.

"Would it be to personal a question if I ask if you eat meat?" He asked obviously commenting on the lack of meat in the dishes she had ordered, though she had noticed that he also had stuck to vegetable dishes.

"No, I'm a vegetarian." She answered.

He nodded and yet again she had the feeling that even though he had not changed his expression he was pleased at her answer.

As the evening went on there were long silences which made Mandy feel uncomfortable. Sarek asked her more about teaching methods and how she got into teaching, at the end of the night ( which was a little over an hour since they had arrived) Mandy was completely convinced that Sarek had only asked her out tonight to add to his notes on Terran teaching methods. When they had finished there meal and had an awkward moment when she'd reached for her purse and Sarek had simply waved his hand at her in a flippant 'I'll get this' gesture they headed back to the car.

As they approached the car Sarek paused Mandy glancing back at him continued on and went to open the car door but couldn't as it was still locked. She turned to Sarek, she didn't know why she felt a deep disappointment at the way the night had turned out and irritated at Sarek despite the fact that he had not led her on in anyway and he had been perfectly polite all evening though he had acted a little bored. She turned back to Sarek.

"Ambassador could you unlock the car please?" She asked politely.

Sarek eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Have I displeased you?"

"No." Mandy said trying very hard to give the impression of a person who didn't care in the slightest.

"I am glad. I wished to ask you if it would be acceptable to..." He seemed to struggle for words again. "To go out again."

"I'm sorry Ambassador but I really have told you everything that I can about teaching methods if you want to know more perhaps you should take one of the other teachers at the school out, they might be able to give you a little more information." Mandy was proud of herself for keeping her tone that of a polite apologize.

Sarek stared at her and she was sure she saw some confusion in those deep black eyes.

"I did not ask for your company tonight because I wished to know more about Terran teaching methods, I asked because I find your company desirable."

Mandy froze she felt her mouth gaping open and knew she must look ridiculous but she had really not been expecting to hear that answer.

"All you've asked me about is teaching, you've asked me nothing about myself."

"I did not know that it was considered acceptable to ask for personal information on a first date though I have wished to. I obviously did not make my reasons clear. Dating is a Terran ritual I am not well acquainted with."

"Vulcan's don't date." Mandy stated a little confused.

"No they do not."

"Then...then how do you get to know somebody on Vulcan?"

"If on Vulcan I desired a woman as much as I desire you then I would simply go to your parents and ask them and you whether it would be agreeable to bond with you and then at the correct time we would be drawn together to marry."

It took Mandy several minutes to form an answer, though she didn't really know what he meant by bond and she was a little terrified that a man had just talked of marriage on a first date ( one she hadn't even been aware was a date) it was kind of sweet that he said he desired her. It's nice to be desired.

"You have arranged marriages?" She finally managed to ask, though really she wanted to ask 'you desire me?" for confirmation.

"That is the closest point of reference you have on earth, yes."

"You've never been on a date before?"

"No."

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Indeed."

"Is this some kind of weird social experiment?"

The left eyebrow quirked up.

"No."

She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her handbag, she really didn't know what to say.

"If you wish I will do further research on this dating so that I can act in the way that it is expected of me to act."

"No." Mandy said biting her lip. "You don't have to follow a script, it wouldn't work if you did, it would be stiff and formal." She glanced up realizing that any date with the man in front of her would be stiff and formal.

"These are undesirable traits for a date?"

"Yes."

"What are the desirable traits for a date?"

"Just to enjoy each other's company, to have fun.. and I guess to form a connection of sorts."

He seemed to consider her words.

"I see. Fun. Must both be required to have.. fun?"

"Generally, unless you have some objection to fun." Mandy said as a half joke.

"I do, but if you agree to going on another date with me I will ensure that you have fun. What activities meet the requirements of a second date?"

"Um... Bowling or the cinema I guess." Mandy answered, feeling the conversation was a little surreal.

"Bowling? I have not heard of this."

"It's a game."

"Like chess?"

"No, it's with a ball and pins."

His eyebrows furrowed again and he seemed to take a moment to consider how you would play a game with balls and pins.

"I believe I would find that acceptable." He said slowly.

Mandy starred at him completely confused he stared expectantly at her. Could one more date really hurt? He was actually quite cute in the way he was trying to please her.

"Are you free Sunday?"

"I am free in the afternoon."

"Bowling Sunday afternoon then?"

She watched Sarek's lips quirk.

"Yes that would be more than acceptable."


	3. The man and the bowling ball

The man and the bowling ball.

Mandy felt slightly strange as she stood in the parking lot waiting. She should have told him to pick her up at her apartment. She felt slightly stupid standing next to her car in an abandoned parking lot. She shifted uncomfortably and wrapped her arms around her trying to keep warm as it was starting to get chilly. She had gone for dark blue jeans and a red jumper today, keeping it casual. Though of course the red jumper set her dark hair of nicely and the jeans elongated her legs and (frankly) made her bum look great. She was surprised to feel slight butterflies in her stomach. She was actually looking forwards to seeing Sarek despite the fact that their last date wasn't all that great. But at least this time she knew what his motives were and it was bowling, it was difficult to be stiff and formal whilst bowling. And it gave them something to talk about even if it was the illogical nature of human sports.

The big black car pulled into the lot and smoothly landed. Sarek got out as she was walking towards the car.

"Miss Grayson." He said with the slightest bowing of his head that made her feel like she was important somehow.

"Hello Sarek, how has your weekend been?"

"It has been acceptable."

Mandy smiled as they walked side by side to the car.

"Care to expand?" She asked as he opened the door of the car for her. He seemed to consider it.

"Yes." He said and closed the door, she watched him walk with long strides to the driver's side. He shuffled in a graceful manner (only a Vulcan could shuffle gratefully) into the seat. He pressed his thumb to a tiny little pad and the lights came on.

"Good afternoon Ambassador Sarek." A computerized feminine voice came.

"Why are they always female voices?" Mandy asked before she could stop herself, for some reason the slightly seductive nature of the female voice pissed her off. Wait; was she getting jealous of a recording? That had to be a new low.

"I can only theorize. I will do some research on the matter."

"That's okay, something's in life are meant to stay a mystery."

"Why?"

"You're a scientist right? Before you were an ambassador? I remember you saying something about a science academy."

"You are correct."

"Well the whole point of science is answering questions; if you answer all the questions then science will become obsolete."

"Though I could argue that the universe is possibly infinitely vast and thus there will always be questions there is some logic to that statement. Do you still wish me to expand on my previous statement?"

"About your weekend? Why not?"

He looked across from her raising his eyebrow and Mandy knew he was considering whether that was an 'illogical' human statement or whether she actually wanted him to list all the reasons she might not want to know about his weekend.

"I'd like to know." She clarified.

"Do you mind if I drive as I talk?"

Mandy tried not to wince.

"I shall be certain to drive at least twenty miles an hour slower than last time."

Mandy stared at him.

"I was aware that as I was driving on Friday night you were grasping the edge of the seat with more force than necessary."

"Yes and thanks." Mandy muttered blushing.

The car lifted suddenly and Mandy grabbed the seat. She swore she saw a little smile pass over Sarek's face.

"You did that on purpose."

"I do not know what you are referring to."

He said it so innocently she almost believed him.

* * *

Mandy tried to stifle a laugh but ended up giving an undignified snort. Sarek turned from where he had been giving the bowling alley attendant a long and scientific lecture on foot fungi.

"Are you well?"

"Yeah." Mandy replied covering her mouth with her hand to hide the wide 'I'm about to laugh' grin. The attendant shot her a 'help me' glance over Sarek's shoulder. It wasn't that Mandy didn't feel sorry for him but she just didn't know how to stop a Vulcan on the warpath.

"Then there are the fungi that specifically attack the toenails." He continued turning back to the harassed looking assistant.

"Fine! Fine! You can wear your own shoes." He shouted in response.

"You seem to be displaying anger."

The assistant glanced at Mandy again with exasperation.

"Sarek, the young man is quite busy." She said making a ditch attempt to save the young man.

"The establishment is quite empty."

"But there's ball polishing to be done, right?"

The assistant nodded enthusiastically.

"Lots of ball polishing." He confirmed.

"As you are asking people to wear your shoes it is important that you understand proper footwear maintenance."

"I'll research it tonight."

"That is acceptable."

"Size five please." Mandy said stepping forwards to the counter.

The assistant gave her a sceptical look and then grudgingly handed her the red and white size fives. Mandy sat down on one of the old style red plastic booths. Sarek stood and watched her as she changed her shoes.

"Yes?" She asked knowing he was considering saying something.

"Will you also get angry with me if I tell you of various foot fungi?"

"Yes."

"But you are aware of the various foot fungi?"

"Yes."

"But you still wear the shoes?"

"They're bowling shoes; you have to wear them when bowling."

"The assistant said I did not have to wear them."

"You are the exception."

She finished tying her shoes and walked over to their lane number. Sarek followed her. She turned on the computer screen and Sarek took a step forward she smiled, he was obviously interested.

"Do you want to type our names in?" She offered.

Sarek nodded and went to the computer. His fingers flew over the keyboard and their names appeared on the screen above the lane, their full names. Mandy found herself smiling fondly at his precision.

"Sarek goes first." An over enthusiastic mechanical voice announced. The screen showed the score grid.

Sarek stared at the screen then looked around the bowling alley obviously trying to figure out what he was meant to do next. Mandy walked over to the rack of balls. She crooked her finger at Sarek and he followed her.

"Pick a ball." She said.

Sarek looked across the rack slowly.

"Is there some significance to the different colors?"

"They have different weights and different size finger holes, the pink and sky blue ones are for children. The dark green ones are the heaviest, though I suggest you try the purple it's a mid-level ball."

"Sky blue?"

Mandy smiled a little, she could make out the slight curiosity in his seemingly toneless voice. She wondered why she had previously thought him completely expressionless there was clearly something there. His curiosity was endearing it was a definite step up from the guys who pretended that they knew absolutely everything.

"This one." She said running her fingers over the smooth cool surface of the ball. His eyes followed her fingers path.

"An intriguing name for a color seeing that the color of the sky on earth is ever changing, not just from morning to night and with the weather. For example sometimes it's an orange red."

He laid his hand on an orange red ball.

"Is this called sky orange?"

"No that's more like a burnt umber color."

"Burnt umber, fascinating. On Vulcan there is one word for orange. Whether it is the orange of the scrub bushes or the orange of a sunset."

"Well if you like you could call it scrub bush orange and sunset orange."

"I think orange will suffice."

"Vulcan's' aren't particularly poetic are they?"

"Indeed. Poetry has not been popular since the time of awakening. I do have several volumes from before that period; you may borrow them if you wish."

She smiled at the offer; she could probably learn a lot more from reading a couple of Vulcan poems than a whole series of lectures. Poetry would allow her to see some of those illusive Vulcan emotions. Perhaps allow her to understand more of the little flickers she was seeing in Sarek.

"That sounds great."

"I will have somebody drop them at your place of work."

"You could just give them to me the next time you see me."

Mandy swore he smiled at that statement before turning to the rack and picking up one of the three deep purple balls between his hands.

"Is that too light?" She asked.

"For what purpose?"

"To knock over the pins. Look, you pick the ball that's the heaviest that you can lift comfortably."

"Vulcan's are three times as strong as Humans."

Mandy froze in the middle of picking out a ball for herself. Her eyes flickered to those big strong hands, such long fingers. Three times as strong, she imagined those strong arms wrapped around her, warm hands stroking down her body. Other interesting thoughts came to her mind and she had to grip the ball tightly to concentrate.

"Then uh..." She gulped. "Perhaps you should take the dark green one."

"If you think that's best." He agreed. He picked up the ball and walked towards the lane, he stepped passed the line on the floor and there was a loud buzzing sound. Sarek looked around eyebrow raised.

"You're not meant to step over the line." Mandy explained. He looked down and took a step backwards.

"Perhaps it would be best if you explain the rules to me."

Mandy smiled and she walked up to him, part of her wanted to reach out and touch his elbow but she had spent part of the previous day researching Vulcan culture and knew there was a no touching rule, which kind of sucked as she was starting to want to touch him. She had found what she read fascinating. Especially the philosophy of IDIC, the idea that all you should respect and accept all peoples, all races, all individuals even if you don't understand or assign to their beliefs. She hoped that their second date would last into dinner so that she could ask him more about those ideals. Particularly if he himself believed in them, she would find that... admirable.

"You stand behind this line she said walking up to it. Then you throw the ball towards those pins and it roles and knocks over the pin. The aim is to knock over all the pins you get two goes, if you knock all the pins over in one go it's called a strike and if you have one left that's called a spare."

I understand."

"Do you want to give it a go?"

"Yes." Sarek said. Mandy watched as he flung his arm backwards and then forwards with amazing speed letting go of the ball as his arm reached the top of it's arch. The ball arced with surprising agility though the air. It landed with a loud cracking sound as the polished dark wood splintered. Mandy stared open mouthed at the ball nestled peacefully amongst the splinted wood and dust. Its bottom curve not visible a few centimetres below the level of the cracked and ruined floor. She closed her mouth and tried to think of something to say but couldn't seem to come up with anything. Sarek looked at the ball with a certain lack of emotion.

"You would think given the weight of these balls they would reinforce the flooring."

"Gah." Mandy managed to say in response.

Sarek turned and looked at her.

"I do not know this word. Your expression suggests that this is not the desired result of the game."

"No." Mandy answered still shell-shocked.

"HEY HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The teenage assistant was rushing towards them. His tone was angry but his face was simply shocked. Mandy felt a wave of sympathy towards him.

"I believe I am trying to play the bowling but your flooring is not strong enough."

The assistant gapped at him for a long minute.

"Dude! Seriously. I'm getting my boss."

The assistant stared at the hole in the floor for a while then turned and left.

"Have I caused a problem?" Sarek asked her.

Mandy took a deep breath.

"I guess it's that three times stronger thing"

"You are referring to the fact that I broke the floor?"

Yeah, that's not meant to happen. In fact I don't think this game was made with Vulcan's in mind."

"I was beginning to suspect that."

"The owner is going to be really angry."

"As I have accidentally destroyed his property that response seems an inevitability."

"Sarek, what are we going to do?"

"You do not have to do anything Amanda. I am going to pay the owner of the establishment for the damages I have caused. Then I suggest that to avoid further negative emotions being directed towards us we move to a different establishment."

Mandy actually felt a sense of reassurance at his calm words and steady gave.

"Okay then." She answered as a flabbergasted and very annoyed looking middle-aged man approached.

"Are you the owner of this establishment?"

"What did you do to my floor?"

"I broke it."

"You broke my floor."

"That is what I just said."

"You broke my floor?"

"Repeating the sentiment is not necessary. I am willing to pay for the damage."

"Like hell you will."

"I do not understand that statement."

The owner turned to her pointing at Sarek.

"Who is this guy?"

"I am ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

The owner stared at him then looked back at Mandy.

"He's ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. DO you know what that means?"

"Of course I do." He said annoyed. "I'm not an idiot."

"It means that if you don't take the cash and let it pass you could be causing a diplomatic incident."

The owner froze his face turning from anger to shock and then to resignation in rapid succession. His shoulders slumped.

"I'll go calculate the costs." He said, broken, turning his back and heading back into the office. The assistant hovered nervously.

"You know, that was kind of cool." He said.

Sarek raised his eyebrow and the kid lost his nerve and fled back behind the cashier's desk.

Amanda felt herself smiling widely, partly with relief and partly because despite the destruction of property it really was quite 'cool' how Sarek had thrown the ball as if it were as light as a marble.

"Amanda, this situation would never have led to a diplomatic incident."

"I know."

Both Sarek's eyebrows hitched.

"You were implying that because you knew it would stop an argument from unfolding?"

"Yes."

"I admire the ingenuity if not the means."

"Thank you." She smirked and this time she was sure she saw his lips twitch.

They stood companionably next to each other for a few minutes.

"You realize that he's going to charge you double what it's going to cost."

Mandy said just for something to say.

"I don't doubt it but to argue would not cause any effect except to cause him greater anger and make the arguments last longer. I doubt that this will be an acceptable date if I spend it talking with an emotional male human."

"No, it really wouldn't."

Sarek glanced towards her again.

"Amanda. I hope that this incident is not going to cause your esteem of me to be lowered. "

"It was an accident. Accidents happen right?" Mandy answered. When she thought about it the little incident could have been avoided if she had just gone first so that he could better judge how and with what force to throw the ball. Of course as a modern woman she valued a lot of thing's more than strength but she still felt a little shiver at just how strong those muscles were under that lose 'hide all' shirt. It was nice to be enclosed by strong arms it made a person feel safe not that she could ever see him holding her in such a way. If she thought deeper then those other thing's that would be higher on her list of good attributes, intelligence and kindness rating the highest then she had to admit, Sarek did have them. His intelligence was obvious but his kindness, well that half hidden under the cold emotionless Vulcan front. The way he had interacted with patience and understanding around the children, the way he was so attentive to her, opening doors and watching her when he thought she couldn't see him. She'd known him for a week and he hadn't shown more than vague hints of feelings, so why did she feel like she knew him?

The owner came back. He was looking rather red.

"Here's the bill, I added the profit loses that closing that lane for a week will cause."

He said thrusting a PADD at Sarek.

"That is agreeable." Sarek answered having barely glanced at it. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed over a credit card. The Owner seemed annoyed that Sarek wasn't going to cause a fuss over being ridiculously overcharged, which from the evil little smile he had on his face when he came out of the office Mandy knew he was. He gave a little grunt as he took the card a disappeared out of sight again.

"He still seems annoyed even though I have paid for the damages." Sarek stated.

"That's because he wanted you to argue with him."

"That is illogical."

"He's angry; he wanted to get rid of his anger by shouting at you for a while."

"He should perhaps learn to suppress his aggressive tendencies then."

"Tell me about it."

"Well there are many ways that-"

It's one of those inaccurate Human sayings Sarek."

"Then you do not actually want me to tell you about various emotion suppression techniques."

"Perhaps over dinner."

"That would be satisfactory."

"Excuse me." The assistant had crept up to them. "Bob told me to give you this." He said handing out the card. Sarek took it with a short nod then turned to Mandy.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Mandy nodded and went to change her shoes. The assistant looked weary again as she handed them over, his eyes kept on flickering to Sarek as if frightened he was going to get another lecture. Mandy couldn't help smiling, the day was, despite its strangeness turning out to be rather fun. She turned towards the door walking out before Sarek could see exactly what the boy was going to do with those shoes. The moment the fresh air of the parking lot hit her she found herself giggling. Sarek glanced at her.

"Sorry." She apologized trying to stop. I'm not laughing at you just.." She couldn't finish the sentence she wasn't sure what she was laughing at.

"Do not apologize." He watched her for a moment as she tried to calm down.

"Do you find this.. Laughing, pleasant?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Then I am glad that I can cause this reaction in you, even if I do not understand it myself."

She didn't know what to say to that, it was rather sweet in a very strange way. As they crossed the parking lot together she had the desire to hold his hand, she glanced at those long pale fingers then taking a deep breath reached out and very lightly flicked her fingers across the back of his hand hoping he would get the hint, and if he had got the hint not be angered by it. The back of his hand was incredibly warm and surprisingly soft she felt a slight tingle, a lot weaker than the one she had experienced when they had shook hands. Sarek stiffened slightly then turned to look at her.

"Were you trying to get my attention Amanda?"

Mandy lost her nerve and shook her head.

"Just walking to close. Sorry."

He looked at her with knowing eyes and she reminded herself that he had identified when she had been lying before but to her relief this time she didn't cool her out on it.

Again he held the door to the car open to her before getting in himself. She sat watching quietly for a while as he tapped away at the cars computer. Mandy wondered if he was checking his messages, he must have had a lot but then she gave a tiny covert glance at the screen and saw he was looking at maps.

"What are you doing?"

"I am looking for the nearest bowling establishment."

Mandy stared at him a little shocked.

"We could go to a holofilm?"

"You wished to go bowling so we shall go bowling. Do not be concerned I will not cause any further damages, I shall adjust the strength with which I throw the ball."

"Well if you're sure." She answered definitely not sure himself.

He did not answer merely glanced at her and put his seatbelt on. Admittedly his driving had improved a lot but she still hurried to do up her own seatbelt. They drove in silence to the next town and Sarek landed the car smoothly. This bowling alley was on the edge of the town in a large entertainment centre, there were three restaurants a cinema, a nightclub and a games arcade. Sarek looked around with what she could now identify as interest. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He strode over to the welcome desk, the assistant here was a blonde teenage girl.

"Hi, do you want a lane?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes."

"How many games."

He turned to Mandy.

"One." She answered not thinking she could get through more than one game with him. One was going to be interesting enough.

"Okay then. Lane three is free." The girl said happily, Sarek handed over his payment card and she flicked it thought the machine.

"Okay, what size shoes?"

"I do not wish to change my shoes."

"You have to change your shoes so you don't scuff up the lanes."

"I will not scuff up the lanes."

"It's the rules."

"The rules are illogical; tell me do you know much about foot fungi?"

Mandy went to sit on a sofa that had been placed nearby for waiting customers. She looked around wondering if there was anywhere nearby that she could buy popcorn.

Finally stood at the lane, both wearing their shoes Mandy couldn't help but feel worried. She made sure that she would be the one to take the first turn and glanced at Sarek to make sure he was watching her as she walked forwards and threw the ball with the confidence of somebody who went bowling a couple of times a year. She smiled as the ball veered slightly to the right but managed to knock down seven pins. Sarek was silent as she retrieved the next ball and took out the two pins to the left. She smiled as she turned to Sarek. He was stood completely unaffected with his arms folded behind his back.

"Your turn."

She felt nervous as she watched him taking the heaviest ball and walk towards the lane. He stood with his back straight as he threw the ball. She let out a breath of relief as it hit the floor with the slightest of thuds and slide down the exact centre of the lane knocking down all ten pins.

"Strike!" The computerized voice shouted displaying a small cartoon on the screen above the lane.

Mandy couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face as Sarek turned to her.

"Must be first time luck." She said.

"I do not believe in luck, this game involves very simple mathematics and physics. I imagine it would be a good game for infants on Vulcan, it would test their basic abilities and help the strengthening of their upper arm muscles."

* * *

Mandy felt herself holding her breath with excitement. Sarek's first strike had not been beginners luck he had consistently got strike after strike throughout the game. The second time Mandy had laughed, the third she had felt slightly shocked, the forth she had made an inappropriate sexual innuendo (luckily Sarek didn't seem to understand the double meaning). At Sarek's fifth strike the couple in the next lane had stopped to watch. Five teenagers came in and began to watch at the sixth strike, by the seventh the young family from the other side and the teenage lane assistant had joined the little group. Now at Sarek's last turn there was a palpable excitement in the group.

Sarek swung his arm back and then forwards and let go of the ball. It hit the wood with a slight thud and rolled in a straight line down the lane. It hit the pins and nine of them fell. The last at the far left tottered on its rim for a long moment teasing them then finally fell. A loud cheer rang out from behind and Sarek turned to them and gave them a slight gracious nod.

Mandy stepped back for a moment watching Sarek as he graciously listened to the congratulations and all but the assistant dispersed. Mandy went up to him.

"Is it usual to gain an audience?"

"You were brilliant."

"Excuse me." The assistant said somewhat shyly. "Will you come with me please?"

"But I have not damaged any property."

"Uh, nothing like that, it's just we have a gift bag for people who play the perfect game. And I have to take a picture of you for the wall."

Sarek looked at Mandy.

"Okay." She answered.

They followed the girl up to the desk; she disappeared for a moment through a door behind the desk and then reappeared with a big foil balloon shaped like a bowling ball in one hand and a bag in the other. There was an old fashioned camera hanging from her neck. She held the bag out to Sarek.

"There are two vouchers for a free meal at the restaurant next door. A 'perfect game' hat, a desk top bowling alley, and a certificate." She gave Mandy the balloon then waved her hands at them. Mandy thought how much she would have liked to see Sarek in that hat.

"Stand a little closer."

Sarek took a step closer to Mandy but they were still stood over a foot apart.

"Little closer." The girl instructed.

Mandy went and stood right next to him.

"That's great." The girl lifted the camera and looked through the view screen.

"Okay, pose for the camera."

Mandy gave a ridiculously wide smile. The girl stopped and looked and lowered the camera.

"Smile."

"Does the camera require it to work?"

Mandy looked up at Sarek, he was stood stiffly with his arms folded behind his back.

"Believe me that's as close as you're going to get."

The girl pushed the button on the camera and then took the little square that had popped out the top. She waved it to dry it.

"That'll go on the perfect game wall. Would you like copies?"

"If Miss Grayson does not mind me having a copy of her likeness then I would like a copy."

"It's okay I'll have one too. It'll act as a reminder of when I went bowling with the Vulcan ambassador. "

"Am I not memorable?"

"I don't think I'm ever likely to forget this day."

"Is that positive or negative?"

Mandy just smirked

The girl smiled as she printed off two extra photos and handed them to Mandy and Sarek, he pocketed his and she put hers in her handbag.

The girl said something about being a cool game and then rushed back behind the desk as some new customers came in.

"Is it time for the next level?" Sarek asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it a suitable time to proceed to the next level of the bowling game? Perhaps I will find this one more challenging."

"There is no next level."

Sarek took a long moment to answer as if he were carefully considering his words.

"There should be another level perhaps with the targets at different angles or distances. In the third level they can begin to move."

"Perhaps you should try golf."

"You are not the first to suggest it."

"Do you require nutrition?"

"I am a little hungry."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Perhaps the place next door."

"That is agreeable."

The restaurant was a typical old style American dinner it was the type of place her father used to take her every Sunday morning for pancakes and although not the type of place she liked to eat nowadays it was nice to take a stroll down memory lane.

"That table?" Mandy asked pointing to a little turquoise topped two-person table next to the window.

Sarek nodded. He pulled the seat out for her and she thanked him as she sat down. She had to wonder whether that little curtsey was a Vulcan trait or if he had been watching old Terran movies.

They both took one of the menus from the middle of the table. The menu contained a couple of salads, piles of breakfast foods, and seven types of burgers, various deserts and three pizzas.

"The menu seems a little limited."

"I think I'll have the pizza."

"Isn't that an Italian food?"

Mandy shot him an evil look. He stared back at her completely unmoved.

"I guess..." She admitted. "But it's the only Italian I'll eat and none of that thin base sprinkles of cheese types the pure American loaded type."

He nodded and looked back at the menu without comment.

"Want me to order for you?" Mandy asked. Sarek raised her eyebrow at her.

"Never mind."

"If you wish." He said closing the menu and putting it down.

Mandy smiled and decided to get him to try the veggie burger with a side salad.

She placed an order with the waitress and was pleased she could finally talk to Sarek about the things she wanted to talk about.

"I uh...I was on the net the other day and I found something really interesting on the philosophy of IDIC."

"Infinite differences in infinite combinations."

"I find it fascinating do you subscribe to this philosophy?"

"Yes. Most Vulcan's do. Though many have hidden xenophobia's."

"If I understand the principals' right then it's very admirable."

He gave a slight nod.

"I thank you. Would you like me to explain those principles?"

Mandy nodded. By the time her food came she fully understood the Vulcan's respect for all life.

"May I ask a personal question?"

Mandy nodded trying to swallow the huge bite of pizza she had taken.

"Please do." Mandy laughed, remembering how two days ago she'd been so unsure of whether he liked her or not because of that lack of personal questions. Now she knew he desired her she could laugh a little at it.

"Do you attain to any of the Terran religions?"

"No. My mother and sister are religious."

"Do you have any interest in science?"

"A little but to be honest I love literature, it's what I studied at college."

Sarek was cutting his burger up with the knife and fork.

"I find most Terran literature to be highly illogical."

"What have you been reading?"

"I have read a well-known twenty-first century author called Stephan King. The characters suffered such greed that they committed immoral acts as part payment on the frivolous items they wanted. These immoral acts, practical jokes, lead to arguments amongst the town people and eventually led to several individual deaths and a large fight. They acted in an extremely illogical and violent manner."

"It's a psychological thriller. It's meant to be slightly scary."

"Its purpose is to be scary?"

"Literature doesn't necessarily have to have a purpose. But I think Stephen King always makes you think about how malleable and susceptible Humans can be to manipulations and all those little faults that he points out aren't so little in reality. "

"I see. A piece of literature that makes the reader consider their faults is perhaps not as illogical as I at first thought."

Mandy took her third slice of pizza. She watched Sarek watching her and felt a moment of awkwardness.

"Um...The burger good?"

"It is acceptable."

"So if I was looking for a good burger would you recommend this place?"

"As this is the first burger I have tried I don't know how it compares to other burgers. If you wanted a recommendation then I would have to do further research."

"You know I'm going to have to ask you for a recommendation."

"I'd think you are a lot more knowledgeable on this subject."

"Yes but it's funny to imagine you going to every burger joint in town and trying the burgers, that would be at least forty burgers."

"I would not go to every burger joint in town. I would delegate that task to one of my assistants."

Mandy snorted into her cola choking a little, Sarek reached a hand out towards her then let it drop.

Mandy felt a blush rising up her cheeks. She quickly thought of something to say to hide her embarrassment as she wiped the little droplets from her face with a napkin.

"Want to try a slice?" She said pointing to her pizza.

"I shall try it." He raised his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the waitress to order...a slice."

"Just have one of mine."

His brows hitched that half-millimetre closer to each other.

"I'm not going to eat it all; I wouldn't have room for ice-cream."

"You eat frozen cream?"

"Wait, you've never had ice-cream?"

"I get my daily intake of fat, sugar and calcium from foods which also offer some vitamin intake."

"I'm getting you the banana boat."

"I do not know what that is but it would be illogical to assume it was actually a boat made out of bananas."

"Okay, first try a slice of my pizza then the banana boat ice-cream."

"Is this food sharing customary between humans?"

"Yep, most of our celebrations include sharing food, thanks giving, Chinese new year, birthday cake."

"And second dates."

"Some second dates."

"So it is not a traditional part of the second date?"

"Only if the second date is going well."

Sarek definitely smirked this time, just a little and he seemed to hide it by taking a sip of his soda. Then he reached down and took a slice of pizza, took a Bite slowly chewed and then took a second bite. Mandy took that to mean that he liked it.

They continued to talk about the Terran books Sarek had read until they had finished their food. Mandy ordered ice cream and almost felt like a little kid as she waited until the ice cream arrived wanting to know how Sarek was going to react.

Finally the waitress brought over her strawberry sundae and Sarek's banana boat. She quickly took a couple of bites as Sarek turned the bowl around with the tips of his fingers, inspecting it.

"It's not going to bite, it's food."

"That doesn't necessarily mean it does not bite."

"I'm guessing that's an interesting story."

"Do you wish me to tell it?"

"Later, your ice-cream is melting."

Sarek's eyes flickered briefly down to the bowl he picked up his spoon and almost timidly pushed it into ball of vanilla ice cream that rested between the two chocolate ones and popped it into his mouth. Mandy smirked as his lips pursed. His back straightened a tiny bit more.

"You don't like it."

"No, it is cold and sweet."

"That's why people like it."

"Vulcan's do not like cold or sweet foods."

"Perhaps I should try some Vulcan food."

"I believe you will like it. It has some properties in common with Terran Indian food."

"Cool."

"Yes, the majority of it is served cool."

He waited patiently as she finished the rest of her ice cream then they handed the vouchers over and got up to go back to the car. Mandy picked up the prize bag. Mandy felt the strange feeling that she didn't want the date to end. As they walked in silence from the dinner to the car there was an awkward silence they hadn't experienced all day.

"Can we do this again?" Mandy asked.

"Bowling and lunch?"

"No, another date."

He paused and those beautiful all seeing eyes focused on her. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"I shall have little time spare in the upcoming week. I maybe free in an evening by other than that not until the weekend. Though I will have some translations of those poems to you tomorrow, they will be delivered to your place of work. They lose a small percentage of meaning in translation but the only alternative is that you learn Vulcan within the next week. "

"I think it may take a little longer than that."

"Indeed."

She suddenly realized there was something she had forgotten. She reached into the bag and pulled out the blue hat with the "I won the perfect game' writing across it.

"Come here." She said.

Sarek took an obliging step forwards.

"Little bit closer." She said crocking her finger and talking as she would to a weary horse.

Sarek raised his eyebrow.

"To what purpose?"

"I want to put the hat on you."

"Does the hat have any significance? My eyes do not need any protection from the Terran sun so perhaps it is ceremonial."

"Yes it's ceremonial; it's the perfect game ceremonial hat."

"I do not think the game 'perfect' in fact it has many deficits the main ones being it gives no intellectual stimulation and lacks almost any strategy."

Mandy put on her best over the top pout. Sarek cocked his head to the side.

"Are you ill Amanda?"

Mandy sighed.

"No." She answered as she stepped forwards stopping a few inches from him.

Sarek's deep black pool like eyes stared down at her.

"Wear the hat."

"Tell me the reason for your insistence."

"Because it'll be fun."

"Vulcan's do not hold fun as high up on their list of priorities as humans."

"So it's actually on the list?"

Sarek gave out a little puff of air, almost like a sigh.

"It'll make me happy if you wear the hat."

"You are easily amused. Very well then." Sarek reached out a hand to take the hat but Mandy stepped up to him bringing their bodies within two inches of each other then she stood on the tips of her toes and jammed the hat onto his head. It made the tips of his ears awkwardly stand out and she reached up with her fingertips to try and gently lift the fabric over those points. Sarek let out a startled gasp as her finger brushed against the curve of his left ear. His hand reached out quick as lightning and closed around her wrist, too tightly for a moment so she gasped but the pain was gone a second later as he loosened his grip and held her with a surprising gentleness.

He moved her hand down to rest at her side and released her.

In shock she stared up at his face and saw a tension in his features but when he spoke his voice was gentler than it had ever been.

"My ears are a particularly sensitive part of my anatomy."

Mandy suddenly remembered him telling that to the little girl in the nursery.

"I'll remember that." She breathed not knowing why she suddenly felt a little weak and short of breath. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity that if it had been malicious would have made her turn her heels and run. But it wasn't and instead made her want to close that two inches distance between them and pressed her body up to that strong lithe warm frame.

"I would appreciate it."

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." Mandy breathed forcing herself to take a step away from him before she did something totally inappropriate, say kiss him. If he didn't like her touching his ears she didn't want to think how he would react to that.

"It was not pain." He answered, turning on the balls of his feet and heading for the car before Mandy had time to consider and question what he had just said.

Yes, all their meaningful conversations take place in parking lots. Lots of talking, I'll have to look at adding a little more action in the next one.

P.S. Re-uploaded with the word veggie burger, somehow I forgot to mention it was a veggie burger before.


	4. The fling and the chess peices

Disclaimer: I do not own Star trek, It belongs to paramount and I do not own the poem used here either ( because my poetry is dreadful) that belongs to the fabulous Mr. Nimoy. I am not making profit of either of them.

Note: I'm not going to try and write anything from Sarek's P.O.V. because I'm writing another piece that's from Spock's point of view and there would be a danger of making my Vulcan sweethearts too similar.

* * *

The fling and the chess pieces.

Mandy felt strange going into school on Monday, most weekends went so quickly she could swear that they didn't actually exist and she was actually at school all week. But this weekend had seemed long, full, and as if something had happened that had changed her life ever so slightly. It was a strange feeling and one she wanted to ignore, it was ever so slightly scary.

She got through the morning on story time and daydreams of pointed ears, soulful eyes and long fingers. When the bell had gone she wondered where the time had gone and felt a little guilty the children hadn't had her full attention. When she walked into the staff room Paul was sat there.

" Morning Mandy."

His tone was deep with curiosity.

" Good morning Paul." She answered curiously.

" I had a visitor this morning."

" Oh?" She still didn't know what he was getting at.

" An assistant from the Vuclan embassy."

Mandy had to fight back a smile, that could only mean one thing, a message from Sarek.

" Really?"

" He dropped of a letter for you."

" Oh, that's interesting." Mandy smirked, he could dig as much as he liked she still wasn't giving anything away. " Can I have it?"

" It's in my office."

Mandy nodded, she walked out of the staff room without another word, dodged some very small children as she walked down the hallway and then ducked into Pauls office. The large white envelope was sat directly on the top of his desk. She settled herself into his chair and took a deep breath to calm her excitement as she picked it up.

'Miss Amanda Greyson' was written directly in the middle with black ink and a strangely curly yet precise handwriting that she immediately knew was Sarek's. She opened the envelope and slipped out two pieces of paper. As the shape of the writing on the second was clearly a poem she turned to the first piece.

' Miss Amanda,

I hope this note finds you well. Here is one of the poems I promised you. I apologize that there is only one but my duties have not allowed me the time to translate any more. I shall be sure to send some more at a later date.

Yours Sarek'

Mandy read through the letter twice and then set it down and picked up the sheet with the poem on.

_I love you  
not for what  
I want you to be  
But for what you are_

_I loved you then  
For what you were  
I love you now  
for what you have become_

_I miss you  
And not only you_

_I miss what I am  
When you are here...  
You bring out the best in me_

Mandy fell back into the seat with a happy sigh. She had always known Vulcan's were really romantics deep down.

* * *

Mandy pulled at the bottom of her jumper, she wondered if anybody else in the universe ever felt this anxious when visiting their parents. Her dad was away for the week on business so tonight it would just be her mother and her younger pregnant sister Sarah, who had been staying with her mother for a few days. Mandy knew that her sisters recent wedding and even more recent pregnancy was going to be used to unfavourably compare Mandy. Of course it had only been a week since she had broken up with Bobby and as her mother hadn't seen her face to face since then she knew that most of the night would be one, her mother pointing out that her younger sister was already married and expecting a child when she couldn't seem to keep a relationship going for more than a few months and two, why had she broken up with Bobby? Could she fix it? Could she please lower her expectations in time for her to get more grandchildren? It didn't feel like she had been through a break up only a week previously and she had no doubts about why, perhaps Sarek was just a bounceback but the excitement of getting to know him was definitely stopping her from feeling that 'oh, I'm single again, well that's not so bad but..' feeling.

Mandy sighed as she walked into her living room, she picked her bag up and quickly checked through it's contents sure she had everything she needed. As she grabbed her keys from the mantle her eyes came to rest on the photo she had placed there two days ago when she had got back from the bowling alley. She didn't even come up to Sarek's shoulders and while she was grinning widely he was staring blankly at the screen. But they looked like a couple, like they belonged together. She had to stop herself from feeling such warm fuzzy feelings towards him, she had not known him for nearly long enough to be feeling the way she was, dizzy and excited and longing to hear from him again. She felt like a teenager again, like before she saw that there were no real princes in the world of dating, no fairy tales come true. She gave a little smile as she turned from the photo and left her apartment.

She arrived at her parents house forty minutes later, she had not grown up in this house her parents had moved into it shortly after she had left for New York to study literature at college. All that meant was that she had no happy childhood memories of this house just memories of the forced monthly dinners where she would be constantly bombarded with barely concealed snide comments and disappointment. Why her parents were never proud of her she didn't know. Why they couldn't see her accomplishments and only seemed to worry about her singleton status, it was the twenty third century, it wasn't as if a woman's only opportunity in life and only noticeable accomplishment was marriage. Her parents attitude always reminded her of an eighteenth century writer called Austen. She considered doing a runner for a moment as she stood outside their door then she took a deep breath and pressed her finger to the bell. Her mother opened the door with a smile.

" Amanda." Her eyes flickered over her pencil skirt and jumper ensemble. " You look.. I always thought you needed to put on a little weight."  
Mandy inwardly guffed, she had lost weight since the last time she had seen her mother, there was no point in pointing it out to her mother though because she'd just turn it around and insult her jumper or her hair or perhaps even her shoes, anything and everything was fair game.

Mandy walked into the house, her mother had choose to decorate in twenty different shades of off white, apart from the bathroom, that was an imaginative blue. She made her way through the dull living room into the dining room where her sister was already sat. Apart from a hatred of sit coms and a love of twentieth century literature her and her sister shared the same big dark eyes and the same straight dark hair. Her sister however was taller than her and had always been jealous of Mandy's (somewhat limited) curves as she herself was completely flat. Though now she had the smallest little baby bump. She stood as Mandy entered. Mandy gave her a warm and honest smile as she pulled her into a bear hug.

" Oh my god! Look at you." She placed her hand on that baby bump. " How's my nephew?"

" He's doing good."

" And you?"

Sarah smiled. " I'm getting used to it."

" Used to it?"

" Not having panic attacks every time I think about the sweating and swearing bit."

" That's a very short bit, if I were you I'd be worried about the eighteen years that comes after it."

Sarah laughed.

" Still a vegetarian?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

Mandy rolled her eyes at Sarah who gave a knowing smile.

" Yes Mum, That hasn't changed in thirteen years."

" Don't sass me Mandy."

" Sorry Mom."

" I really don't know where your attitude comes from."

Mandy sat down with a sigh, she hoped the night would go quickly and had deliberately arrived late so that her mother would have to put dinner out straight away so as not to burn it. Her and Sarah caught up with their day to day gossip about people they had in common and how things were going at their jobs. Then their mother came out and placed a mac cheese and salad in front of her, considering how often her mother had put mac cheese in front of her it was the only vegetarian meal she could cook.

" So…" Her mother started conversationally as she started cutting her pork chop. " Still haven't made up with Bobby?"

" I'm not going to make up with Bobby Mom, he isn't right for me and I don't love him."

Her mother looked straight into her eyes for a moment then shook her head.

" You're not getting any younger you know Mandy, all the best men are already married now. Your dating life will only go down hill from here.. It will take longer to find suitable men to date as well."

Her mother stated as if she was the worlds foremost dating expert. She had been married for the past thirty five years to her childhood sweet stared down at her mac cheese and salad. She hated how this was the only facet of her life her mother was interested in. She grabbed hold of it like a vicious dog with a teddy bear, shaking till all the stuffing fell out and all that was left was a rag.

"Actually." She started wanting to win the conversation for once. " I've been on a couple of dates this last week."

Her mothers startled look would be worth the argument she knew was coming. Her sister looked up and gave a little wink.

"Oh?"

Mandy took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she could find words that explained Sarek. She didn't know if she could explain the way she saw him, the way she knew, just knew him after so little time. The kindness she knew was under that stoic logical façade. That little sense of humour where he would deliberately say something to make her laugh and he'd hide that deliberation but there would be the smallest twinkle in those soulful eyes. The way his presence made her feel comfortable and secure, the ease of being with him despite their differences and their slight misunderstandings. It had been ten days, was she being stupid to feel this after ten days. Her mother stared expectantly at her.

"He's.. Well he's a nice guy. Chivalrous." She said feebly.

"And what does this nice guy do?"

" He's an ambassador."

" For what company?" Sarah asked.

" For the planet Vulcan actually."

" Well, it's just a fling then." Her mother said flippantly.

" How do you know? I could really like him. He's smart and funny and he's so…so kind."

" Well he'll be off planet half the time. You can't have a serious relationship with a guy whose always off in space somewhere, besides he spends all his time with Vulcan's and you know some of that's going to wear off."

Mandy felt her muscles tense.

"Some of what?" She asked.

" That dullness, that roboticness."

" He is the Vulcan ambassador to earth and I don't find him dull."

" He's an alien?" Her mother said staring at her opened mouthed. The forkful of mac cheese hovering uneaten in the air.

"Yes. A Vulcan." Mandy answered daring her mother to say something about it. Sarah's eyes flickered nervously between the two of them.

" Oh Mandy! I'm sure that's very exciting but come on.."

" Come on what Mom? It's the twenty-third century you know?"

Her mother got up and turned to leave the room.

" There's just no talking to you. You'll see in a couple of weeks."

There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes after Mandy's mother had left.

" You always were the rebellious one Mandy." Sarah said.

Mandy choose not to answer but did note the slight hint of hero worship in her younger sisters voice. Sarah's eyes kept flickering over her and she finally dropped her fork in frustration.

" What?"

" Well do they even have the same stuff?" Sarah whispered.

" Oh come on!"

" Well, do they? You know I've read about Aliens who keep their testicles where we keep our knees . And Vulcan's are telepaths, what if they don't even have balls? What if they just inseminate you with their minds?"  
" You're ridiculous, you know that?" Mandy said ( as if she hadn't considered that their might be a few differences between Vulcan and Human men.)

" You know they kiss with their fingers?"

"Sarah." She sighed.

" It's true. I saw it in a documentary."

" Vulcan's kiss with their fingers?" Mandy said. That strange tingling sensation when she touched him had suddenly clicked into place.

" Yeah."

" Vulcan's kiss with their fingers." Mandy muttered wondering how she had not known that. Suddenly her trying to hold his hand in the parking lot took on a whole new dimension. He did know that she didn't know, didn't he?

" You could have been heavy petting with him without even realizing."

" I think I have, well not heavy exactly."

" Mandy, you're such a slut. " She leaned in closer as Mandy was about to protest. " Tell me what it's like."

" Just like a tingling. It's quite nice actually."

Sarah looked at her sister with admiration, Mandy knew that she thought her adventurous to be dating a Mandy quite liked having somebody to talk to about Sarek.

" You know those gorgeous pointed ears Vulcan's have?" Mandy whispered.

" Well I think they're erogenous zones."

" Mandy!" Her mothers voice came from over her shoulder.

" Jeez Mom as you keep pointing out I'm a grown woman."

" Enough of this conversation."

Mandy sighed.

" Yes. Mom."

" So Sarah, when's your next scan?"

* * *

She had just got back to her apartment and happily threw on a pair of flannel pyjamas when her Com system started to give an annoying trill. She settled on her overstuffed sofa and leaned over to turn the Com system on. She smiled as she saw Sarek's features fill the screen. Her heart skipped a beat, jeez she'd got it bad.

" Miss Grayson. I am not disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Excuse the pyjamas I was just getting ready for bed."

Sarek's eyes quickly flickered over her, then without missing a beat he answered.

" There is nothing to excuse. I have an evening free, on Wednesday. I wondered if you had any previous appointments?"

" No." She said trying not to sound over enthusiastic. "What did you have in mind?"

"A game of strategy."

"Which?"

" Chess."

"Chess?"

" One of my pastimes . It exercises the mind and teaches focus." He explained.

" I haven't played chess in years."

" Is it acceptable?"

"Very. I can cook."

" That is a useful skill.'`

Mandy smiled.

" I was offering to cook a meal for you." It wasn't until the words came out of her mouth when she realized that cooking to impress a man would be a lot more effective if she'd cooked more than cheese on toast in the last two years, take away was just convenient.

" That would be more than acceptable."

" Seven thirty?"

" Yes."

" Chess and dinner at seven-thirty."

" Yes." Something around the corners of his eyes seemed to soften slightly. " I will be glad to see you again Amanda."

" You too."

" Goodbye."

" Bye."

Mandy felt a slight disappointment when the screen went black. Before being hit with an onslaught of excitement at the thought of seeing him again and then nervousness, why had she offered to cook?

* * *

Mandy looked down at the cook book her mother had brought her two Christmas's ago. The one she hadn't opened since that point. She had found the recipe that morning and had stopped at the grocery shop on the way home. Now she was looking down at the rather ambitions Mediterranean terrine, flat breads and aubergine paste. She gave a sigh and opened the bag of chickpeas putting them in a bowl to soak. She felt a little relieved that she hadn't dropped them, that had to be a good sign.  
Two hours and a sliced thumb later and Mandy was starting to feel stressed. Everything that could go wrong was going wrong, the flat breads weren't flat, they'd puffed up, how had that even happened? And as she was adding spices to her aubergine paste the lid of the chilli powder fell off, it seemed the more she tried to scrape the excess out the more it seemed to get mixed in and as she was working on that the Mediterranean terrine stuck to the bottom of the pan so little burnt bits got stuck to it. At least nothing could go wrong with the drinks, she had gotten soda, fruit juices and a bottle of wine so there should be something in that mix that he could have. With fifteen minutes till Sarek arrived Mandy turned the heat right down and ran into her bedroom to throw on a cute little summer dress, it had a rather risky neckline but she threw a shrug on over the top so it wouldn't appear as if she was revealing a undue amount of skin. She retouched her foundation and put on some mascara and a pinkish tinged lip gloss. Then was able to quickly squirt a room spray, straighten the bed sheets ( only because you had to walk through the bedroom to get to the bathroom, honestly) and the couch cushions and set the two seated fold up table she usually kept in her closet with the usual glasses and cutlery. She felt butterflies in her stomach as when her doorbell rang. She checked herself in the mirror in the hallways and judging herself presentable she opened the door. She couldn't help grinning when she saw Sarek stood there in the hallway of her flat, almost filling the doorway. Tonight he was wearing a white dress shirt and slacks. His lips quirked ever so slightly at her and he bowed his head in welcoming offering her a bottle of wine.

" Hello Amanda." He glanced down at the bottle he was holding. " I have been told that on Earth when you visit another's home for a meal it is traditional to bring an alcoholic drink."  
Mandy took the bottle, she glanced quickly at the label, red and French and, jeez she didn't think she had ever had such a mature wine. And she didn't think a man had ever brought wine to dinner at her house, all her girl friends yes, but men seemed to forget the social curtseys. But Sarek followed the book of etiquette ( literally) to the letter.

" Thank you. " She stepped back to let him in and there was an awkward moment when he just stayed standing in her doorway.

" Would you like to come in?"

" Yes." Sarek said. He stayed stood in the tiny entrance hall as Mandy closed the door. Which forced her to manoeuvre around him to open the door to the front room, their bodies mere inches from each other she could sense the heat coming off him. She wondered if the higher body temperature was a Vulcan thing or just a Sarek thing. She stopped herself from giving a nervous little laugh as she thought about how whatever happened at least she had a 'hot' man in her apartment again.

She opened up the door to her living room and for tonight dining room. Sarek followed her in and she briefly saw him looking around before she had a moment of panic at the thought of burning dinner again and headed for the kitchen.

" Make yourself comfortable I'm just going to check on the dinner. What would you like to drink?"

" Water please."

" Okay." Mandy answered noticing for the first time the bag on his back.

She stirred the terrane and then bent to search her cupboards for something to serve the food on, she went for three serving dishes and a plate for the flatbreads. She grabbed a ready made green salad and emptied it into one of the bowls glad that at least one part of the meal would be edible. She poured Sareks water and took a deep breath to calm herself as she went back out into the living room. Sarek was stood by her bookshelf looking through her books, his bag had been place next to her sofa. He turned as she walked in and Mandy wondered whether she should apologize in advance for the disastrous meal and suggest getting a take- away. Instead she gave a wide fake smile.

" Hope you're hungry."

" Reasonably so."

" Would you like to sit at the table?" She said gesturing to the tiny table. Sarek nodded politely. Mandy went and finished dishing out the meal and placed the salad and (un) flat breads in front of Sarek and then realized their would be no room for the other two bowls. She froze looking at the table.

" Umm…"

" Is there something wrong?"

" There's not room for all the dishes on the table."

Sarek crooked his head to one side.

" Then we will fill our plates in the kitchen and then eat out here."

Mandy nodded, it was obvious but it spoilt her idea of the perfect evening in. She led Sarek into the kitchen and pointed to the bowls of food.

" That's Mediterranean terrine. And aubergine paste. I hope you're not allergic to anything."

" Vulcan's digestive systems do not allow for any kind of poisoning."

" Oh good."

Sarek raised his eyebrow.

" Not that I think it will poison you, I'm just glad that I can't poison you in anyway." She took a deep breath. "I'm just digging myself further into a hole aren't I?"

Sarek looked down to her feet.

" You do not seem to be digging."

" It's a saying. It means I'm making a problem worse."

" There is a problem?"

" Never mind."

Sarek starred at her for a moment then turned back to the food. Mandy had the idea that if he were Human he would have shrugged his shoulders. They filled their plates and went back into the front room to eat. Mandy watched with anxiety as Sarek dug his fork into the aubergine paste and tasted it. His facial expression did not change and for a moment Mandy decided that perhaps the food hadn't turned out as bad as she thought. That moment ended when he tore a piece of the flat bed scooped up some of the paste and after two seconds felt as if her mouth were on fire. She jumped up and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water.

" Amanda?" Sarek called after her.

As she glugged down the second glass of water She herd footsteps behind her.

" Amanda, are you ill?" She noted a hint of what could only be worry in his voice.

" Hot." She gasped between gulps.

" The food, I believe it was only 69 degrees. " He stated.

Mandy's mouth still burnt but she knew it was as better as it was going to get in the next ten minute.

" No, it was too spicy. "

" I understand."

They walked back into the front room.

" You don't have to eat it. " Mandy said as she sat down.

" Spicy food does not affect me."

Mandy nodded and pushed the paste to the side of her plate away from the terrine. The Terrine itself wasn't so bad, apart from the black charcolie bits.

" Is it okay?"

" It has an interesting flavour."

" It's burnt." Mandy admitted.

" I believe it adds to the flavour." Sarek answered. Mandy couldn't help but smirk. They continued eating in silence but it was an easy comfortable silence that in Mandy's experience usually occur that easily until much later In a relationship. Sarek actually went into the kitchen for seconds, Mandy wondered if he was just being overly polite or if Vulcan taste buds really were that different.

" Thank you Amanda." Sarek said as he finished eating.

" Would you like anything else? More water? Wine? Fruit juice?"

" Yes, Fruit juice would be welcome."

Mandy picked up the dishes, she quickly threw the left over's in the fridge and the dishes in the sanitisor. And poured Sarek an apple juice deciding Mango would be to sweet for his tastes. When she went back out into the front room Sarek was setting up a 3-D chess set on the table where they had been eating just minutes before.

" Shall I put on some music?" Mandy asked.

Sarek was silent for a moment, Mandy knew that he was actually considering the question from every possible view point, everything he did hinted at that meticulous way of doing things. The way he lined up the multiple levels of the chess board gently nudging one a millimetre in one direction another a half millimetre clockwise illustrated this perfectly.

" Yes, if you do not believe it will distract you."

" It won't." Mandy answered. She kept her music disks on the bottom level of her bookshelf , she knelt down to look through them for something suitable.

" Do you have a preference?"

" I have little knowledge of Terran music."

Mandy decide classical music would probably go best with chess so she scanned the small classical section of her collection and picked out a mozart collection then she slotted it into the multimedia station inbuilt into her living room wall. The opening bars of Mozarts ode to joy started to drift out the speakers. She turned it down so it would be just some background music.

" This music is interesting."

" It's a composer called Mozart."

" Mozart, I shall remember next time somebody asks I have a preference for Mozart. I was looking at ht pictures on your mantle earlier."

Mandy blushed wondering what he thought of the fact that his picture was on the mantle. She also wondered where he kept his copy.

" Pictures of you're family?"

" My two sisters." Mandy answered. " Do you have any siblings?" She asked, glad that they seemed to be heading towards a personal talk and she could get rid of that feeling of not knowing much about him.

" No." He seemed to stiffen slightly, and hesitated for a split second. " I have a son."

Mandy tried to hide her shock, she had never thought to ask whether Sarek had children, she had just never considered it. When she had first seen him interacting with the children in the school he hadn't seemed very comfortable. Perhaps that was why she had assumed he was childless, but what else did the presence of a child mean.

" You're uh.. divorced?" She asked. He can't be married she told herself, why would he be pursuing her if he was married, surely he wasn't like that.

" No."

Mandy felt her heart hammering in her chest.

" Divorce is not common on Vulcan. I was once to be married but she succumbed to an epidemic."

" I'm sorry." Mandy spluttered not sure what to say, he never knew how to react to people who had such sadness and loss in their past.

" I'm sorry."

Sarek gave her a strange look she could translate.

"That you lost somebody you loved." Unthinking she reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

" I had only met her on two occasions, there was an arrangement between our parents."  
For the third time in three minutes Mandy was completely thrown. She just didn't know how to react so instead she decided to just listen and try to figure it all out later.

" Oh." She said.

" And the epidemic was forty-seven years ago."

" Oh."

Mandy had to wonder how old he was and how young he had been when he had been engaged? what had he thought of it? What had he thought of her? Felt for her? He wanted to understand him, wanted to know as much about him as possible.

" Oh." She said again.

Sarek took a step back making her hand fall from his arm.

" You are shocked by this information." He stated.

" No, well yes.."

" It is common on Vulcan for families to make arrangements for their children's bonding when they are around seven years of age."

" I can't imagine the kids at my school getting engaged. I mean hundreds of years ago their were arranged marriages in some earth cultures but …" She didn't know how to finish the sentence, she suddenly felt rather stupid. All day she had been as excited as a teenager before the prom for a guy who she actually knew nothing about. She started to feel doubts again.

" There are logical reasons for thing's being done the way they are on Vulcan. It has been this way for thousands of years."

" SO uh.. " Mandy hunted around wanting to get the conversation back on safe territory, she thought it would be okay to ask about his son. She knew about children, she spent all day five days a week with children, and she was too curious not to ask.

" Your son, how old is he?"

" He is ten years of age. He is being raised by his mothers family."

" You said you'd never dated."

" I have not."

" And his mother was not your fiancé?"

" No."

" I don't think I understand."

"I cannot explain. This concerns you."

Mandy was completely lost, she didn't know why he couldn't explain, she didn't know how to react.

" No, maybe…a little. These things happen."

" Indeed, at times they are unavoidable."

Mandy felt even more confused, surely in this age pregnancy was completely avoidable.

" And you never wanted to marry her?"

" Marrying her would have forced her to assign her titles and lines to me. They have been in her family for many generations and she did not wish for them to pass into my family and be dispersed between the offspring I produce."

" So as it stands her child with you with you inherits her lands and titles."

" Indeed. You are still concerned, this information has made you doubt my character."

" No, I mean. Your past is your past we all have them. I'm just trying to understand how you can say you have never dated and yet you have a child I mean I don't mind you have a child we've only just met and we're just getting to know each other and you know I like kids." She said very quickly. Sarek levelled her with a steady gaze. She went and sat down at the table wondering if she was handling this right.

" How long ere the two of you together?" she asked before she could stop herself.

" I was present at her home for two weeks."

" It was a fling!" She exclaimed thinking she finally understood.

" Fling?"

" A sex thing. You want somebody , you get it out of your system and once it's over you realize that you're not actually interested in the other persons personality."

Sarek visibly flinched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mandy was surprised she had actually dragged an emotional reaction out of him, and was a little scared that she seemed to have made him angry.

" Sorry have I offended you?"

Sarek opened his eyes and she was hit by the depth of them once again, they seemed to capture her entirely so that she couldn't move or breath.

" These matters are not discussed."

" Matters pertaining to sexuality?"

" Indeed, I have a child, I have been mated once but never bonded. I hope that knowledge is enough for you to judge whether my companionship is suitable."  
Mandy stood up again and reach out for him. In that moment he seemed strangely vulnerable to her. His eyes glanced down as she rested her hand on his arm.

" Of course it's suitable. Thank you, for opening up to me."

" I have told you more than I would a Vulcan woman as I know you do not understand our ways."

" You try to understand me and I'm trying to understand you. Shall we play?"

Sarek sat across from her at the table. His lips quirked the slightest amount as if giving her a ' it's alright' smile and Mandy immediately felt relived.

" You will play the white queen?" Sarek asked.

" Yes." Mandy said as that was the side of the board that she was sat at.

" Then you go first."

Mandy looked at the board trying to think of a clever first move but had to settle on moving a Pawn to spaces. Two more turns and that poor little pawn had disappeared from the board. Five more turns and she had lost three more pieces and knew that there was no chance of managing a dignified defeat; her fake little army was getting slaughtered. The she saw he had left his castle open to her queen and she smiled as she knocked over the castle and plucked it from the board. Sarek raised his eyebrow. Two turns later after a pawn was left open to her knight she started to become suspicious.

" You're letting me win."

" I am merely elongating the game. If it were over to quickly not only would I shorten the time I get to be in your company but also you may loss confidence in your chess playing abilities. A loss of confidence would affect your performance in the next game."

Mandy knocked over the pawn and took it off the board.

" Well stop it." She said.

" Very well."

He moved his knight from the third level down to the second taking the knight she had just moved there, he had set up the perfect trap sacrificing his pawn as bait. The next go he check mated her and Mandy had o feel a little sorry the game was over even though she had lost spectacularly it had been quite fun, not as fun as bowling but still fun. She smiled and said 'good game' and then they sat together in silence for a moment. The end of the game seemed to mean the night was over and even though she had work in the morning and it was getting quite late she didn't want the night to end.

" How about snap?" She suggested quickly before he had a chance to say goodnight.

" Snap? Is that a game?"

" Yes. It's a card game."

" I know game cards. What are the rules."

Mandy smiled and got up to pull the cards out of a cupboard draw. Sarek quickly took down the chess set.

" right the rules are simple, I mix up the cards and split the pack we take turns flipping them over one by one, when the card you put down is the same colour and number as the previous one then the first person to shout snap and slam their hand down on the cards wins the pile. The aim is to win all the cards."

" It lacks strategy." Sarek said but Mandy knew it was simply a comment and not a refusal.

" Well you have to be really quick when you slam your hand down before the other person does."

Sarek finished putting away the chess set. They sat across from each other on the table. Mandy smirked as him as she shuffled the cards, part other wanted to ask him to do it. She wanted to see those long flexible fingers ..she kicked herself again. She split the pack and gave him half.

She flipped the first card over and moving so fast his hand was a blur Sarek flicked another on top of it. She smiled up at him and he met her eyes, Mandy thought he was flirting with her. Less than thirty seconds later a king of hearts was thrown on top of the kind of diamonds and Mandy's hand flung out.

"SNAP!"

There was silence form Sarek and when she glanced up at him she saw his hand hovering up in the air. When the piece fell together she could have kicked herself.  
" You can't play this can you?"  
Sarek slowly shook his head.

" Because you might accidentally touch my hand and you don't want to do that." She clarified.

Sarek stared at her for a long moment.

" The first part of that statement is true."

" Explain."

Although Sarek didn't visible move an inch Mandy had the strangest feeling he was fidgeting, maybe it was that slight flicker of his eyes to her hand.

" I cannot play because I might accidentally touch your hand, but it is not that I do not want to merely that I should not."

Mandy tried to keep from smiling considering what her sister had told her about Vulcan's hands it was a very good thing he wanted to do a little hand , she wanted him to explain it, just in case her sister had got it wrong.

"Why not?"

" Because for Vulcan's the touching of hands is a romantic gesture, it is because of the number of receptors in our hands. Touching hands for a Vulcan is comparable to kissing for a Human."

Mandy felt that her heart was beating so fast and so hard that Sarek would be able to hear it. Then she reminded herself that she had read that Vulcan's hearing was three times as powerful as a Human's that he definitely could.

" Are you saying that you want to..Vulcan kiss me?"

" You are very desirable to me."

Mandy held her breath as she reached out to him with trembling fingers to touch the back of his hand. Not feeling very confident she stroked her fingertips across the warm and soft skin. The effects on Sarek were incredible, his breath actually hitched and his eyes flickered partly shut for a moment and then he gently pulled away from her and held his hand up. Mandy stared wondering what he wanted her to do but feeling bold from having brought about a reaction in him. She mirrored his movements as he held his two fingers up and gently inched them towards hers until they touched. It was like a bolt of electricity heading straight down her spine. She pulled away eyeing him wearily but his straight stare told her that she was feeling exactly what he expected her to feel. She reached forwards again and felt a smaller shiver this time and a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body and she instantly relaxed. Sarek rubbed his fingers up and down hers once and then she did the same. She saw his throat move as her pulled away as if he were gulping.

"Thank you." He said softly.

She let out a breath of air she hadn't known she was holding.

" I.. Yeah, its comparable."

Sarek definitely smiled.

" I must take my leave of you now."

" Oh." She said disappointed and a little surprised at the suddenness. "Okay."

Sarek stood up and picked up his bag. Mandy wordlessly followed him to the door. He turned to her as he went.

" Thank you for the meal and your company Amanda."

" Your welcome." She answered.

Sarek bowed his head to her and then left Mandy stood in the doorway feeling as if it had been a rather strange evening and trying not to think too much about that finger kiss because she would collapse into a giggling puddle if she did.

* * *

Okay, not sure if this one flowed quite right and that talk between them got a bit awkward. So for anybody reading both this story and Cautionary Love you'll notice that I'm starting to diverge slightly from the story line set out in the Bowling and Banded knees chapter , I will be adding a couple of extra date nights as I'm enjoying writing this and want it to be a little longer than five chapters. But the basic story line will be kept the same. Oh, just in case I didn't make it clear the idea between Sarek and his son ( Sybok) and the reason he was embarrassed by the conversation was that Sarek went into Pon Farr when visiting the house of a Vuclan princess.


	5. The boyfriend and the iceskates

Wow, quite a wait I know. Although writing is the love of my life sometimes other things have to come first and in this case it was my sixty-two page dissertation.

Oh, there's some bits of conversation borrowed from Sarek in 'Spock's world'.

Authors note: I have been ice skating all of once during my life so I've remained vague.

Okay, I think this chapter is a very cautiously rated T due to the writers dirty mind and sexual puns.

* * *

The boyfriend and the ice-skates

Four days, it had been four days since Mandy had heard from a certain pale skinned, strong, soulful eyed interplanetary ambassador. She was not concerned, not exactly but it was Sunday and growing late, and most people call at weekends. That is if they want to talk, and he did want to talk to her, right? He had left suddenly on Wednesday but she didn't think she had done anything to cause the sudden departure. The conversation had been very personal and she knew that he had been slightly uncomfortable. He had thanked her, for .. kissing, if you could call it kissing, it definitely felt like kissing just without, you know lips. Who thanks a person after kissing them? She knew he was polite to a fault but wasn't that taking it a bit too far? Or maybe thanking her was a bad thing, maybe she was so bad at the finger teasing thing that he hadn't known what to say. She had found it pleasurable but then again she had no point of reference. He had seemed to enjoy it.. she was over thinking this wasn't she? It was like Logan Zimmerman in fifth grade all over again.

She sighed and looked around her apartment, wasn't there something she was meant to be doing today? Like grocery shopping or marking or visiting people, wasn't she supposed to be having a life and not hanging around thinking about a guy. She was a strong independent woman with a career and hobbies and friends, she was not a silly teenage girl who hangs around waiting for guys to call. She still didn't have any ideas of where to go for the summer break, usually by the end of the first week of the new academic year she knew where she would be going on holiday, it was something to get her through long days when the kids wouldn't settle. This time she wanted to go somewhere historical, perhaps somewhere in Europe, she had been to France several times and Italy. Perhaps Asia instead? She went to her desk and sat down, logged onto her computer and started to type in various key words to search for package holidays. As she looked at a possible trip to Japan with cooking lessons in various restaurants her computer went through it's usual logging on processes ending with a little beeping noise as it a small window opened up with details of her messages. She gave a little huff as she looked down and saw that the first message was from Paul, something about it being her turn to organize the X-mas bizarre, it was the weekend why did he have to remind her of work when it was the weekend? She scrolled down, her sister had sent her some pictures from her scan and Mandy took a moment to look at them and send a note saying that he looked like her but really she didn't see the point of fussing over the baby before it was even born. When it was born she would play the doting aunt, she loved children, really, it was just pregnant women made her slightly nervous. She finished the note with a promise to call her later in the week. She felt a slight tingle as she saw the last message, it was from Sarek.

Dear Amanda,

Trade agreements between Earth and the Andorians has as my Terran assistant puts it 'hit a snag'. It has proven impossible to complete my duties whilst on Earth as the Andodrians are rather suspicious. Relations between Vulcans and Andorians has always been a little strained and the fact that the Terrans have help from a Vulcan ambassador on this matter has pushed the Andorians into seeking off planet negations at a neutral location. I depart later today, the messages I receive from you will take 14.2 hours to be transmitted to the vessel but I do wish for you to keep in contact. If negotiations go as planned I will be back on Earth by late Friday afternoon. I wish to see you at your next earliest convenience after my return.

I await your reply with hope and anticipation.

Yours Sarek

Mandy smiled to herself, 'with hope and anticipation'. Maybe she had underestimated her Vulcan kiss techniques. She pressed the reply button and spent a moment deciding whether she should put 'dear Sarek' at the start but it didn't seem quite right to her. ' My adorable Sarek' perhaps, My beautiful soulful, secretly sensitive, strong.. what? Not Boyfriend, they hadn't known each other long enough for that, yet she felt she felt something quite unfamiliar. It was comfortable and sweet and exciting and just right.

Sarek,

I am sorry the Andorains are being difficult ( they're the blue skinned guys with the antennas right?, They always seemed to me to have a bad attitude), though It must be quite nice to get off Earth for a while, I myself have only ever been as far as New Berlin but that's very similar to Earth, exactly the same culture and architecture and food. The only difference is that on Earth one looks up at the moon at night whereas on the moon one looks up at the Earth at night. I'm sorry, I'm type babbling, I would love to see you when you get back. I am free on the Saturday if that works for you.

Take care,

Amanda Greyson.

Tuesday

Dear Amanda,

Trade agreements started this afternoon, I cannot tell you where but we are less than a days travel from Earth. It is too early to know if I will be back on your planet by Saturday, I will inform you as soon as I do know. That being said if I have returned by Saturday then my time is yours. Know that I feel the light years between us acutely, and that in spare moments I allow myself thoughts of you, the one who is dear to me.

Guard yourself well until my return.

Yours Sarek.

Mandy felt butterflies in her stomach as she read, he was so passionate and yet not passionate like the Earth men she had known, the men who though passion meant sex, no this was passion in another way., A stronger yet more innocent way, the way he wrote to her made her feel so .. special so adored. How could somebody who showed so little emotion in their face and in their voice pour so much into a few simple written lines. She did not know how to reply her fingers trembled slightly over the keyboard then with a large outtake of breath she hadn't realized she was holding she turned of the screen. She would wait until he confirmed that he could meet her on Saturday before she replied.

Thursday.

My dearest Amanda.

I have not heard from you, perhaps your reply was lost in transmission. The trade agreements have been successful. As in all good negotiations Each party has gained something they wanted. I will be returning to Earth tomorrow, therefore free to spend Saturday with you if you are still going to be unoccupied on that day. I will submit to any activity you wish. (Mandy had very naughty thoughts at this.) If you are not free on Saturday then perhaps you will be free on an evening next week? I will call tomorrow evening if I do not hear from you beforehand.

Take care Amanda.

Dear Sarek.

Saturday is fine, perhaps the afternoon so you can have a lie in and recover from your journey. I've been thinking of various 'Terran' activities I could introduce you to. What do you think of ice skating? I used to go all the time as a child, I entered competitions when I was a teenager but it's been over a year since I've been. Well, think about it. Have a safe journey back and I'll see you soon.

Mandy.

* * *

Mandy got in on Friday after staying behind school four hours for parent teacher day. It was always one of the most stressful parts of her job trying to convince over-anxious parents that yes their child was if not perfectly normal they were well within the general range of normal, certainly not abnormal at least. Lots of nine year old boys sneak peaks at playboy magazines when given the chance, it was natural curiosity in the physical differences between the genders, it did not mean he was going to grow up to be a sex offender. And then there were the parents who weren't anxious enough, who wouldn't read a book with their kids despite them being two years behind in their basic skills levels.

When she got home, half starved and fully harassed she replicated herself some vegetable stew with dumplings ate it quickly and jumped into the shower. She had just finished washing off the lavender scented soap suds off when the communicated started ringing. Mandy took a minute to consider not answering then remembering Sarek suggested he might call. She grabbed a towel from the rack and sprinted to the living room. She turned the com on voice only.

"Hello, Amanda Greyson here."

"Hello Amanda, this is Sarek is there a problem with your communicator?"

Mandy felt butterflies in her stomach at his deep resonate voice.

"No, I'm just naked."

She cursed herself for speaking without thinking as there was a long fertile silence.

"I was in the shower." She explained.

" I am sorry for disturbing you."

"It's okay. How was your journey?"

"Uneventful. And your week?"

"Eventful, parent teacher night, I don't want to talk about it."

"For confirmation, that is when you meet with the parents to tell them of their child's progression."

" Yes, it was a stressful night."

"I understand. I will not ask any more questions. You are still available to meet tomorrow?"

"Yes. How about twoish?"

"Exactly two will be fine."

" Are you up for ice skating?"

" Up for, interesting. Yes, I am up for ice skating, I am not sure what it entails but I am willing to try. Besides ice is rare on Vulcan so it will be a relatively new experience to see the ice. "

" Good, it'll be fun."

" I look forwards to it, I shall leave you to get dressed now I would not wish you to catch a chill."

"Goodnight Sarek."

"Goodnight M.. Amanda."

* * *

Mandy sat stock still, she stared down at her hands. The slightest movement and the still drying nail polish would smudge. It always took her at least three attempts to get her nails perfect. This time she was aiming for first time perfect. She had briefly consider whether she was too old for glitter polish but the little shiny multicolored pieces of foil would go perfect with the ice. She had however decided she was too old to wear the blue skin tight Lycra glitter ice skating outfit she had worn to a contest as a teenager. The fact that it looked a million sizes too small helped but was not the deciding factor in that decision.

Three minutes, it had definitely been three minutes on the bottle it said two so there was a good chance she could move now. Better give it thirty seconds just in case 30,29,28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23 Ah forget it. She stood up and tapped the nail of her thumb with a fingertip, not even tacky, SCORE! The moment of elation stopped when she saw the time, the old jeans and jean jacket she had thrown on that morning to shop and clean were not suitable for a icy romantic date. And it was going to be icy and romantic, skating on a rink surrounded by fairy lights classic ballads playing over the sound system and hot chocolate with hot baked potatoes filled with cream cheese and chives. And she had seven minutes to make herself look gorgeous for this romantic date. She threw on her new black jeans and reasonably new skin tight sweater with the funny little ruffles around the draping sleeves. She rushed into the bathroom and put on a quick layer of clear lip gloss, some blusher (because you need a little color when your around ice) and said a little prey to the god of rushed make-up that she wouldn't poke herself in the eye as she reached for the mascara. She was rescued from the attempt when the doorbell trilled. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt her stomach flip.

"It's only a date." She said to herself allowed. But somewhere in the bottom of her stomach she knew that it was more than that.

She walked to the front door as calmly as she could manage. She took another deep breath before opening the was stood in the doorway dressed in a polo neck black sweater and brand new ( just took the tags off) jeans, Mandy stomach did the second flip in as many minutes. She was a little surprised to see that cradled in one arm was a miniature rose bush and clutched in the other was a box of chocolates.

" I was told a gift on the third date was considered appropriate. I was told flowers, chocolate and earrings."

Mandy blushed, it was nice to receive gifts but from someone she hadn't known for very long it was a little awkward.

"I think that would be flowers or chocolate or earrings."

" Oh." He managed to look a little upset without his facial muscles moving.

" It's fine, nice actually, thank you." She said quickly holding her hand out for what was actually one of the loveliest plants she'd ever seen, light green leaves with tiny white roses that had touches of pink near the center as if they were blushing.

" It has thorns." Sarek warned as he handed it over. " It is also well watered and will not require any more liquids tonight."

Mandy waved him in as she walked back Into her apartment setting the plant on her coffee table. She turned around and saw Sarek slightly disapproving look.

" I'll move it to the window sill tomorrow so that it gets plenty of light. "

"That is satisfactory."

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and for the first time Mandy noticed the slight bulge there, long and rectangular in , of course it was the first time she'd noticed It, it wasn't as if she looked at that region of his body often, honestly.

He handed her the little blue box. Mandy caught his eye as his fingers briefly brushed against hers. She looked down at the box, opened her mouth as if to say something but wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to say so she opened the box. Inside were little tear drop shaped earrings. The red stones set in the middle had tiny facets that caught the light and shine golden.

"It's a Vulcan stone."

" They're beautiful Sarek. Really gorgeous. Thank you."

" I am glad you like them."

" Come with me." She said waving his name in a small motion. She led him through into her bedroom. He paused and looked around his deep eyes taking in all the details of her room, his face not showing what he thought of the room. She carried on into the bathroom and left the door open as she used the mirror to change her earrings from the little silver hoops she was wearing.

"It'll only take a minute. Talk to me."

" My assistant told me that earrings maybe a little 'over the top' but it would definitely get me lucky."

Mandy froze, her heartbeat increased two-fold. Mandy didn't know if it was slight panic or anticipation.

" I do not know what that means and Vulcan's do not believe in luck."

"Oh." She didn't feel relieved so apparently it was anticipation.

" I informed my assistant that and he called me an elderly canine and hit me on the back."

Mandy laughed and continued putting in the new earrings.

"I am thinking of having him resigned."

" He was just trying to do some male bonding."

There was a frigid silence and Mandy walked back into the bedroom. Sarek was looking... Stiff and the tips of his ears had gone bright green.

" Are you okay?"

" I do not wish to bond with him."

" Then maybe you should reassign him."

"It is for the best. Thank you for informing me of this, it could have lead to some awkwardness."

" Well, if you're not really the bonding type.."

" I am the bonding type. Do not doubt that I am the bonding type and all Vulcan men must bond at some point."

There was something a little strange about the way he said that.

"Okay, just not with your assistant, I guess it would get in the way with work."

"No not with my assistant, perhaps with you, one day."

"Uh, okay, am I missing something?"

raised eyebrow.

" Perhaps? "

"Well, never mind." She shrugged.

" Are you ready to go?"  
" Yes."  
Mandy followed Sarek out of her apartment (he held the door open for her again) and down the stairs to the ground floor where they had to take an elevator down to the sub- ground parking lot. Sarek's big black hover-car stood out amongst the beat up older versions, none of which were black as it was generally considered bad luck to have a black hoover-car ( a superstition born from the fact that upon their first invention hoover-cars had problems with mid flight power outages, at night with no lights the black cars were significantly more likely to involved in crashes than those that were brightly colored). Mandy wondered if Sarek knew this though she had no doubt what he would say if she brought it up ' now that the intiial power shortages have been solved their is no need for trepidation at black cars'. Sarek interrupted her train of though by opening the door for her, Mandy had not realized on previous occasions that this was an extreme courtesy as the doors were supposed to open automatically when the keychip was within a certain distance from the car, Sarekmost have programmed it not to do so that he could perform the chivalrous act for Mandy.

" Do you want me to drive? I know the way." She asked.

" No need, the cars computer will give me directions."

Mandy couldn't help a little smirk as she climbed in to the passengers seat, apparently Sarek was one of those men who don't like to let Women drive their cars. Usually this would bug her but in this case it made her feel strangly relieved and uplifted, he wasn't perfect after all. And not being perfect made him all that more real to her, he was not a fantasy prince from a far off land, he was a man who wouldn't let her drive his car.

As he got in Mnady gave him the address for him to type in on the computer. He thanked her pressed his thumb to the computer screen and spoke the address clearly, two seconds later a map of the sky ways was shown on the dashscreen. Mandy remained quiet as he slowly ( something she gave great thanks for) backed the car out of the parking garage and lifted it to the recommended medium high for hoovercar travel.

"Did you enjoy your lie in?" Mandy asked to start up the conversation once there was no need to refrain from distracting him.

"I went to the gym."

"The gym?" Mandy asked.

Another fault perhaps, she hated the gym type who go jogging at five in the morning and talk about crunching and hydration and spent more on running shoes than she spent on a couch.

"Earths gravity is lower than that of Vulcan's I do not wish to lose muscle mass. Do you attend a gym?"

"No, if I ever wanted a session of communal sweating and grunting I'd go to Amsterdam."

"That is a long way to go for exercise, I'm sure you could find an adequate solution close by."

She imagined Sarek in t-shirt and shorts doing push ups the strong muscles of his arms rippling, firm body moving up and down, up and down.

"Yes I'm sure I could." She breathed deciding that if he was it wasn't to much of a fault if he were an exercise freak.

The rest of the journey they talked about their weeks. There were somethings about his negotiation mission that he could not tell her, like the actual location and identities of those attending. Which Mandy really didn't mind seeing as the thing's Sarek could tell her she barely understood, apparently being an ambassador was a lot more complicated than she had thought. In turn she told him about the cold that was going around the school. Half her students had taken days off during the week. Sarek as always seemed mildly interested in her work and asked her what things they had been learning that week and how long it would take for her students to catch up. She told him not long as the majority of the work wasn't pertinent to the rest of their education.

Sarek landed the car smoothly and Mandy noted that he had driven more slowly than previously and she appreciated it.

" There are limited parking spaces." Sarek said.

The ice rink was the old outside type on the edge of a town between a super store and a garage, there were only several spaces dedicated to the rink itself but lots of spaces available in the superstores lot but apparently Sarek was too straight laced to park in a superstore parking lot without shopping there.

" Well we've got a parking space so it doesn't matter."  
" It does matter. Just not to us on this particular occasion."  
" Okay." She said getting out of the car. She noticed Sareks little frown as he got out.

She went to join them and they walked side by side up to the little door set into the six foot wall that surrounded the rink, the sound of music and excited laughter came from over the wall and Mandy smiled at the familiar sounds that reminded her of her teenage years. Once through the door they found themselves in a large courtyard, it was almost like entering into another world. In front of the rink was a small grass area with picnic benches and a food and drink kiosk. To the left was a brick built square shop where they could bye tickets and rent ice skates. The rink was lit with disco lights that sent ice crystal shapes across the surface of the ice in shades of light blues as Mandy watched they changed to pinks. The link was filled mainly with teenage girls as different times of the day were set over to different groups of people. Mandy had choose two o'clock because at two thirty they're was a hour set over specifically to beginners and she thought Sarek would not be embarrassed if surrounded by other beginners, not that she actually thought him capable of embarrassment. They were little decorative trees around the edges of the rink covered in little blue twinkle lights and it felt rather festive and wonderful.

She looked over at Sarek who was watching the giggling girls as they held hands and whizzed around a third. She could tell by the sharp little crinkle at the side of his eyes that meant there was something wrong.

" Sarek?" She asked tentatively.  
He looked over at her.

" You okay?"  
" They are wearing some kind of blade on their feet."  
" Their ice skates." Mandy answered. " We get them over there." She said gesturing to the little shop. Sarek nodded and followed her over to the little shop/ They gave the attendant their sizes and the girl manning the shop got two pairs of skates from the shelves behind her.

Sarek looked at the ice-skates being offered to him. Then looked accusingly at Mandy.

" Why do all the activities you wish to introduce me to include me taking off my shoes?"

" What would you prefer to take off?"

" My Terran Assistant has introduced me to the concept of the suggestive comment."

Mandy giggled, she reached into her bag and pulled out the small canister she had brought especially for this occasion, anti-bacterial shoe spray.

" I thought you may need this."

Sarek's lips twitched slightly.

" Thank you Amanda." He said reaching out to take the canister from her. They took their shoes and sat on a bench. They tied their shoes and sat in quiet companionship.

' We've got two hours when the bell rings." Mandy said Sarek nodded.

Mandy smiled as one of her favorite songs came on and unconsciously mouthed along to the words. She stopped when she saw Sarek was watching her intently. She blushed slightly.

" It is wonderful to me when you do that."

" Silent singing?"

He slowly shook his head and reached out his fingers hovering a centimeter from her skin. "The way you change the color of your skin. I know that it is the dilution of capillaries but still, illogically wonderful."

Mandy felt her cheeks grow even hotter, she looked down away from him.

" Vulcan's do not blush?" She said trying to hide the now bright red cheeks.

" No. They do not. When a Vulcan's skin changes color it is either due to bruising or fever."

" Oh." Mandy answered, not knowing what to say.

Sarek turned his attention back to the circle of ice in front of them, the bell rang and they watched as everybody began to skate over to the exit. One teenage girl fell as she reached the exit three other girls moving to fast toward her tried to stop, the first swerved, fell and slid into the other girl then the next two ran into them and fell on top of them. Mandy stifled a laugh which soon stopped as Sarek quickly stood up. His eyes darting over the Human pile up.

" They're okay Sarek." Mandy said reaching up to touch him lightly above his wrist.

" This activity seems unnecessarily dangerous." He stated.

" It's quite safe Sarek, they're just a little bruised."

" Quite safe, I would prefer completely safe."

" Nothing fun is completely safe."

Sarek seemed to consider this, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side like Mandy's childhood Cocker Spaniel used to whenever she tried to teach it new tricks. He looked down at her his eyebrows rising slightly.

" That is perhaps why 'fun' seems so illogical."

Mandy sighed.

" Are you ill Amanda?"

" No."

" The frozen pool is now clear."

" Shall we go?"

Sarek looked apprehensively at the rink.

" It'll be okay."

He glanced in Mandy's direction clearly doubting her words.

" I won't let you hurt yourself." She said quietly.

" I would not hurt myself. The ice would hurt me as I hit it."

She reached down and took his hand, he stood and took two very slow and deliberate steps to the edge of the rink and then stepped down onto the ice. Mandy besides him.

He stood with his back straight his feet close together he looked serious and graceful and Mandy was impressed by his sense of balance.

" Thank you for your assistance I believe I will be fine now."

Mandy let go of his hand and skated a few meters away from him then turning smoothly, feeling a tingle of excitement at the familiarity and the the possibilities of the ice. Sarek remained exactly where she had left him.

She smiled widely at him.

" Planning on moving at all?"

Sarek looked reluctant. Then he slid his left foot slightly and lost his balance. For almost a minute his two feet shifted comically below him like when an old cartoon character runs of a cliff and their feet keep going until they look down, wave and fall. Sarek leaned forwards slightly seemed to gain his balance, straightened then as Mandy began to make her way back towards him his right foot slipped completely out from under him and he feel forwards his hands flying out in front of him to keep himself from head butting the ground.

" Sarek! Are you alright?"

He looked down at the ice under him then carefully rearranged himself into a sitting position. He looked at his gloved hands and the little flecks of ice covering the wool. He stared at them for a long moment then muttered under his breath.

" Fascinating."

Mandy couldn't help laughing at the expression or rather lack there of when he pronounced something fascinating.

"Ice is fascinating? Well I suppose if you haven't seen it to often..."

" I have been on planets that have ice on several occasions. What I find fascinating is the Human ability to turn a rather ordinary natural phenomenon into a sport requiring stamina, strength, balance and great physical awareness."

" Human's are resourceful Sarek."

" I know, but the lengths and dangers at which they will go for this construct of 'fun' an idea many humonoid species do have. "

" Fun is akin to pleasure, except more innocent I suppose." She offered him her hand.

"Pleasure." Sarek said taking it in his, the warmth of his hand came through the wool of the gloves. He barely put any pressure on her hand as he stood and regained his balance on the twin blades. "Pleasure is something many cultures seek, some above all else."

" I think dedicating a life to solely seeking pleasure is a bit of a waste."

" There are some cultures who would disagree with you. I do not." He looked down at her still clasping her hand.

" Do you want me to teach you?" Mandy said looking down at his skates to indicate what she meant.

" Perhaps I could simply watch you?"

Sarek said slowly.

"No, nadda, definitively not." Mandy said smirking. "You are giving it a go."

Sarek raised his left eyebrow two millimeters.

"Come on." Mandy said holding her hands out. Sarek looked down at them for a long minute then slowly reached out gently taking her hands his long fingers lacing round hers dwarfing them. Mandy moved backwards slowly quietly instructing Sarek so he moved along with her. He kept his back and legs completely straight, he looked tense and Mandy had a sense that this wasn't his usual uprightness but was because he was out of his comfort zone. Though after they had made their second very slow round around the rink he seemed to grow more confident. As they went around Mandy started to become unaware of everything around her, the world shrank until it consisted of only the circle created by there joint hands. Mandy felt safe, she had always felt freedom when on the ice but holding tightly onto Sarek's hands as she led him around she felt free and safe and a little euphoric. As she assessed these feelings she came to the sad conclusion that she'd have to let go of his hands soon. He was ready to try skating on his own.

"Are you ready to try on your own?"

Sarek shook his head. " No."

Not arguing Mandy allowed herself to sink back into the safe little whirlpool of soft ballad music and the deep black eyes, eyebrows that tidily slated upwards, the thin lines of his lips. Her eyes flicked down to the hollow of his throat and then the shadow of the deep green vein heading up to the lobe of his ears. Then the ears themselves, those long tapered points that curved ever so slightly outwards. Pale skin of his cheeks turned slightly minty green with the cold. She met his eyes again to find them looking knowingly at her. She blushed embarrassed by how openly she had been taking in every millimeter of skin bare to her eyes. Sarek's fingers squeezed her ever so slightly as if assuring her it was alright or it pleased him.

" I thought with your Vulcan sense of balance you would get the hang of this faster." Mandy said trying to break the intensity of the mood, her stomach was already curling with anticipation again. She was always more of a fifth date than a third date girl but with the way she felt right now she would have difficulty refusing him if he made the move but she was pretty sure, considering their conversation last week, he wouldn't be making the move anytime soon. She wasn't sure how he would take it if she made the first move, she didn't really know much about Vulcan dating except of course they didn't date and what was she meant to do with that? There were no rules of conduct she could only go by the way he acted to her.

"I do have the hang of it, but this allows me to continue holding your hand."

"You're doing this on purpose!" She cried suddenly figuring it out.

"Yes, do you wish me to stop and skate on my own?"

Mandy gave a tiny smile and let go of his hands. The corner of his lips twitched down slightly and Mandy couldn't help but feel a little smug at how much he seemed to enjoy the simplest of contact between them, it wasn't even skin to skin contact as he was wearing thick wool gloves. Perhaps it was easier for him, perhaps something to do with him being a touch telepathic made this kind of contact easier for him. She wasn't entirely sure how these thing's worked apparently Vulcan's were quite quiet about a lot of matters concerning culture and their telepathic abilities.

Mandy moved around so that she could skate by the side of Sarek. She reached out over the space between them and took his hand in him again. He turned his head to her, his eyes a fraction wider than usual seemed to be looking at her with a deep tenderness, their was the sensation of a slight kick in her chest as her heart skipped a beat.

"Is it easier for you? " She asked lifting up their joint hands. " Wearing the gloves."

"Yes."

" Why?"

" Put simply I am a Vulcan and since I am a Vulcan I have some slight telepathic abilities. It is important to maintain a sense of privacy and to allow others privacy and so Vulcans build walls to minds separate from those of others. We avoid skin to skin contact as it immediately links us into the minds of others, if prepared the walls can be strengthened."

"What happens if somebody accidentally touches you?"

" Then brief glances of the others thoughts, emotions and memories. It can be uncomfortable."

" I think I understand now. I'll keep the unplanned touching to a minimum."

"Do not be concerned. Your mind is pleasant. Telepaths can pick up on general attributes of those around them, your mind glows." His voice lowered slightly and it sounded different as if filled with wonder. " It seems to reach out to me."

Mandy didn't know what to say, she didn't know she had been sending out a siren call. Was it a kind of rapport between their minds? Or had she always had a 'calling all telepaths' beacon on and Sarek was the first to come within hearing distance.

" I uh, I wasn't aware.. How.. How does that work exactly."

" I do not know."

They circled a few more times in silence.

A male voice came over the com system.

"THIRTY MINUTES."

"Why do you enjoy this activity?" Sarek asked her suddenly.

" I used to do a little figure skating when I was a teenager, it always made me feel free, I could be surrounded by people but be completely myself as if I was alone."

" What is figure skating."

" It's like dancing on the ice."

" And guiding me around this time is stopping you from experiencing that sense of oneness and freedom."

She considered this for all of a second. Admittedly she was tied to him, constantly aware of him but she wasn't aware of anything else. She was alone with him, and free to be completely herself with him.

" No, not at all."

Sarek dropped her hand suddenly.

"I think I shall go rest for the remaining twenty-seven minutes, thank you for this experience."

" Uh okay." Mandy said startled as he moved away from her now quite competent on the skates. She followed him till he turned to her.

" Please, stay on the rink and dance. We so rarely get to experience freedom in our lives that I will not hold you back from it. "

Mandy stared at him blankly.

" I shall sit over there and watch the skaters."

"Uh, okay, if you say so."

She watched Sarek cross the rink, he managed to look graceful walking across to the kiosk to change his shoes. She listened to the rhythm of the music and whipped around the rink a couple of times building up her speed then she allowed her body to fall into the familiar shapes and movements that she used to make she found that some of them came without much thought but others took her a moment to think about. She did a jump twisting in mid-air and found herself landing a little to hard and had a sudden pain spread through her ankle it was gone after a moment though. As she moved she didn't feel the same level of freedom as before, it was as if her body didn't want to flow as it used to. She lamented the loss of grace she used to have though she would probably be considered graceful by most peoples stand but her body had changed shape, widened around the hips and chest. She knew everybody grew older and the only option was whether to do so naturally and with dignity or to dye your hair purple get a nose ring and breast implants. Still she may have put on some little weight and her previously athletic muscles had lost some strength but at twenty-eight she was still young. This lamenting was just her mothers influence, however much she tried to ignore the things she said they worked there way into her brain and surfaced from time to time, like malaria. As she tried to redo a routine that had won her a medal over a decade ago she felt Sarek's eyes on her, he was sat on a bench at the far side of the rink. Despite knowing that she was watching her she didn't feel self conscious. Feeling a slight ache in her calves she decided to stop, she couldn't leave Sarek sat alone any longer.

She exited from the gate at the opposite side to Sarek. She handed her skates back, put her shoes back on and headed over to him, she said hi as she sat across from him.

"Your ice dance was interesting to watch."

" I'm out of shape."

He raised an eyebrow and she clarified before he could say something along the line of 'you're human shaped'.

"I mean I've forgotten how to do a lot of the stuff I used to be able to do and it's not as easy as it used to be, I don't flow anymore."

" On the contrary, from this viewpoint you looked graceful and competent. You looked beautiful." He said slightly quietly.

She smiled, she had heard Vulcans did not lie but in this case she suspected it wasn't true. It was one of the rumors she would have to ask about but there was a bigger one tugging at her thoughts.

"Sarek, may I ask something?"

"You may but I reserve the right not to answer."

Mandy gave a little smile.

" Most people think Vulcans have no emotions but you clearly have." She noticed the little sinking of his brow at that and wondered if she had insulted him slightly.

" You have expressions, not like Humans but still they're there and expressions are a sign of emotions, and you talk with a kind of suppressed passion. I'm sorry if that's rude to say.."

"It is not rude it allows me to understand how you see me. As for the lack of emotions it is not true. I believe this untruth has spread so far due to a misinterpretation. The Vulcan word Arie'Mun is often translated by Terrans as meaning lack of emotions but it would perhaps be closer to passion's mastery. C'thia, another Vulcan word is also mistranslated as logic but perhaps it would be better to translate it as reality or truth. Sorry that was not your question."

" No, I want to understand. Having it explained by somebody who actually understands is a lot better than it being explained by somebody who only knows rumors and what they read on the interwebs. What do you mean by truth, they say Vulcan's always follow the ways of logic but if it means they follow they way of truth then that's a little strange, don't most people follow truth, we don't follow fantasy that would be stupid."

" Vulcans try to see exactly how things are and to base their judgments on that. Some other species and indeed some Vulcans who do not follow the principles of C'thia base their judgments on how they would like their life to be and how they would like the universe to be. It is in a way a fantasy. If we do not tell the universe the truth about itself, if we don't treat it and the people in it as what they are - real and precious- it will turn against us, and none of our affairs will prosper."

"That make sense." She said thinking about it and deciding that she would have to think about it a lot more later.

" I think it would be nice at times to have more mastery over my passions, or control of my emotions."

"You do not have control of your emotions?" Sarek asked as if it was any other question. Mandy gave a short but perhaps somewhat bitter laugh.

"Well, not to play to the old stereotypes but I am female. The majority of the time I do what's right, I follow the truth you could say I follow the truth. But some of the time.. When I really want something, something that's maybe not right for me, like, I don't know.. When I was a teenager and I liked bad boys.. it's difficult to choose the right way, sometimes I have failed at it. Sometimes I've stepped into mistakes fully aware that they are mistakes."

She saw something change in her face but this time she couldn't quite read it.

" We all fail in the path of logic from time to time." He said perhaps a little sternly.

"Hot Coco time?" Mandy asked.

"Pardon?"

" Hot Coco, it's a sweet hot drink, it's sort of a tradition to drink hot coco when it's cold."

" Well I always follow the traditions of the planet I am on as long as they don't interfere with C'thia."

" Cream and marshmallows it is." She said getting up, she walked over to the small cafe'. There were only two people in the line before her so she didn't have much time to consider the ramifications of telling the truth about itself. When she got to the front she ordered two deluxe coco's, she was slightly disappointed to learn they'd run out of chocolate swizzle sticks but at least they had whipped cream which would mean she got to see Sarek try to drink coco with two inches of cream on it without getting the seemingly inevitably cream mustache.

She walked slowly back with the cream topped hot chocolate tottering dangerously. She was slightly relieved when she carefully set the mugs down.

" Thank you." Sarek said starring at the cup he reached for it and turned it slowly with two of his fingers as if trying to figure out how to drink it, then he took the spoon and delicately sliced some of the cream off popping it into his mouth, his eyebrows raised slightly at the taste. She didn't think it displeased him. Mandy decided it was probably best if she did the same to avoid her own cream mustache, she'd save that one for the forth date.

When the cream was gone from the top of his drink Sarek lifted it to his lips and took a slow sip. His brows furrowed slightly as he swallowed.

" Is it okay?"

" The taste is somehow familiar."

He took another sip.

" I cannot remember where from."

"Well it's just.."

"Mandy." Sarek said suddenly cutting her off. She was slightly startled by this as though she had not known him long she seemed to have a deep knowledge of what was 'Sarek like' behavior, and sudden Interruptions were not in that list. She stayed silent to let him say whatever was urgent enough for him to act impolitely.

" You said before that you had relationships in your teenage years wit ..'bad boys'.

" Yes, Not serious hardened criminals more like underage drinkers with motorcycles and tattoos."

Sarek actually looked perplexed.

" What were you going you ask?" Mandy prompted him feeling slightly uncomfortable as if a potential argument was coming or something that would mean no forth date, and she had been assuming there would be a forth and a fifth she was even confident of a sixth.

" You have had numerous relationships?"

"I wouldn't say numerous." Mandy asked wondering if this was the Vulcan way of saying 'you're a slut' and she didn't deserve that. She had rules, she was a one man woman, never date more than one person at a time, no one night stands, no casual flings.

"Look." She started wanting to clarify. " I've had a few longish relationships and i've dated in between those."

" Continue." Sarek said drinking more of the hot chocolate. Mandy sighed and looked down not knowing what it was he wanted to know and fearing slightly what the guy who had one fiance and one sexual partner in sixty years would think of her seven in twenty-eight years.

" I mucked around with a few boys in high school, a few dates here and there a few stolen kisses. In college I had a steady boyfriend, we broke up final year. At teacher training I met Paul, but we couldn't get placements near each other and neither of us wanted to do long distance. I lived in Utah for four years and had four relationships all lasting between four and eight months. Then I moved back here and I meet a guy last year we dated fir eight months." She didn't think it wise to mention that she had only broken up with him.

"So that's it, that's my entire dating history, seven boyfriends."

" Eight if I am counted." Sarek didn't seem to add any weight to this comment he said it just as if doing the maths in his head.

"Do you want to be counted?"

" Yes. Did you care for these men? "

Mandy tried to shake of the sudden warm but dopey feeling that that simple word 'yes' caused in her, it was a sensation somewhat similar to sinking slowly into a large vat of chocolate, you knew you were about to drown but dammit it's just to good a sensation to worry about that.

" I cared for some of them. " She said literally shaking her head to try and clear it a little.

Maybe it was just transference but Mandy thought that even Sarek didn't seem as focused as he usually was.

" Love, that is an emotion that Humans hold precious to them, did you love them? Did they give you something precious?"

Mandy felt confused, it seemed it was time to start worrying because Sarek really didn't strike her as being somebody to ask such a private question or have deep tete'a'tetes about love with, about but not with.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Feeling," he cocked his head to one side. " I feel.. I am not sure what I feel. What did you feel?"

" I thought I was in love with my college boyfriend, and I guess one of the guys I dated in Utah, it was short but intense. The others, no, I didn't love them, I liked them for a while but the more I got to know them the quicker I realized we didn't fit together or I didn't like them as much as I originally thought."

" You had sexual intercourse with them."

"Uh.." Mandy ran a hand through her hair, she hadn't been put on the spot in this way for as long as she could remember. She was a responsible woman, well into adulthood, it was normal that she had sexual relationships but she had never had somebody she was dating ask her so openly about them, it was awkward but he had answered similar questions from her. "Yes."

Sarek seemed to consider this for a moment.

"This is a cultural difference. Allowances must be made for these things."

"What are you saying? That you don't like it but you have to out up with it because of some philosophy?" She snapped then mentally scolded herself for her defensiveness, why did talking about sex still make her feel like a naughty teenager?

"No, I cannot judge you by the standards that you do not live by."

"Standards?"

"Perhaps lifestyle is a more agreeable word. I do not think badly of you, on Vulcan we do not date, relationships before marriage are not common. But you are not Vulcan." His words were starting to slur now and Mandy's slight annoyance at the feeling that she was being judged turned to concern.

"Are you sure you're alright? Would you like another chocolate?" She asked noticing the now empty cup.

" Chocolate." Sarek slurred as his eyes widened and he visibly frowned.

" No chocolate, Vulcan's cannot have chocolate."

Mandy felt a sinking in her stomach and a rise of panic almost like bile in her mouth.

" What happens if you have Chocolate?"

" It has an affect very much like alcohol has on humans?"

" It's not dangerous? You don't need to go to hospital?"

Sarek looked perplexed, actually looked perplexed, not raised an eyebrow, looked perplexed like a human would.

" Why would I need a hospital?"

" Because the coco, it's got chocolate in it."

Sarek looked down at the empty cup.

" Ah." His eyes flickered and Mandy had the impression his mind had breifly gone off somewhere else.

" I have not been behaving correctly have I?" He asked.

"You've not been acing like yourself. Do you need a hospital?" She asked again feeling a rising frustration.

" No. I just need to go and rest."

" Come on then, let's go." She said jumping up. Sarek starred after her for a moment as if unsure of where they were going but finally in movements perhaps slightly less graceful than usual he got up and followed her to the parking lot. The chivalrous part of his brain seemed to still be working correctly as he opened the car door for her. She watched him as he walked to the other side of the car, his long purposeful strides made her worry a little less, feeling sure that the situation was not as bad as she originally thought she got into the car.

"I am sorry to cut our date short." Sarek said as she got in

"It's okay, its my fault I didn't know about the chocolate, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

" Yes. I will simply need to sleep until the effects wear of." He turned, staring at her intensly then slowly raised his two fingers up in that gesture that Mandy had learnt was asking for that weird finger kissing thing that she found so pleasent. After two seconds consideration she complied touching her fingers to his and gasping at the sudden and intense tingling and warmth.

"I am surprised that your previous partners were not driven to insanity at the loss of you. You are beautiful, what I can sense of your katra shines bright and ruby red like a precious desert jewel._Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_

The intensity in his eyes sent a shiver down Mandy's spine.

"I didn't understand a word of that but I liked it."

Sareks' hands reached for her face and those long finger glided smoothly down her cheek.

"If I did not know I had consumed chocolate I would swear it was you who has intoxicated me."

Sarek's free had reached down to rest on top of hers. She felt that now familiar tingling sensation and was immediately hungry for more, Unthinkingly she grasped his hand tightly shocked by the quiet noise Sarek made when she did so. It was not a groan or a sigh but something deep and animalistic from the back of his throat. A growl Mandy decided and something about the idea that the somewhat serious and upright man could make such an animalistic noise sent vibrations to her very core. Feeling devilish she rather roughly began rubbing her fingers up and down his giving a little squeeze to the tips of his fingertips.

"Is that good for you?" She whispered drawing herself up so her mouth was close to his ear and her body pressed tight against his side.

"You are trying to make me .. To make me feel.. " Sarek muttered his voice betraying slight shock.

"To make you feel want." Mandy muttered losing a little of her previous confidence.

"Why is it that it feels more like need?" Sarek's warm breath tickled her neck. His hand found it's way to her waist and as his fingers stroked up hers sending that strange electricity between them the other moved over the curve between her hips and ribs. Mandy found herself growing breathless. His hand moved upwards there fingers continuously swirling around each other. She wanted him to touch her, she was desperate for him to touch her. His hand slid upwards and brushed against her breast. She suppressed a moan and then had a tiny moment of incredibility at the fact that she was so easily turned on by him, then another second of guilt at the thought that maybe she shouldn't allow this as he had said he was strangely affected by chocolate and maybe this was what 'strangely affected' meant and when was the last time she had ever heard of a guy crying to his best friend because a sleazy woman had taken advantage of him after one too many hot cocos. Then Sarek's hand moved upwards and delicately gave a little squeeze, his other hand dis-tangled itself from hers and reached up to fold through her hair. He shifted in his chair and buried his face in her neck and all thought stopped. She just took in the sensations of his warm weight resting against her the tickle of his breath against her neck and the mysterious foreign scent of him, the artificial scent of pine but underneath his natural scent something spicy and mineral like and not like anything on earth she could name. His breath tickling her neck felt a little warmer and she felt the slight scratch of teeth on her skin before a sharp pain that made her gasp and sent a sudden warmth spread quickly from her stomach down to that spot between her legs.

It took her a long moment to drift far enough out of her horny state to figure out that something was wrong. Sarek's muscles were tensed and stiff, he had frozen, quite literally, it seemed he wasn't even breathing. Then after a deep sigh he pulled away. Mandy starred blankly at him as he pressed his fingers to a small black circle on the dash.

"Welcome Ambassador Sarek." The annoying feminine electronic voice answered. His eyes were fixed straight on the window in front of him.

"Sarek?" Mandy asked softly.

He looked down at his hands.

" I am sorry." He muttered. " I am intoxicated but I should know to refrain myself."

He somehow managed to sound like a guilty school boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarek look at me." She commanded in the same voice that she would actually use on a naughty school boy.

He turned to look at her an actual puppy dog expression on his face. His lips were turned down half a millimeter and his eyebrows were also slightly furrowed and those bright deep eyes lacked their usual interested and slightly humorous shine.

"It's okay." She said slowly and seriously. " More than okay actually." She added with a smile. "I'm sorry that I allowed this to happen if you're that drunk, I just can't tell and I'm not used to men getting drunk of coco but I should make allowances for our differences."

"You are not offended by my behavior?"

" Chocolate makes you horny, chocolate makes me horny to."

"I have not grown bone protuberances out of my head. Neither have you."

"That's a relief."

Sarek turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Horny means .. Uh turned on, or um.. Could you just forget this one?"

" Agreed."

" Are you alright to drive?"

Sarek looked across at the dash for a moment.

"My cognitive functions are impaired."

" Okay, move over."

Sarek opened the door and got out. Mandy undid her harness and did an undignified shuffle over to the seat he had just evacuated. It was still really warm Sarek opened the door paused and bent down looking in.

"How did you get over there?"

"I shuffled."

"Shuffled?"

" Hop in."

"Hop?"

"Or climb, or disintegrate and reappear, or slink with cat like grace."

"Vulcan women do not talk this much, but then again it is interesting to hear the things that come out of your mind."

"Sarek."

"Yes?"

"Get in."

"Yes dearest one."

* * *

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ = I cherish thee.

The parallels drawn between Sarek and Mandy and Spock and Uhura ( in other fic in case any body's reading both) are deliberate I'm not running out of ideas, on the day I do I will stop writing for good.


	6. The romantic and the garden  part 1

Sorry for the wait, I had no idea what to do with this chapter and it's taken a while to piece together, I've cut it in to two parts so I can update (it's about time) the second part will be a lot shorter. Up to M for a slight mention of sexual .. things.

The romantic and the garden. Part one.

Dear Amanda

I would like to see you again. You have been kind enough to invite me to your place of residence and it is time I did the same. In two weeks there is a embassy ball, ambassadors from various planets will be present. I would like to invite you as my guest, it may be an interesting experience for you. I await your reply.

Though I cannot hold back from saying to wait two weeks to see you is longer than I would wish. If you have free time at the weekend perhaps you would wish to visit my apartments at the embassy. If you wish I can give you a tour of the embassy's desert gardens, medical facilities, meditation rooms and science labs.

Yours Sarek.

Mandy smiled as she read the message sat at one of the schools computers with a bagel and cup of tea. She considered typing an answer to the message but she longed to hear his voice, deep and smooth and calming. His voice warmed her from the core outwards, she could easily fall in love with his voice alone but if she waited till tonight to com him instead of typing an answer then she would also get to see those deep thoughtful eyes. Those narrow lips and eyebrows that quirked slightly in amusement. She made the decision to wait, but did start reading the message again. An embassy ball sounded both exciting and intimidating and a part of her wanted to say no because she was to scared she'd make a fool of herself or worse, manage to insult one of the alien ambassadors. But after another minute of thinking about it she realized that with Sarek there by her side to calm and guide her nothing would intimidate her.

" Your in early Mandy."

Mandy jumped at the words, she hadn't heard Paul come in.

"Sorry." He apologize, giving her a smooth smile.

"It's okay, my interweb connection is down and I wanted to check my messages."

" Strange to think how integral a part of our lives computers are, it isn't till they start misbehaving themselves that we start to notice."

" I do understand those people who want to move back to the simpler days without technology."

Paul gave her a strange look.

" I wouldn't want to join them though." She added.

Paul gave a short little laugh. He shifted his position to lean against the table. Mandy turned to watch him knowing that he was uncomfortable for some reason. He always did the leaning with her arms crossed when he was giving the staff bad news like the government was cutting their funding for music and rerouting it to the science which in all fairness got most of the money to begin with.

" I was wondering if you were free this weekend?"

Mandy wondered why he would want her to work weekends, they were never called in to work weekends.

" I'm busy." She answered quickly.

"Oh." Mandy thought she saw some little disappointment in his face, but it was gone in a second.

" I was just wondering whether you would want to go out on Saturday evening."

" Oh that's a nice idea. Getting all the staff together to socialize outside of work. It would definitely help improve staff relations." Mandy answered relived he wasn't asking her to work.

"Well actually.."

" I'm going to be spending the entire day out."

" Oh right." Paul looked somewhat put out but Mandy couldn't make herself sorry for him, she was looking forwards too much to seeing Sarek and learning more about him and his home. She felt like she knew him without knowing all that much about him, it was a problem that needed rectifying.

" Anything Interesting?" Paul asked.

" Yes actually, I'm going to the Vulcan embassy."

Paul stood straight.

" Why would you go there?"

" I was invited by Sarek."

" So you're on first name terms now?"

" I think Sarek's his first name."

" Right." He said sharply. "You shouldn't be using school computers for personal affairs." He turned and stalked out the room leaving Mandy sat there staring after him with her mouth gaping open.

* * *

Mandy entered her apartment, flung her bag in the corner of the sofa and knelt on the floor next to her com screen. She was so excited she mistyped Sarek's address the first time and had to take a deep breath to steady herself before trying again. The twenty seconds that it took for Sarek to answer seemed to take a lot longer and Mandy was afraid that he might not answer. But finally the screen blinked and Mandy found her mouth stretching into a smile. Unfortunately the smile immediately faded when a man in perhaps his mid-twenties with a shaven head and slightly stern expression answered.

"Hello Vulcan embassy, this is the desk of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. How may I help you?"

" Uh... sorry I thought this was his personal number." The young man who Mandy realized now must be his assistant suddenly looked very interested in her.

" When he's not in the calls are rerouted to his office and then goes through me."

" Well can I speak to Sarek please?"

" May I ask your name and what it is concerning?"

" No." Mandy answered, seeing as it was private and she had the feeling that Sarek would like to keep his private and personal life separated, even if he did live in the same compound where he worked.

" I'm afraid nobody gets through to the Ambassadors office without telling me their name and the business they have with the Ambassador."

Mandy sighed she considered waiting till the evening when he would be at home but she decided she couldn't wait.

" My name is Amanda Greyson, and my business with the _Ambassador _is ..personal. Now may I speak to him."

" I'm afraid he's in an important meeting at the moment and can not be disturbed."

Jerk. Mandy thought.

" Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

" It is my job to filter all calls to make sure there are no time wasters and prank callers. "

" Just because I say it's personal does not make me a time waster. Just because.." Mandy stopped herself from saying just because Sarek's a Vulcan does not mean that he can't have a personal life but she stopped herself realizing that snapping out of anger would not look good especially to somebody who works with Vulcans. The man stared at her for a moment and then spike slowly.

" Actually I have been instructed to put all calls from Miss Amanda Greyson straight through."

" Oh."

" I do not know how long the meeting will take they are in delicate negotiations. Would you like me to take a message."

" No. Just.. just tell him a called, he'll call me back."

" I will leave a message on his desk."

" Thank you. Um.. bye."

" Goodbye miss Greyson."

Mandy turned off the link, realizing afterward that she had not asked his name. She remained sat on the floor for a moment feeling disappointed, she glanced up at the picture of her and Sarek on the mantlepeice. Pull it together Mandy he's only a guy she said to herself.

* * *

Mandy was paying the teenage boy who had delivered her fungi pizza when her comm started to trill. She nervously looked back towards the screen. She thrust her credit disk at him with an apologetic smile and hoped that the trilling would not stop before she could reach it. The teen seemed to take his time as he scanned the disk and gave it back. Mandy almost slammed the door when he had finished. She flung the pizza box onto her sofa and fell to the floor so heavily it hurt her knees, she opened the link just as it was about to go onto record. The screen lighted up with Sarek's Face, Mandy had the feeling that he was tired but she couldn't base that sense on anything, she wondered for the hundredth time if she was actually seeing what she thought she was. Or was she just imagining it because she wanted to.

" Hello Amanda."

Sarek's deep voice seemed to warm her right to her toes, which she wiggled slightly in delight.

" Are you tired?"

" I do require rest but I wished to answer your call first."

Mandy felt a slight worry for him mixed with a slight smugness that she had read him correctly. She decided not to talk to him too long so that he could go sleep.

" I was just calling to tell you in person that I am free this weekend and I want to see the embassy. Thank you for inviting me."

Sarek slightly inclined his head.

" I'll let you rest."

Sarek's eyes flickered slightly.

" I wished to converse with you a little longer."

" But you're tired."

" Yes. But I still wish to converse with you. I have translated three more poems for you. I will forwards them to you in a moment."

" Thank you."  
" They loss a little meaning and .." He paused as if trying to find the right word. " Flow during translation."

"You could always read one to me in Vulcan."

Mandy said thinking it would give her a few minutes where she could just sit back and enjoy his deep sexy voice.

" You would not understand."

" But you can read the emotion in a poem from somebody reading it even if you don't understand the words."

Sarek seemed to stiffen a little.

" I am not accustomed to adding emotional inflections to my voice also the Vulcan language does not have many emotional inflections even if I tried to add them."

" If you're not comfortable..."  
" I am comfortable with you. I shall read to you."

Sarek started reading in his slow paced deep voice, at first Mandy thought she couldn't hear any emotions in what he was reading at all but as she allowed her eyes to close and for his voice to wash over and surround her she could hear a kind of reverence. His voice became a dark pool like his eyes and as he spoke she sunk deeper and deeper but the depths were not murky, they got clearer with every second until she somehow knew that what she was listening to was a love poem, and was meant to be sung. As Sarek neared the end his voice lowered and became even calmer , the words somehow sounded sad.

Mandy opened her eyes and found herself staring into Sarek's across the screen.

" What happened to her? The women in the poem."

" The man was forced by his clan to marry another female due to her strong telepathic abilities so they would be breed into the family line. Eventually she herself had to marry but the man she married realized that she was in love with another and killed her out of jealousy. The man who loved her lamented her passing by spending five year out in the desert till finally he hears her voice comforting him and telling him to go home."

" That's beautiful."

He inclined his head slightly.

" You said a line that I've heard before tal nash ve ku lar. What does it mean?" Mandy swore his ears turned greener when she asked.

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ?"

" It means I cherish thee."

Mandy found herself speechless.

" Well you were drunk.." She blurted after a long minute of gaping at him. It wasn't that she was uncomfortable, well maybe a little. It was just, cherished, such an old fashioned word but such a loaded one. To cherish something, is to look after it with love and affection or to hold it close and adore it. Treasured, loved, special, important. She didn't think any body had ever thought of her that way before and a part of her wanted to run and hide, because although wonderful, it was scary.

" Yes I was intoxicated but the sentiment still stands even when my frontal lobe is functioning correctly. "

The intensity of his stare and his words sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know how to reply.

After several seconds of silence Sarek started speaking again.

" I have made you uncomfortable. My knowledge that Earth women are receptive to emotional statements is obviously wrong."

" It's nice. Really. I'm just not used to it, Earth men are kinda.. afraid of commitment and by making emotional statements they feel like they are falling into a commitment I suppose."

" But why start a relationship if there is no chance of being with that person permanently. Surely this Earth idea of dating is to find the best permanent partner. Especially due to the culture liking freedom in their partnerships, emotional connections and expect their to be ease in their relationships. "

" Yes, that's .. fair but some see it as more of a game. A hunt for causal sexual relationships."

" I have never understood some species preference for causal sexual relationships. "

" Well, it's just the physical pleasure rather then the long time security and emotional connection. I know Vulcans have arranged marriages, is an emotional connection important ?"

" Yes, Vulcan's are telepathic, we may not hold emotional connections as high in our priories when looking for a mate as Humans do but as all Vulcan relationships hold a telepathic element most want that connection to be comfortable. But bonds do require patience, hard work and an openness to understand the others perspective. "

" Telepathic element?"

" During the bonding ceremony the minds are connected. The minds are permanently linked. As the relationship between them grows they can feel each others mental states. At times there can be further sharing of ones mind telepathically through a mindmeld, but this is a choice that is made between the partners, it is an intimacy some never want to share. "

Mandy considered this as he spoke. It did sound very intimate, to have somebody know at times what they were thinking, to always know what they were feeling. It was a lack of privacy but an amazing connection, you would never find yourself in the situation when you're really pissed off and your partner comes in moaning. How often, in the passed had she really been able to say that she believed that a partner had understood what she was feeling. Humans are always stuck in their own heads with no idea how the others around them are thinking or feeling, or even if they are actually thinking and feeling. They only know that another is conscious by speaking to them, even then, is the ability to communicate really proof of consciousness. One can only ever be sure of their own consciousness. As far as Mandy knew she could be the only conscious person on the planet but to see into another mind, to see the differences the memories the proof of their own conscious existence, it would be an amazing experience. To be connected to somebody so that they knew when you needed comforting, when you needed to be left alone, when you needed to talk or need silence, when you were tired or angry, to know an others inner most thoughts to see their memories... wasn't that kind of connection what everybody was truly looking for. To be known completely and yet still loved , to not be alone with your own consciousness. It was a terrifying but wonderful idea.

Sarek seemed to wait patiently as these thoughts ran through Mandy's mind at a speed that seemed to leave her feeling dizzy.

" That sounds ..intense."

Sarek gave that slight tilt of his head that meant he agreed with the statement.

" Would you like to come on Saturday or Sunday?"  
" Which is best for you?"

" I have no set appointments, the work I have to complete is not due till Monday so either day is fine."

" Okay, how about Saturday, um.. tenish."  
" I shall be prepared for your arrival at ten." Sarek stared at her for a moment, Mandy gave a slight smile.

" Okay, I'm looking forwards to it."

" Goodnight Amanda."

" Goodnight Sarek, sleep well."

Mandy felt a slight sinking feeling as the screen went blank, she didn't want him to go. It was nice just talking to each other. Mandy sighed and pulled the pizza box towards her, she flipped open the lid and took a bite of the now cold pizza.

Later she took a shower and then throwing on a soft old cotton nightshirt crawled into bed. She switched of the lamp by her bed and settled down into her pillows. Usually she would read before bed but tonight she just wanted to think, and think about just one thing. She closed her eys and imagined that she was not in bed alone but curled up against a very warm solid chest. She considered for a moment the look of that chest and decided it would be smooth and hairless. She imagined feeling the beat of his heart against her finger but them remembered that the Vulcan heart was in a different location than the Human heart. That would be a little strange but she could live with it. She imagined him talking to her in a low voice, soothing her before sleep. She imagined propping herself up on her elbow and looking at that face, she imagined it slightly relaxed, the lips a little soft the gaze a little less intense. Her breathing came a little more rapidly as she imagined leaning up to kiss his lips. She had never actually kissed Sarek so she ran through several scenarios of how it would be. The first hesitant and sweet where she would have to tease him into a response, then where he slide his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, then a gentle but firm languishing kiss with their mouths barely open. Feeling a familiar tightness in her lower belly she slide her hand down her thigh and found the edge of her night dress, she pulled it up and let her hand slide down under her plain panties. The thought that she would wear something a little fancier on Saturday passed through her mind, the red lacy ones. She let out a little gasp as her fingers found their target, she could imagine his fingers, long, warm and flexible.

* * *

Mandy hummed to herself as she drove to work on Friday morning, one more day till she saw him. She parked the car and headed to the staff room for her second cup of coffee that morning. She saw that Sara and Paul were already in the office, she said hello to them and poured herself a coffee ready for the usual early morning gossip that happened before classes.

" You look happy this morning." Sara said with a smirk in her voice.

" Well, it's a nice morning."

" Do you have plans for this weekend?" Sara asked hitting the nail on the head.

Mandy gave a slight nod.  
" Well don't keep it to yourself."

Mandy turned and found both Sara and Paul looking straight at her, for some reason Paul was frowning slightly but he had never seemed much of a morning person.

" I'm visiting the Vulcan embassy."

" Really?" Sara's voice revealed a slight shock. " Wait, did that ambassador invite you? He didn't invite any of the rest of us."

" She's been seeing him." Paul said sourly. He stared at the floor and then without another word stalked out.

Both women starred at him mouths slightly open.

" What's bitten him in the arse?"

Sara gave her a 'like you don't know look' that confused her because she really didn't know but before she could ask Sara had switched back to talking about Sarek.

" The ambassador really!, but he's.. well he seemed a little.. "

Mandy put a hand on her hip and stared directly at her.

" A little what?" She challenged.

" Well, I only meet him for a few minutes, I guess first impressions aren't everything."

Mandy smiled slightly, she remembered how much she had disliked Sarek when she had first meet him. It hadn't taken long at all to drastically change her mind.

" He grows on you." She said with a little smile.

* * *

The Vulcan embassy from the outside looked like a large dazzling white pyramid with the top cut off. There were several smaller buildings to the sides of the main building, these were all the same dazzling white with similar gigantic windows and plain wooden doors but were only one level and more of a plain square shape. Mandy had the impression that there was a lot more buildings hidden behind the main pyramid one. The main entrance had an inscription above it but the letters were strange, they looked a little like Russian and Mandy realized that they must be Vulcan. She felt slightly intimidated as she walked into a unbelievable clean and neat waiting room. It had white sofas with a small wooden table and a simple little desk with a neat and tidy woman who was typing into a computer. Mandy smiled as she approached her, the receptionist stared at her but did not smile back, Mandy decided that she must try to repress her emotions to impress her Vulcan bosses.

" How may I help you?"

" I'm here to see Sarek, can you tell me the way to his apartments?"

The woman stared at him blankly for a second.

" You wished to see Ambassador Sarek?"

" Yes." Mandy said suddenly feeling a lot more self conscious.

The woman stared for a moment longer and then pressed a small button on the desk.

" Logan?"

" Yes Lindsey."

Mandy recognized the replying voice as Sarek's assistant.

" There is a woman here to see the Ambassador."

" Did you get her name?"

" Amanda Greyson." Mandy said loudly so that she would be heard over the intercom. The receptionist did not look amused.

" Ah, Miss Greyson, send her right up."

" Go out that door and you'll see a set of stairs,At the top There's a small staircase on the left, go up that as well. Go to the top floor and you'll see a long corridor, the doors the only one on the left."

" Thank you." Mandy said politely. She walked through the double doors and found herself in what was actually a large hall with high ceilings and a grand sweeping stair case in the middle. With it's off white walls, shining black floor and strange statues in indentations set into the wall it looked like the kind of place where they would hold debutant balls. She made her way up the stair case her footsteps echoing in the large space, she practically jumped when a door across the hall banged. She turned to see a gray haired man in long orange robes similar in design to those that Sarek had worn when he visited the school. The pointed ears gave him away as a Vulcan, his eyes drifted to her and he gave a short nod and carried on striding with his arms folded in front of him. He reminded Mandy of a monk and she had to wonder whether the Vulcans had monks, she had heard that they could be quite religious and had a rather mysterious culture.

She carried on up the stairs finding herself in a small corridor, painted in a rather tasteful dark orange, the fact that the lighting seemed covered with red glass giving everything a reddish tinge rather surprising she wondered if it was to remind the guests and staff of the deserts on Vulcan.

She stopped to look at painting which showed a large planet which looked like it had been mind, it was scared and she thought she could see the shadows of mountains on it. The label underneath said K'tuh from the forge, Mandy had heard the Vulcan's moon was really close to the planet but that looked scarily close as if it was about to squash the planet. She wanted to see it, to see if you could really make out all the mountains and valleys when it rose at night.

She carried on up the stairs, it was another four stories to the top where she found herself in a long narrow corridor, it didn't feel cramped because of the gigantic windows that ran several meters horizontally along the wall. She turned to the left and started walking, at first she couldn't see the door because the corridor ran forty feet to the left and the door was thirty feet down. She felt slightly relieved when she reached the door. She felt her stomach twist with anticipation as she knocked and quickly looked down at the black slacks and light blue blouse she was wearing, she had undone the top two buttons and was considering whether she could get away with a third when the door opened she looked up and found those deep grey eyes.

" Welcome Amanda. "

Mandy's face split into a large grin, she imagined she looked ridiculous but she couldn't stop herself. Sarek was wearing a light white rode that went down to the floor, it seemed to be made of a rough material but it suited him, he seemed somehow.. less stiff than when he was wearing what he would call 'terran' clothing. He stepped aside so she could step into his apartment. She looked around the wide space. The large room seemed to be a cross between a welcoming room and a work space. There was both sofa's and a low table and a desk at the far end, there were three large shelves stretching over two whole walls which seemed mostly to be filled with carefully labeled files. The wall right at the back was entirely glass and Mandy found herself drawn to look out of it across the small park area in front of the embassy to the city.

" Impressive view."

When Sarek didn't answer she turned to see him stood a few feet away silently watching her.

" Sorry, that was rude of me." She said realizing she hadn't even said hello. She took a couple of steps toward him and raised her hand, her two fingers outstretched. Sarek's lips twitched and he reached out to gently run his two fingers tenderly up and down hers. Mandy felt a warm tingle rush through her body, ti seemed to settle in her stomach.

" Hi." She breathed.

" Hello."

" Are you okay."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head in a silent yes.

" That's good."

" And yourself, are you in good health and good mood?"

" Yes." She answered. She looked around the room. " Do you entertain colleges here?" She asked.

" My assistant spends time in this space during the day and I have occasional informal meetings with staff and diplomats in this room. The other rooms are my own private space though.

Mandy nodded, there was a door leading of to the right and given the space between the stairs and the door that could easily fit a moderate apartment.

" I thought we could start the tour with the function rooms. There are some murals that might be of interest to you. Then the medical facilities and gardens."

" I was thinking of starting with your bedroom... Apartment, I meant apartment." She corrected herself. Sarek stared at her for a long moment and she found her cheeks started to burn in what she knew was a blush.

Sarek slowly reached a hand up and trailed a finger lightly across her cheek making Mandy's breath hitching her throat.

" Very well." He paced over to the door and walked through Mandy followed finding herself in what looked like a living room. The walls were painted a pleasant light green with revealed wooden floor boards which Mandy considered rather luxurious as wooden floor boards hadn't been commonly used in three hundred years.

" You like green?" Mandy asked as she looked around the room taking it all in.

" The room was decorated by the previous occupant but it is not unpleasing."

The room was large but sparsely furnished, there was a squarish green sofa, in front of which was a coffee table and an entertainment section. Built into the room to her left was a com unit. There was a large bookshelf that covered most of one wall from floor to ceiling. There were two large windows giving light to the room with a large leafy green plant on either side of them, the kind that never flowers. In front of one of the windows was a small table with two seats on either side of it set up with a chess set that looked to be in the middle of a game. Mandy wondered if he was having a long distance match, perhaps with somebody on Vulcan.

" What are you reading? " Mandy asked seeing a book s on the table placed as if he had been reading it before she had arrived." I am reading current popular Terran authors to. Connect to the Terrans I am doing business with." He said the word connect slowly as if he did not like it, Mandy figured it had probably been somebody else s suggestion.

" Which are you currently reading?"

" It is called intergalactic romance."

Mandy snorted with laughter, intergalactic romance was popular with teens and single hopeless romantic type women. She could imagine Sarek getting a headache from reading it due it's sever lack of illogical and it's false and flowery pretenses at romantic emotions.

" Are you enjoying it?" She asked with a smirk.

Sarek raised a single eyebrow, enough said.

" I could recommend some books for you." She offered.

" That would be acceptable."

Mandy pointed to the movie disks under the entertainment system. " More research?"

Sarek gave a short nod.

It was obvious to Mandy that he put a lot of effort into trying to understand Terran's and Terran cultures. He was trying to behave in a way that was acceptable to Human's.

" I don't think you need to try so hard, you're fine just as you are, nobody expect you to be Human."

She turned and their eyes meet for a second she thought she saw something tender and happy in his expression but it was gone in a second.

" A lot of the Humans I deal with do not have the highest opinions of Vulcans. They have habits and use phrases I do not understand."

" You've been here for what.. two months and we understand each other, I think you must be being to hard on yourself. I think you're probably doing brilliantly."

There was definitely something warm in Sarek's eyes. His lips twitched slightly.

" Thank you Amanda, I do understand you. I am glad that you feel yo also understand me."

Sarek walked over to the one door that came of the room and lead Mandy into a wide airy corridor. There were four doors coming off the corridor two on each side.

" That is the bathroom." Sarek said indicating the first door on the right. " It has a seven foot long bath. Do you need to see it?" Sarek asked with what Mandy took to be a hint of humor.

" I'm sure I'll survive."

Sareks eyebrows furrowed slightly.

" What's the matter?"

" I don't like the phrase, It raises thoughts that you may come to danger, and that is a thought that makes me very uncomfortable."

Mandy felt her heart miss a beat at the idea that he cared for her so much that the mere mention of survival might make him uncomfortable.

" I'm sorry. " She said reaching to rest her hand against the rough material covering his arm. She tried to think how she could reassure him that she was okay, and that she was never the kind of person who was ever in any kind of danger but she couldn't seem to put the words in any order that sound right so she just gave him a weak smile and let her hand drop back to her side. Sarek gave another short little nod and pressed the pad to open the door on the left revealing a small kitchen. There was just enough room between the sideboards to walk between.

" It's.. quite small."

" There is a canteen on site and the replicator is capable of five hundred different dishes."

" Just for late night snacks then."

" I find eating past eleven pm disagrees with my digestion."

He always took her words so literally, she had to speak more clearly to him. It would be good practice to always say what she meant, it was something he was clearly also good at.

Mandy turned to step out of the room and they had an awkward moment when there wasn't room for each of them to get through the door.

Sarek pointed to the other door on the far left. " That is the bedroom, I believe you were most eager to see it."

Mandy felt her cheeks heating in another blush, she knew he wasn't coming on to her but the words did put several 'interesting' images into her mind. Mandy didn't answer but followed Sarek as he went to open the second to last door. The room was light due to the glass double doors leading onto a balcony which Mandy imagined would have a brilliant view and the white walls. The carpet was a dark blue, their was a photo of a sunset on the walls in all kinds of reds and oranges, a sideboard and a chest of draws. Two things immediately struck Mandy the first was that the clothes in the laundry basket were folded, before she would have seen this as anal but now it made her smile. The second was that the bed that was in the middle of the large empty looking room was a single.

" Single bed." She said aloud before she could stop herself.

" I'm a single man I do not need a bigger bed."

Mandy had heard the saying 'never date a man with a single bed' but there were some pluses to a single bed, you get nice and close to each other for one and she wanted to be nice and close to Sarek. Besides the fact that he truly could not think of a reason why he didn't need a larger bed quite sweet, he was an honest man and not interested just in sex, though she was starting to wish he was a little more interested.

"I guess not." She said realizing that she was actually looking around his house being judgmental. " Sorry, I'm being really nosy."

" I understand that you are trying to learn more about me from my surroundings."

" yes, but I didn't mean to be judgmental. You didn't tell me exactly what you thought of my apartment when you came to mine."

" Their was too much furniture for the rooms to appear tidy."

" Yeah, it's a bit small. This place is bigger than I expected, I mean you could fit four king size beds in here."

" Vulcan architecture prefers large open spaces with some areas for privacy. It is a trait from before the reformation, hence why it is larger than functionality requires."

Mandy was only half listening to what he was saying as she was examining two photos that were resting on the sideboard. The first was of Sarek and her, taken when they were at the bowling alley, she smiled touched that he would have this in his bedroom. She reached over and touched the photo lightly. The other was of a young boy, perhaps five though she thought the photo was a few years old. She figured the boy must have been Sarek's son due to it's position in his apartments but the boy did not look like him, though he had the usual blank expression common to Vulcan's he had lively brown eyes giving him a look of mischief.

" Your son." Mandy said looking at Sarek whose eyes had fixed on to the photo.

" Yes, that is Sybok."

" Sybok." Mandy repeated, it was a weird name that she didn't really like.

" He was named after his mothers father."

Mandy smiled, she got the distinct impression that Sarek also did not think much of the name.

" It's an old photo."

" It was taken on the last occasion that I saw him."

" That must have been over four years ago then."

" Things are the way that they are."

Mandy nodded, families could be complicated.

" There is one more room." Sarek said.

" Okay." Mandy followed him to the final room.

Sarek seemed to pause before he opened the door. As he touched his hand to the door pad he spoke.

" This is my meditation room."

The door opened to reveal a room that was decorated in warm reds and oranges, the smell of incense, spicy and tangy and not although unpleasant drifted through the open door. Mandy looked around the strange collection of items in the room. After the sensory deprivation of the other rooms it was a dizzying almost confusing sensation to find herself in the room with it's strangely shaped silver implements and stone statues. She saw herself wide eyed in the mirror across from her, the shadows that the red glowing lights cast across her face made her look gaunt and nightmarish so she looked away. Unfortunately her gave fell upon a strange statue with glowing purple eyes, it looked a little like a cloaked demon with rabbit ears. It was creepy, finally her eyes found something easier to look at, a smaller statue on a low dark wood intricately carved table. It was of a man in loose fitting robes like Sarek wore, though because the room was dark she could not see the features of it very well she thought the face looked calm and had warm eyes. She reached down to touch it and then stopped herself, this room seemed private. This was his space, the only part of the apartment that seemed to have a personal touch to it.

" This is the same statue that's downstairs, who is it mean to be?" She asked Sarek turning to look at him for the first time since she came into the room. In his robes and with his permanently calming aurora he seemed to belong in this room.

" Surek."

" The philosopher."

" Yes. Vulcan's don't have gods. But they used to worship the ancestors. We still have a lot of respect for the,. It is believed that the katra, which you would call the soul, remains after the body's death."

Mandy nodded. It was something she believed in herself. She could not help but believe that something of her would remain after death, she wondered if it was just because she didn't want to believe that one day she would just disappear completely.

" This is your place to unload, isn't it?"

" I do not know the meaning of the word unload in this content."

" You de-stress, get everything off your mind."

" That is part of the meditation process, yes." As he spoke he seemed to be shifting his weight slightly as if he was uncomfortable. Mandy meet his eyes.

" Meditation is extremely personal for Vulcans." He explained to her.

" Okay." She laid her hand on his arm, his eyes drifted down to look at it resting there.

" Where was next on the tour?"

" Would you like to go to the gardens?"

" That sounds lovely." She ran her hand down his arm feeling the scratchy material against the sensitive skin of her palm until it found the always surprisingly soft and warm skin of his hand. He intertwined his fingers with her his grip firm but gentle. He led her out of the close dark room and Mandy took a deep breath of clean air, the incense though nice was cloying after a while, Vulcans did seem to have thing for spices, spicy scents and spicy foods even spicy colors.

As they exited his apartment into the long hallway Mandy dropped his hand. Sarek turned to look at her a question clearly in his eyes.

" With Vulcans being a little unwilling to show their emotions I guessed that public affection wasn't something that you would be too comfortable."

" I am willing to make allowances for you being Human."

" I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. All people make some allowances for their partners but I don't want you trying so hard to impress me anymore. I like you, I like you how you are. It took a while to get used to some of your mannerisms but now that I am I want you to be you."

Sarek stared straight at to her and she felt slightly uncomfortable under that deep stare.

" I just wanted to make you happy Mandy, Humans hold happiness in high priority."

" I am happy, especially now you've decided to call me Mandy."

" I see no harm in addressing yo by your preferred name in private."

" Is there anything you would prefer me to call you?"

" My name is Sarek, therefore that is appropriate."

Spock held the wooden swing door open for her. She took a moment to wonder why their were electronic doors in the apartment but this one was wooden but the question went from her mind just as quickly as it had entered it. Sarek silently led her back the way she had first come but when they reached the large hall he turned through a door to the left. They went down a corridor with decorative carvings a foot from the ceiling, they passed several doors without comment. Then in front of them was a glass door, Sarek opened him and they stepped into a large open space full with desks most of them empty as it was the weekend. The whole atmosphere of the place had changed, it was large and open, not highly decorated like the parts of the embassy she had already seen. It seemed to Mandy like those areas were the parts where they held functions, meant to impress. This was the area where the actual work seemed to get done.

" Ambassador." Both Mandy and Sarek turned to the direction the voice was coming from. Mandy saw the man whom she had spoken to on the phone, Sarek's personal assistant.

" Hello Max."

Max stared at Mandy as he approached, it was as if he was checking her out trying to see what it was that his seemingly emotionless boss saw in her.

" Here's the research you asked me to do. " He handed a PADD to Sarek. Sarek looked at it briefly, then handed it back.

" Thank you, I will look at it later. " Sarek said.

Max seemed to flounder for a moment, it seemed Sarek did;t usually put things off.

" You are dismissed." Sarek said.

" Yes sir." Max took one more look at Mandy and then turned to go back to his desk.

" Your assistant works weekends."

" Every Saturday. He is eager to learn."

" Or eager for a higher position."

Sarek raised his eyebrow and gave her a sideways glance that made it obvious to Mandy that he knew this to be the truth.

" The gardens are this way." He indicated directly in front of him, Mandy could now see through the windows that there was a large open square outside walled in by other embassy buildings. She could see a couple of large scraggly looking trees. She followed Sarek to the door which he opened for her and stepped out onto the flagstones the breeze ruffling her hair. In front of her was a large garden separated into four segments by a cross shaped path. At the middle of the path was a large fountain made in polished red stone. Small facets in the stone glistened as the drops of water hit it. Mandy took a step towards it, looking at the details carved around the base, they looked like carved mountains. She walked up to it and held her hand into the stream of water feeling a slight shiver at the icy coldness of it. Satisfied with the fountain she turned to look at the rest of the garden, at first it didn't seem very interesting to her, and she liked plants. But the more she looked the more she could see, the drab and small bushes that seemed to huddle to keep close to the ground at first looked dead but as she looked at them she realized that they were determined little plants that survived in the desert where it was boiling and there was hardly any water. Then she noticed the curve in shaped of the leaves, they all tilted inwards so that any water collected would drift down to their base. She spotted a glimpse of purple in amongst the yellows, browns and sickly green. She bent down to study the little points of purple running along by the path, four little purple flowers, quite delicate but beautiful and no bigger than he fingertip.

" You like the flowers?" Sarek asked, Mandy smiled up at him.

" They're pretty."

Sarek walked over to join her, she was surprised when he knelt down next to he, she could feel his body heat emanating over to her in the chill of the day. He brushed the tiny flowers with his fingertips, more gentle than she could ever thin possible from the tall solid built man. As he took his fingers away she saw a thin yellow powder of his finger tips he lifted them up to his face.

" The pollen gives of a smell, in ancient times rich Vulcan's used to grow fields of these to harvest and make perfume. It was considered the greatest of luxuries as they only flower once every seven years."

" Really?" Mandy said looking down at the little flowers. " Only once every seven years."

" Yes, it is to conserve the plants energy."

Mandy timidly reached for the little flower scared to damage it with her clumsy touch. Noticing her slight hesitation Sarek seemingly unthinkingly reached over and took her hand. She allowed him to guide her hand down to touch the flower then withdrawing slightly he dropped it. Mandy's heart felt like it was about to explode, she could feel it beating against her ribs and could hear it in her ears. All she could see was his lips, so close to her. She was almost scared to close that couple of inches, gathering her courage she leaned forwards slightly, Sarek's eyebrows furrowed slightly.

" Are you not going to smell the pollen it is a wonderful delicate scent."

Mandy froze her heavy heart now felt like it had sunk to her stomach. She straightened her back and turned her head away from him to look down at the white flagstones feeling her eyes water slightly. She blinked the tears away, she was stronger than this.

" Is there something wrong?" Sarek asked.

Mandy shook her head and stood up.

" Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She tried to make her voice sound cheerful. " The flowers smell lovely. Tell me more about Vulcan gardens, do you have a garden yourself?"

" Yes, though it is not very well cultivated. The city where I live on Vulcan has six large and twenty-eight gardens public gardens and an orchard."

Vulcans do like there gardens then Mandy thought.

" There are covered walkways providing shade outside the shops and offices which are usually laid out in squares. In the middle of squares are small gardens much like this one. Though the plants are not as rare as these. They have seating areas for quiet contemplation and all are set with a fountain in the middle. On desert planets water is a valued commodity. When Vulcans first learn to locate and dig underwater springs and channel that water through underground pipes it was the end of many tribe wars and the start of civilized society, though they found other things to fight about the fountains are still a sign of peace and prosperity and essential on hot days."

As he spoke Mandy's mind pictured beautiful gardens surrounded by bustling squares, covered walk was, the hot red sun and the smell of incense and spices from eateries.

" It sounds wonderful." She said, awed by her imaginings her disappointment had started to fade.

" Would you like to visit Vulcan? I would be pleased if you accompanied me on my next visit, I believe it coincides with your schools half term. "

Mandy was ecstatic that he had asked but confused. He had avoided her kiss yet asked her to go to a trip to another planet. She nodded slowly turning to look at him, she got the feeling that he was nervous he was standing even straighter and still than usual.

His lips twitched slightly when he saw her nodding.

" Is that an affirmation."

" Yes."

" I would be available for a few days to show you around the city but there will be times when I will be called to duty."

" I'm sure I'll be fine."

" I am assured the guest room is comfortable."

It figured that he wouldn't be thinking of letting her sleep in his room, then again he might have another single bed. Still, she thought growing a little more hopeful, if she got to spend an entire week with him she was sure she could find a way to get her kiss... and more. And she'd never been as far as Vulcan before, visiting a none Human colonized planet would be exciting.

" I'm sure it will be fine."

Sarek gave a short nod, Mandy suddenly got butterfly's in her stomach. He wanted to spend an entire week with her! She had only once been on holiday ( though this was more of a trip with some business thrown in)

with her college boyfriend, taking this step so early in a relationship, it was exciting she didn't even think it was premature at this point she had decided just to go with the flow and not try to judge the relationship or fit it into the time lines of her previous ones, after all they had not worked out and they hadn't given her this feeling of dizzy excitement and security. She reached out and touched his hand, stroking her fingertips up the back of his hand. He shuddered visibly and his eyes flickered closed.

" There is so much I want to show you."

" Tell me." Mandy said though the words were interrupted by her stomach giving a loud grumble. Sarek opened his eyes and looked down at her.

" Sorry, I missed breakfast."

" You are hungry?" Sarek asked. " We will got the canteen and obtain nourishment."

" Okay."

" It is just here." Sarek said leading her across the garden to the door located on the other side of the cross. The windows were one way, they reflected the sun and heated the area but she couldn't see in. Sarek opened the door and there was a rush of spicy scent. Mandy's stomach grumbled again in anticipation. She rushed through the door and found herself in a small canteen with an unmanned food bar and eighteen tables. Mandy rushed over to look at the unknown dishes in hot treys in front of her.

" There is not as much offered on weekends as there are less people in the embassy."

" It still looks like there's plenty of choice. There are so many foods here I don't know, I want to try them all."

Sarek walked up behind her.

" This," he said pointing to the first trey that looked like it contained some kind of yellow soup " is made from a bean and a ground spice similar to Earths turmeric. It is thick so it is eaten with the flat breads." He pointed to the oblong flat breads at the other end of the bar.

" The next is spiced vegetables but it is too salty for most Human's tastes. That is peas." Mandy smiled. She should have recognized the Human foods mixed in, now she could make out the plain leaved salad. Tomato soup, selection of cheeses and what looked like a vegetarian lasagna. There was no meat, she took this to be put of respect for the Vulcan's beliefs.

" This is a mashed root vegetable, the flavor is comparable to sweet potatoes mixed with lemons."

" Strange."

" Sarek raised an eyebrow.

" Not to me."

" I suppose not." Mandy smirked.

" This is similar to a curry, it is eaten with this grain perhaps similar to Earths buckwheat."

" It all sounds good."

Mandy took a plate from the side and filled it with all the Vulcan foods, heeding Sarek's warning she only put a very small amount of the spiced vegetables on her plate.

She and Sarek sat across from each other, Mandy was glad that they had the canteen all to themselves as it meant that they could talk privately.

" How do you say enjoy in Vulcan?"

" Tizh-tor"

" Tizh-tor." Mandy repeated.

" Correct."

Mandy tried a spoonful of the vegetables first, it tasted purely of salt. Mandy coughed, her throat immediately felt dry and she wanted to throw up. She was aware of Sarek standing up quickly and his rapid footsteps moving away from her and then back to her. She felt his hand rest on her back as she tried to stop coughing and a cool glass of water pushed into her hand, she gulped half of the glass down in one. It didn't quite get rid of the taste but it was much better she gasped fro to catch her breath for a moment and then looked up at Sarek. He looked down at her with concerned eyes his hand still resting warmly against her back.

" Thank you."

Sarek gave a small nod.

" Are you better now?"

" Yes, I'm fine."

" I suggest you avoid that particular dish."

Mandy wanted to say 'no shit' but she decided she didn't want to explain that particular saying to him.

" Yeah, I had that idea too."

" You are a logical woman."

" Some would say there is no such thing."

" If I believed in luck I would say that I was very lucky to have found the only one in existence. Vulcan women for the most part are coldly logical."

" I'm not sure I like the 'coldly' part." Mandy took a spoon of the curry and found it actually rather nice, not too spicy.

" I do not think you are coldly logical, I think you are warm. Before meeting you I did not understand how Humans used temperature to explain a persons personality but now I do."

" I'm also hot blooded."

Sarek glanced up at her.

" Sorry that was inappropriate."

Sarek definitely smiled at her, his lips were turned up at the corner and his Grey eyes looked warm and seemed to glint slightly. He was stunning, Mandy could only look at her with his mouth slightly open.

" I do not mind a little inappropriateness in private."

" You're smiling." Mandy said stunned.

The smile didn't disappear.

" It does happen on occasion. You wanted to know what I would show you on Vulcan?"

" Yeah." Mandy said, the smile was disappearing but she was still stunned.

" I would take you to the market so you could try all the fruits native to Vulcan. I will take you to see one of the ancient temples, the Vulcan science academy and we could take a shuttle to the forge to see the great mountain."

It was perfect, she loved to try new foods, she wanted to know more about Vulcan culture , the science Vulcan account was a place obviously important too him so she would get to see him in a place he loved and she would also get to see some of Vulcans breathtaking scenery. She wanted to tell him it was perfect.

" You're perfect." She froze when she realized what she'd said.

" Nobody's perfect." Sarek said letting the Freudian slip go. " Perhaps after lunch you would like to hear some Vulcan music?"

" That sounds great." Mandy said blushing, she concentrated on her lunch, wondering how many more slips of the tongue she could make in one day.

Part two will hopefully come soon, though I'm not sure what to write in it (anybody want to suggest anything interesting they could do at the embassy), I know what will be in the two chapters after that;


	7. The romantic and the Garden part 2

part 2,

Special thanks to jaygirl942 for editing the first three chapters of this story. I really appreciate the help.

This is a short one, it connects to the end of the last chapter.

* * *

After finishing Lunch Mandy and Sarek walked side by side out the hall heading back to his apartments.

"So, what kind of music do Vulcan's have. Do Vulcan have operas? Oh are there Vulcan plays?"

"No, there are no plays. That is something unique to only a handful of humanoid species. There are..Epic poems set to music but they are not acted out as operas are."

Sarek opened a heavy wooden door (used in the more public areas of the embassy). Mandy's shocked mind took a moment to process what she saw, a flash of grey, a sheet of liquid coming down a clang of metal. Mandy rushed forwards to see a bucket lying on the floor and a puddle of water forming at Sarek's feet. Sarek himself was standing stock still, his robes had lightened due to the water and were clinging to his body. His hair was sopping wet and had flattened over his forehead to drip into his eyes. Sarek rose a hand and wiped the water from his eyes. Mandy looked back to the bucket to see it was connected to a string, her eyes followed it into a pale hand. The Vulcan was averaged sized, for a Human, so quite short for a Vulcan. He was wearing robes similar to Sarek's and the same stoic expression. But where Mandy could often read the minute changes in Sarek's face but this man was a complete blank. Something seemed odd about this Vulcan,other than the fact he had obviously placed a bucket of water above a door and pulled it down on Sarek. It took Mandy a moment to click that he was only Vulcan that Mandy had ever seen with untidy hair dipping down over his eyebrows. A little like Sarek's now was except without him being soaked.

"Ambassador, live long and prosper." The other Vulcan said holding his hand up fingers parted into a V. Then he turned to address Mandy.

"Did you find that funny?"

Mandy struggled for words, she was beyond shocked. "No."

"Is that because you have romantic intentions towards the ambassador and pranks are not funny when carried out on those you have romantic intentions for unless you yourself are carrying out the prank."

Mandy gapped. Sarek dripped.

"What the hell?"

"So not only does it not amuse you but it causes anger. Interesting."

The Vulcan wondered away obviously deep in turned to look at Sarek, he managed to look dignified as a drop of water feel from his nose.

"Doctor Stavik is concerned with the idea of the prank, it is not a concept that Vulcans have. He is doing a series of experiments to determine what makes relatively un- dangerous and illogical tricks humorous to Humans." Sarek said using the same tone of voice he did when answering her questions, it was the coolly logical stating of information.

Mandy stared at him.

"How are you not annoyed with him?"

"I have asked him to give the rest of the staff and I some warning so that we will not be inconvenienced by such pranks but he told me it would lower the validity of the experiment. "

Mandy opened and closed her mouth several times.

"He's a nut." She blurted.

"I am starting to suspect that." Sarek's eyebrow twitched slightly but Mandy noticed a slight shiver run down his left arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"My body temperature is 4.9 degrees cooler than Is preferable."

Mandy felt guilty that in her shock she didn't notice the poor man was freezing his toes off, or rather his ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Lets get you dried off."

She reached for his hand and they rushed up the stairs with a slopping sound and wet footsteps left on the stone stairs. When they reached his apartment Sarek gave her a short nod.

"I am going to the bathroom to dry myself." Sarek said walking through to the hallway. Mandy followed him trying to think of some way that she could help to make up for her previous inconsideration.

"Would you like me to fetch you some dry clothes so you don't drip on the bedroom carpet?" Mandy asked.

"If you would I would be grateful. There are three robes in the wardrobe." Sarek said turning to glance at her before going into the bathroom.

"Okay." She muttered after him.

Mandy felt as if she were intruding slightly as she walked quietly into Sarek's bedroom. It seemed a little intimate. She stared around the room for a moment having to remind herself she had his permission to be here. She glanced at the wardrobe but for some reason she just had to do something else first. She walked to the bed and ran her fingers lightly over the bed sheets, they were a blue material that matched the carpets they looked like cotton but as Mandy ran her fingers over them they felt silky. At the bottom of the bed were two thick woolen blankets. Mandy wondered if he must always feel cold on earth though to her his apartment seemed warm if not slightly stifling. She had the strong longing to kneel beside the bed and spend a minute taking in his scent but decided it was slightly too creepy and too much like a stalker to allow. Man, she really had it bad.

She stood up and went to the wardrobe opening it too see grey, white,black and a little blue. He had one pair of jeans and one jumper all the rest were suits and at the end of the rack three robes. Two white, one grey, Mandy unhooked the grey and draped it over her arm. Mandy went back down the corridor and knocked on the metal door. It opened after a few seconds.

Mandy found her self staring at a chest, it was well formed with well defined pectoral muscles. The nipples were taut and a forestry type of green, there were wisps of black hair straight down the middle stopping at the bottom of his ribs the continuing an inch above his belly button and going straight down underneath the fluffy white towel that was wrapped around Sarek's waist.

"I apologized for my state of undress." Sarek said.  
Mandy's eyes snapped up realizing that she had been brazenly staring at him.

"Don't." Mandy muttered looking down at the floor and feeling her cheeks heating with a blush. It was yet another slip of the tongue, she had meant that she should be the one apologizing for her rudeness, not him.

"Look at me."

His voice was so commanding that she immediately raised her eyes to look at him. Sarek looked down at her dark knowing eyes. He reached a hand forwards and lightly brushed her cheek.

"You are most desirable when you blush."

Mandy leaned into his touch, it was so warm.

"Beautiful."

"So are you." She breathed.

Sarek looked down into her eyes and she wondered if it was possible that he could feel just as lost when looking at her as she did when looking at him. Sarek took a step backwards.

"I should get dressed."

Mandy managed to hold her tongue and avoid saying anything inappropriate. She gave a nod.

"I'll .." She waved in the direction of the front room.

Sarek gave a slight nod, she turned as the door closed and spent several minutes sat with her hand on her knees peering around aimlessly.

When Sarek walked in dressed in a fresh robe Mandy felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt something was happening between them, right here, right now something was building, something incredible. She felt like she could easily fall into his arms and slowly make love till reaching a point of ecstasy and breathlessly cuddling up in his arms until she fell asleep in that warm embrace. As close as she could possibly be to him in the single bed under the silky sheets with those thin wisps of hair beneath her fingers. She was filled with a delicious feeling of anticipation.

"I believe I was going to play you some traditional Vulcan music."

"Yes, after that rather unexpected interruption." Mandy answered  
Sarek crossed the room to the entertainment system. He opened a cabinet and took out a yellow card, he placed it into the slot below the entertainment screen.

"This is a traditional piece played by five Vulcan lyres." He announced.

The music started with a slow hum that grew then all of a sudden a beautiful and complex piece started. Sarek turned to look at her, she patted the sofa next to her and without hesitation he walked over and sat next to her. Feeling a slight worry of rejection she cuddled into his side, resting her head lightly against his chest. She could feel his breath hitch and his muscles tense slightly, she was just considering moving away when he put his arm round her shoulder holding her tightly to him Such a Human act she thought. Mandy listened to the music, five instruments all the same but all playing different tones but more fascinating was the sound of his heartbeat. It seemed muted as it was lower in his torso than a humans but it beat strong and fast. Mandy didn't know wether that was normal for a Vulcan or if having her close was causing it. She suspected the first but hoped the second.

"What's it about?" She asked.

"it is a homage to the forge, the desert wilderness that holds a great deal of significance to all Vulcans. "

"I can hear the wilderness in the music, it does bring to mind desert storms and distant mountains."

"You are enjoying it?"

"Hmm.."

Mandy agreed snuggling closer into his warmth.

She felt his movements as his hand reached up and she felt his fingers stroking her hair, carding through it. Eventually they reached the back of her neck and she leaned her head back as those long fingers rubbed gently at the back of her skull. It was a wonderfully satisfying and relaxing feeling but she soon felt that tension building below her stomach as her body started to ache for more contact.  
She pulled away from him slightly and glanced up, those mesmerizing grey eyes stared back, she could swear that his breathing was different. His black hair was still dangling over his forehead as if he had not brushed it. She curiously touched her finger tips to the hair above his curved ears silky damp clumps under her fingers.

"Your hair is still damp. Can I dry it?" She asked without thinking.

"If you wish."

She stood up feeling a slight sense of loss as she separated herself from his embrace. She hurried to the bathroom barely noticing her surroundings as she just wanted to get back to him. She found a towel on the towel rack and rushed back to the front room. Sarek was sat as she had left him and she walked up behind him. She draped the towel over his shoulders then brought it up and began to gently tousle his hair with it. She was a little surprised that he was allowing her to carry out such an intimate act. She brushed the tips of his ears with the soft towel and noticed his eyes flickering shut. She remembered what he had said about his ears being sensitive and wondered if it he would stop her if she stroked those tantalizing points, for some reason she wanted to suck them and nip them but she didn't think he would appreciate her doing that with out warning. Holding her breath she gently touched her fingertip to the very tip of his ear, he did not say anything to stop her so she smoothly ran her finger all the way down slowly.

Sarek made a surprising noise that was a little like a purr and tilted his head back resting it against her stomach. She smiled and continued, his eyes were closed and his face went blank leaving him looking more peaceful and relaxed than she'd ever seen him. Mandy was made confident by him allowing her to see him this relaxed, to allowing and even in some ways encouraging this gentle private intimacy between them. As she massaged his ears she noticed his lips were relaxed, slightly open and looking warm and moist. She leaned over him so her face was inches from his, she felt his breath tickling against her lips. She noticed his lips parting ever so slightly more ready to welcome her. She closed her eyes leaned forwards a little further and then..

The doorbell rang.

"Shit." Mandy muttered as she straightened.

Sarek was stood up and straightening the winkles out his robes within a second. He glanced back at her before taking a step towards the door and folding his arms behind his back.

"Enter." He said his voice back to it's usual stoic ness and lacking the gentleness that he used when talking to Mandy.

The door between Sarek's greeting rooms and his private rooms slide open. Mandy was not surprised to see Max, Sarek's assistant standing behind it. He took a step forwards into the room. His eyes flickered to Mandy and gave her an appraising look that made her feel an even stronger dislike of him. Mandy was sure he was aware that he had interrupted something but he made no apologizes. Instead he looked straight at sarek.

"Sir, there have been problems with the Andorians ignoring border rules again. The Vulcan high council have requested you for a consult."  
"That is an honor please thank them for me, I will be there in ten minutes."

Max for some reason seemed dissatisfied with this answer. He stayed standing in front of the door as if he were going to wait their until Sarek accompanied him out.

"You are dismissed." Sarek said directly.

Max turned on his heel with a frown and left.

Sarek turned to Mandy, he was quiet for a moment before speaking.  
"Excuse me Mandy, the andorians and Vulcans have had disagreements for centuries."

Mandy nodded silently, it seemed like their date was going to be cut short just when she was starting to build up an intimacy with Sarek. She was worried that leaving now would put them back several steps. She was disappointed but she understood that Sarek's job was important and demanding. Sarek walked over to her and reached down to touch her hand.

"My apologies Mandy, I have never previously had a request from the Vulcan council."

"It's okay, if it's important to you." Mandy said looking up to meet his eyes and giving him a fake smile.

"It is but you are important too."

Sarek's voice was a little lowered giving his statement a tender and intimate feel.

Mandy nodded.

"It's okay." She said a little more confidently this time.

"The majority of my time for the next two weeks is spoken for. There are a lot of demands on embassy resources at the moment but I will find the time to see you before the ball."

Mandy nodded she squeezed Sarek's hand gently just to let him know that she wasn't annoyed with him.

" Okay, I'll message you if you have time."

" I check my messages and reply to each one every morning. I shall accompany you out."

Mandy shook her head, she didn't want the silent tense side by side walk out of the building. it would feel to much like she was being kicked out."

" Go to your com conference I wouldn't want you to be late."  
Sarek nodded.

" Goodbye Amanda." He bent down swiftly and pressed his lips to her cheek. His lips were soft and warm as she had expected but his touch only lasted a second.

Mandy didn't look at him, she just gave his hand another short squeeze and turned to leave.

" Bye Sarek." She said as she reached the door.


	8. The lover and the ball part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters of Sarek and Amanda. I also do not own the song feels like home to me and I am not making profit off of them.

Have to apologize for the split chapter again, just wanted to get it up. Next part will be up by the end of the week, you maybe able to determine something from the chapter title. Lots of talking and getting to know each other in this half but it's all in preparation as the next half is all action.

Special thanks to jaygirl912 for editing.

The Lover and the Ball- Part 1

Mandy tapped her pen on her desk. She was reading through the maths homework. An unfortunately tedious job that allowed her mind to wander, something it had been doing a lot of later. Earlier that day she had been sat helping a new student who was only just learning standard with her spelling. The girl had written the words sky blue and Mandy found herself remembering Sarek looking over the bowling balls. She hadn't snapped out of the happy memory until she'd heard a loud laugh.

"Miss is daydreaming!" A boy shouted delightedly. She realized the girl had asked her a question three times and she hadn't replied. She gave a quick smile around the room and told the girl the correct word she was looking for. She spent the rest of the afternoon silently chastising herself for her unprofessional behavior. She looked down at the page of sums in front of her and then at the little clock she kept on her desk, it had taken her twenty minutes to mark one question. It was definitely time to give up; she'd go back to it in a couple of hours. She pushed her chair back; her little desk was in a corner of her bedroom, perhaps not a very feng shui place to put it but the living room was already crowded enough without it.

She padded into the living room. She sat on the couch and turned on the entertainment screen flicking down the lists of programming before she found something that suited her mood- a overly soppy romance she had seen before a few years previously. But she found she couldn't concentrate on the film, her mind kept drifting. Pale skin stretched over taut muscles, it felt warm as she ran her hands up over his chest to rest on his shoulders. She shook herself back to reality, she knew what she wanted, she wanted to speak to him, to see him. It had been four days since she had visited the embassy, the day after she had found a message in her inbox. It was a short message that said he would find time to see her soon and a few details about the ball. Mandy had looked at it and sighed, she hoped that would not be the next time she saw Sarek, two weeks was just too long.

She knew that she didn't have a message from Sarek today. She had checked the moment she had got back from work. It didn't stop her from wanting to check again, she felt slightly antsy ad fidgety, like she couldn't concentrate. Mandy found herself trying to justify checking her messages again or calling Sarek. It was ridiculous; she shouldn't feel that something was missing after four days without contact with him. She probably also shouldn't feel that she needed a reason to call him but he was a busy man and there was that unfortunate fact that he lived in the same place where he worked and he kept unusual hours. She didn't know whether she would be connected to his apartment or end up with that jackass Max again. She reminded herself something that she'd thought of a lot in the past week, she shouldn't be judging her relationship with Sarek by the standards of her past relationships. Sarek was different, this relationship was different. Her expectations of it were different, the way things were happening were on a completely different level. Her feelings, her emotions were different. As strong and obsessive as when she had been a teenager but more controlled and logical. It lacked the apathy of her past relations, the feeling of just going through the motions. Finding somebody, being with somebody because it was marginally better than being alone and because it was expected that a young woman should want to be in a relationship.

She expected it of herself but she had never expected fairytales or perfection, never thought there would be fireworks. She had expected perhaps a slow growing affection, to become used to another's presence in her life to have somebody to be there to take the edge of the loneliness of school holidays and to make the nights a little less still and quiet. She never knew there could be lightning from a touch, a sense of being known and understood and wanting to know and to understand another like she knew herself. She thought she would eventually tolerate somebody else in her life not to want somebody around all the time. To feel something was wrong when he wasn't. She hadn't expected to feel so much after such little time. She hadn't expected to feel like she was on the precipice of something ... Something life changing. She was losing herself, it was a bit pathetic and rather terrifying but dizzily exciting and when she didn't think too closely and over examine it was quite comfortable, apart from the frustration. She was glad to be with a guy that wanted to take things slow and not push for sex, not to expect it. The good thing about being in a relationship with a guy who had never dated was that he didn't expect anything specific; they could make their own paths. But, she had never expected to want him this much. To spend spare minutes fantasizing about him. She'd had much longer dry spells in the past and it had not affected her like this. She hadn't found herself running her hands over her body in the shower, or having intense fantasies that left her breathless. That was entirely him, Sarek.

She got up, turned off the entertainment system and settled down in front of her com system. She tied in the number for Sarek's apartment and hoped it would go through without anybody else intercepting it.

The com system seemed to take a long time to connect, Mandy was read to give up when the screen fizzled and came into focus. Sarek was stood in front of the screen so that all Mandy saw was the material of his robe before he sat down and his face came into view.

"Mandy." He said his voice soft and containing something that sound like the sigh that a person gives when sinking into a fresh bed after a long day of hard travelling. His eyes closed and she thought she saw a slight smile grace his lips.

"Have I called at a bad time?"

"No, it is the exact right time."

"You've had a hard day?"

"There has been little time over the last four days for rest. The council has given me tasks on top of my Ambassador duties, which themselves have been heavier than usual."

"You must be exhausted."

"No, not exhausted. I merely wish for time to eat a full meal and to meditate, perhaps even sleep a little."

Mandy was about to say that she hadn't really called for any reason except to say hi so she would go when he interrupted her.

"But I wish to talk to you. Would you consider it rude if I talked to you whilst eating?"

"No." Mandy answered.

"Then I shall be back in four minutes." Sarek said getting up and disappearing from view. Mandy sat their considering what to do, four minutes could seem a very long time when waiting for something. She made a quick decision and jumped up, ran to the kitchen and hit a single button on the replicator, programmed product number one. Then she ran back through the front room, glancing back at the com screen to check it was still empty. She went to her bedroom stripped and pulled the soft blue cotton pyjamas on, consisting of baggy blue pants and a tight low cut cameo top. She took a moment to consider the pluses and minuses of keeping her bra on under the top and decided that for now it was best to leave it on, it was slightly chilly. She ran back through the front room to the kitchen and took her mug of warm hazelnut hot chocolate from the replicator. She walked calmly back to the sofa and settled down with her legs folded below her. She looked at Sarek who was sat back at his desk with a bowl of orange soup and a bowl of mixed vegetables. He raised a solitary eyebrow at her as she took a deep sip of her hot chocolate.

"Well, if you were getting comfortable." She said. "What are you having?" She asked nodding towards the bowls on screen.

Sarek looked down.

"Plomeek soup and stir fried vegetables. And yourself?"

"Hot hazelnut chocolate." Mandy answered. She swore she saw a light green coloring on his cheeks. She remembered the reason why, Sarek's rather unique response to hot chocolate. She felt the tips of her own ears grow hot as she tried to stop herself from thinking about how his hands had touched her and how his breath had tickled her skin. There was a moment of silence between them; they both knew what they were thinking, what they were remembering and it took them a moment to get over the slight... Embarrassment, tension? Mandy wasn't sure but it was uncomfortable.

"So what's with it with these Andorians?"

"The Andorians are a warlike race; they have many problems within their own society. Their territory of space shares a small border with what is termed Vulcan space, and close to an ancient Vulcan temple planet, two small colony planets and an abandoned mine. The closeness of these places seem to make the Andorians nervous, they believe that the Vulcans are spying and getting involved in their affairs. Recently they made a raid on the mine planet t'valik. It is long abandoned but their ship passed through a undetectable monitoring point. It is a transgression of the Andorian-Vulcan treaty but no actual harm was caused."

"So the Vulcan council wanted to know whether you thought that it should just be let go with a slap on the wrist or whether too aim a good sharp kick to their butts."

Sarek gave a short sound; Mandy thought it maybe a cough, or a snort.

"I apologize, I am perhaps more tired than I thought."

Mandy was a little confused by this but as she decided it was one of those things she'd have to let pass.

"It is more complicated than that." Sarek continued. "But, I have been talking of the complications for four days. If you do not mind I wish to converse about something else. Will you talk of yourself?"

Mandy leaned back a little further into the cushions of her sofa and took another deep sip of her hot chocolate.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything you wish to tell me."

Mandy smiled.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

"Why did you become a teacher?"

"When I finished college I had no idea what I wanted to do. I needed to make a decision of what to do next in my life. I didn't want to go back to my parent's house and it seemed to me that teaching college was a good way of putting off the decision of what to do with my life for another year with a good chance of getting a job that would allow me to keep my independence afterwards. I didn't realize I'd enjoy it. I always meant to only stay on for a few years and then find something exciting to do with my life but I haven't thought about it within the last couple of years, I guess I just got comfortable."

Sarek was eating as she talked but she had the distinct feeling that he was listening to her intently. It was confirmed when he put his fork down and asked her a question.

"You say you did not want to go back to your parents home. Do you have disagreements with your parents?"

Mandy gave a somewhat bitter smile.

"My mother... She ... For some reason she thinks the world would be better if it reverted to ..more simpler times."

"Simpler in what manner?"

"Out of the federation, independent. To completely ignore the existence of other life forms. Actually there's a little bit more to it than that she thinks families should go back to the more traditional."

"There are many Vulcans who believe that Vulcan should be removed from the federation, they are a non-vocal minority though." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "With that being her opinion is it likely that she would be against our... Relationship?"

"I don't pay much attention to my mother's opinions."

"On Vulcan family matriarchs have some say in the relations of their family members."

"So what would yours think of you being with me?"

"On this occasion I believe I may have to take on your attitude the matter."

"So Vulcans can stand in the way of progress too."

"Vulcan has a culture much older than any currently on earth, all Vulcans are raised to have a respect for that culture but some believe that the best way to protect it is to close off Vulcan from any other culture. The matriarch of my family T'Pau has always been what you could call a forward thinker. I do not see too many issues arising..."

"Too many issues?"

"For it not to be worth pursuing."

"A relationship." Mandy finished for him."And how many would be too many?" Mandy asked with a flirty smile.

"Short of coursing an outbreak of war? Perhaps it somehow resulting in a famine, but that seems unlikely."

"Yes, rather."

Sarek's lips twitched. Mandy tried to think of another topic of conversation, this talk of future possibilities, of lives together.. It was too soon.

"And other than your parents, do you have family?" Sarek rescued her, bending his head back down to spoon soup into his mouth.

"Two Sisters. I'm the middle child. My sisters never really excelled at academia. I was the only one to go to college. My sister Rachel married a pilot and owns a fashion shop, my parents put up the credit. She has a three year old son. My little sister Sarah is an animal trainer but she's not working currently because she's about to have her first child."

Sarek put the bowl on top of the plate signifying he had finished with his meal.

"You mention these things because it is important to you. That unlike your sisters you have not married very early in life. That you went to college and got a degree. You have chosen a life's path that is different from that of your family. You like being different from them, you are proud that you have done something unexpected, something that unsupported. You have a streak of something adventurous, something rebellious. "

Mandy blinked at him.

"For a man who is not supposed to have any emotions you have a good understanding of them."

"Not supposed to have them...the Vulcan idea of perfection is to not have emotions, but we do. We just do not allow them to determine our life's paths. We master them, but we do feel deeply. "

"Do you say we instead of I so you can avoid admitting to and discussing your own emotions." Mandy asked a little sharply and defensively. She didn't like how he had read her and placed such a clear mirror in front of her.

"Yet you do not ask of me, you do not say you, you say Vulcans. You respect my wishes." He said seriously looking across at her. Mandy gave a small Nod.

"You understand, and you do not trespass where it is indelicate to trespass. It is the Vulcan way."

"You give me enough, you let me see deeper into you than a Human male."

"Let us stop talking of Humans and Vulcans. Let us talk of you and I. I myself am an only child, I wished to join the science academy as I did when I was eighteen but my father and my grandfather and great grandfather were all members of the academy."

"What is it you specialize in? I mean before you were an ambassador what were you doing?"

"I specialize in computers, especially writing data protection codes."

"I'm sure that's more interesting than it sounds."

"It can be quite a puzzle at times."

"Who doesn't like puzzles?"

"Many people."

Mandy found herself laughing; the conversation had become Comfortable again. She put her cup down onto her table and stretched out on the sofa. She looked at Sarek.

"I wish you were here." She sighed, it was lovely, just lounging in her pyjamas talking to him, but she wished she could play with his hands and stroke his fingers even lean against his chest as she did so.

"As do I, I maybe able to spare sixty minutes tomorrow at dinner time, but I have another conference call so could not make it any longer than that though I do wish it."

"I don't care how short it is, it feels too long till the ball."

"Yes, the ball. It should be an interesting evening."

"I'm a little nervous, what if I say the wrong thing?"

"All those in attendance have firm friendly relations to the federation. You could not do irreparable harm in one evening."

"That's comforting." She said sarcastically."

"I am glad." Sarek answered. Apparently sarcasm was lost on him.

"So, tomorrow night?"

"Yes, Six. If it suites you."

"Yes. Shall I cook?"

Sarek seemed to hesitate.

"What?" She asked. "I thought you liked my cooking."

"I do, I would just not wish for any of the small amount of time we have to be spent with you in the kitchen."

"I can tell that you're a diplomat."

"That is good, as I am a diplomat."

Mandy laughed again.

"So, I'll order in, Indian."

"Yes. That would be pleasant."

"I'll go easy on the garlic naan." She said cheekily. Sarek gave her one of his puzzled looks that is he tilted his head down one or two degrees.

"Why should you _go easy _on the garlic naan?"

"Perhaps I'll leave that one to Max."

"If you believe Max to be the authority on bulb infused breads and when to avoid them."

"I bet he's had his fair share of avoiding garlic."

"Is this one of those occasions where you are being humorous and I do not understand how?"

"Yep." Mandy nodded. "This would be one of those occasions."

"Then do you or do you not actually want me to ask Max why one would avoid eating garlic naan."

Mandy imagined Max's tight lips and uptight face turning even more stiff and tense. The image caused her to give a harsh laugh. "Yes, definitely ask him."

"As you wish."

There was another one of those comfortable silences when they just looked at each other.

"Mandy, at the ball, will you be my...date though they are not really expected, rather than just my guest."

Mandy stared at him blankly.

"Will you accompany me around when I greet the guests of the embassy?"

"That's what I assumed I'd be doing anyway."

Sarek's lips twitched again.

"How would you wish for me to introduce you?"

"Mrs Haversham."

"That is a joke."

"Yes."

"As you have not recently married a Mr. Haversham. '

"Not that I know of."

"Do you have a habit of forgetting these things?"

"Introduce me as Miss Amanda Greyson."

"Yes, but in relation to me?"

"I'll be standing next to you."

Sarek gave her a very pointed stare.

"What would you like to call me?"

"Well girlfriend is...Un-Vulcan."

"Yes."

"Consort is..."

"Slightly insulting."

"Partner would be translated wrong as would companion."

"Plus one?"

"Plus one what? Is there an equation somewhere I am missing?"

"That's a no. I am your... I am in a relationship with you." She said giving up.

"Ashaya."

"What does that mean?"

"A person to whom one feels a deep level of affection."

Mandy felt that warm full feeling that for some reason has never been given a name.

"Sarek… I feel the same." Mandy said emotionally.

"The word is suitable?"

"The word is lovely."

"Then it is the one that I shall use."

"Yeah." Mandy tried to hold back a yawn knowing that Sarek would jump on it but it was impossible. As she thought when her eyes opened again Sarek was frowning at her slightly.

"You require sleep."

"I'm fine."

"You yawned, that is a sign of tiredness in Humans."

"I'm not."

Sarek raised a single eyebrow.

"Sarek I refuse to be sent to bed by you unless you're planning on joining me."

"If you need to sleep then you should sleep. I do not wish you to become ill through sleep deprivation."

"Humans aren't all as weak as you seem to be assuming. And I still have work to do and I haven't had my supper yet." Mandy gave a small childish pout.

"Then I will let you go to continue your work."Mandy sighed.

"I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"Win? What is it you are seeking to win?"

"Two more minutes of conversation with you."

"Shall I time it?"

Mandy sighed again.

"Goodnight Sarek."

"Goodnight Amanda."

"Sleep well."

"I shall, and I hope you also sleep well."

"Okay." Mandy tried to think of another way to keep the conversation going.

"Amanda I believe all the socially correct ways of ending a com call have been carried out."

"I know, I just don't want it to end."

"We shall be together tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight then."

"Good night Ashaya."

"Goodnight sweets…dear...darling. Yes darling." She said trying to find a word that sounded right.

She swore she actually saw a real smile before the screen went blank leaving her feeling slightly empty. She gave another sigh and looked around the room; she supposed it was time for a slice of toast, finishing up her marking and an early night.

* * *

Mandy finished vacuuming the carpets. She checked the clock, she had been called in for a stupid meeting after work when she had to sign some papers and then her mother had turned up on her doorstep with the pretence of being in the area and asking her if she wanted an antique bookshelf. Mandy of course had no space for an antiques bookcase. Her mother had also spent an hour trying to delve into her personal life. During this Mandy had tried to dodge questions about Sarek, who her mother called 'the Vulcan' and glanced at the clock. She really wanted to have a quick clean around and order the food before Sarek arrived.

"Mandy, really, you know that whilst you are dating the Vulcan you could be missing out on finding somebody who really suites you."

"Sarek suites me mother, he is probably the nicest man I have ever met."

"But he's not a man."

"I'm pretty sure he's got all the right parts to fall into that category. He's certainly not a woman."

"Mandy, you can't be serious. He is an alien. He cannot give you the things you want."

"Mother!" Mandy had snapped. "You have no idea what I want. I want him, and I want you to leave because he's coming around."

He mother gave her a very definite scowl.

"He can't give you a child Amanda. He can't give you a home, he's an alien, he's between worlds, he's an ambassador, and he's not going to settle. He's an alien who cannot love."

"You've never met him. He has deep feelings; they're just a few inches under the surface. We've not known each other long enough to be thinking of homes and children but I can decide for myself what I want and you might just have to put up with an alien son in law one day."

Mandy's mother stood up. She gently smoothed down Mandy's hair as she did when she was s child.

"I just want you to be happy love, I want you to know what it's like to be in love and to be comfortable and have somebody you can always rely on." She placed a kiss on her forehead, and then the moment of affection was over.

"I'll go now, you can ring me to apologize later when you're out of your mood."

She left the apartment without another word. Mandy stared after her feeling a little bit put out. She sighed and took a minute to clear her head then went searching through her interweb diary for the menu for her favourite Indian take out and searched through it picking out the dishes that she thought Sarek would like and also those that were vitamin rich and dietary balanced as she knew he liked that kind of thing. Then she took a quick sonic shower and threw on some comfortable jeans and t-shirt and had a quick tidy around. When the doorbell chimed she looked up at the clock and saw that it was exactly six pm.

She rushed to the door, pressed the opening pad perhaps slightly too hard and bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the door to slide open which it seemed to do at and agonisingly slow pace. Sarek stood in front of her; he wore heavy orange robes with a kind of white scarf over his shoulders with strange marking embroidered on them. Mandy took these in within a second but didn't think to question their strangeness. She felt a rush of happiness the moment she saw his face and she threw her arms around his neck taking in the silkiness of the robes the fast beat of his heart the spice scent of incense that clung to him. She felt his body tense and pulled away, she had acted on pure impulse of emotions. She pulled away and found herself lost in Sarek's eyes, he looked quite stern and for an instant she was slightly scared of him but then there was a slight softening around his lips.

"Hello Mandy." Sarek said. Then to her extreme pleasure he pressed his hand to the small of her back and drew her close to him. She relished the feeling of having him close and that he would be comfortable enough with her to do such a thing but their honest and joking talk the previous night had made her feel very relaxed around him and she thought it must be the same for him. He bent his head down slightly so his check rubbed against hers and then she felt the slight pressure of lips kissing her cheek. Before she could even consider moving her head and kissing him on the lips he had pulled away from her. His hand moved up and down her back in a light caress once before he let his hand drop.

They looked at each other for a moment, just looked at each other glad to be there with each other.

"I...um, I ordered the food to arrive at five past. And I've set up the table up." Mandy said indicating the small foldable table that she had put in the front room. Sarek nodded. He reached down to take her hand.

"Come sit with me and talk until the food arrives."

Mandy allowed herself to be led to her sofa and as Sarek set down he gave her hand a little tug bringing her down next to him.

"How was your day Amanda?"

"It was okay. I had a visit from my mother but other than that it was a normal day."

"A visit from your mother is not normal."

"No, never." Mandy said seriously causing Sarek's lips to twitch in what was now a familiar and pleasing gesture to her. "And you?" Mandy asked placing her hand on top of his. "How was your day?"

"Busy. But my work load will return to normal after the ball." Sarek answered, she was pleased to hear a little hitch in his voice as she ran her fingers up and down his. She knew they didn't have much time tonight, it was likely that they would only get to ea and discuss their days but she decided to try and make a romantic atmosphere.

"You'll get to rest then."

"Yes."

"Will you give me a minute?"

Sarek raised his eyebrow at her.

"Such a curious phrase, yes, I will wait a minute for you to fulfil some task."

Mandy got up and went to he kitchen, at the back of a bottom draw she found a set of crystal candlesticks ( a present from her mother) some plain candles and a flameless lighter. She gave the dusty candlesticks a quick wipe with a teacloth then went back to the front room with the candles tucked under her arms. She placed them down in the middle of the small table hoping that she didn't knock them over and set light to Sarek's' robes. She placed the candles in the sticks and flicked open the lighter, it gave off a light yellow glow, and Mandy stuck the wicks into the little hole, pulled it upwards and the lit up the instant that the lighter had been removed from them.

"Computer, lights out." Mandy said with a smirk.

"Amanda, why are we eating by candlelight, I was not aware there were going to be any disturbances to the electricity supplies in this area tonight."

"It's for the atmosphere, candlelight produces a soft glow and shadows that make everything seem a little bit more romantic."

"I see, your features do look softer under this light. Though they were pleasing to begin with."

"I'm not sure whether you are agreeing with me or not."

The door chime rang before she could get an answer. She rushed to the door. She recognised the young boy with the bags.

"Hey Miss Greyson, lot of food tonight, got company?"

The boy, Ian was perhaps eighteen; his friend's father owned the restaurant and Ian delivered a take away to her once a week.

"Yeah, Mandy said handing him her card and a couple of notes she had as a tip.

"Thanks. Have a goodnight Miss Grey."

"Night Ian."

Mandy brought the two bags into the front room the smell of spices and garlic making her stomach growl. Sarek stood up as if to offer assistance but didn't move other than that.

"Are you expecting more people?"

"I know, it's a bit much, but I'll put it in the keep fresh and have the leftovers for breakfast tomorrow."

"I did not know Indian food was considered a breakfast food."

"Well it must be in India."

"True."

"How do you want to do this? Shall we just put all this stuff on the counters and help ourselves?"

"A logical plan."

"Can you grab the plates from the table?"

She felt rather than saw Sarek's nod and heard his footsteps following her into the kitchen. He watched her intently as she got each of the little treys out and laid them out on the side.

"Hungry?"

"I have not had the chance to stop for nutrients today."

Mandy felt a slight rise of sympathy and the desire to look after him.

"Well there's plenty of food tonight, and I tried to get a good balance."

"Vulcan nutritional needs are different from a Humans but this looks satisfactory."

Sarek loaded his plate up with chickpeas, Nan and various mixed vegetable dishes.

"There's water on the table but I've got fruit juices in the fridge."

"Water is fine."

Mandy followed him out the kitchen and sat at the table across from him. Sarek ate silently and quickly for a few minutes, he seemed to be really hungry so Mandy left him to it.

"You are familiar with the man who delivered the food?"

"It's just because I've ordered from this restaurant once a week for the last three years."

"You enjoy consistency?"

"It is comforting but I do like to try new things at the weekends and holidays, the times when I can afford things to go wrong basically."

Sarek nodded.

"Risks without risk."

"I guess."

Sarek had finished his plate of food within another two minutes. Mandy didn't think she had seen anybody eat curry so quickly and so neatly.

"Help yourself." Mandy said. Sarek gave her a slight nod.

"I am sorry for my lack of communication."

"It's okay, just eat." Mandy said, admittedly after waiting for him all day she was a little disappointed but she could see small telltale signs of exhaustion, or rather just being worn a little thin. There were purplish marks under his eyes and his skin was slightly paler. She could not begrudge him these few minutes of calm and indulgence. When he came back to the front room and sat back down, his plate again full. He stopped and looked at her, steeping his fingers as if thinking deeply. It made Mandy slightly nervous, it was as f he was summing her up and even if he wasn't then the thing she was thinking so deeply about was definitely concerned her. She placed her fork back on the table and meet his gaze waiting for him to talk.

"Sarek." She said finally. "What are you thinking?"

"I am considering our compatibility."

"I think we are very compatible."

"Perhaps emotionally and personally, I am considering what I know of Human biology and neurology."

"You want to know if my brain is compatible to yours?" Mandy asked confused.

"Mandy, may I..." He held his hand up towards her face. Mandy stared at it.

"The mind touch, I will not disturb any of your memories or thoughts I will only touch the surface, I'd be able to gain a sense of your emotions and perhaps an inkling of your thoughts if you are projecting them."

Mandy nodded, she was nervous but curious, she knew from what Sarek had previously said that this was an intimate act and she wanted, longed for any intimacy that he would show her.

His fingers touched her face moving lightly across her face and then stopping with one finger on her jaw, one on her temple and one above her eyebrow. She closed her eyes though she didn't know why but it seemed right. She had expected a slightly painful prying sensation but instead felt a warmth a tingling, the strange sensation of light somewhere outside of her, she wanted to reach for it. She did reach for it although she didn't know how she was doing it. The light came closer and the tingling increased but it was matched with the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

"Mandy." Sarek said softly. "Please refrain from doing that."

"Sorry."

She continued to feel the strange feather light touches to her mind, it was a strange sensation to explain but she had never thought having one's mind touched by a telepath could be so pleasing. Sarek withdrew from her face. Mandy kept her eyes closed for a moment longer. When she opened them she found Sarek's eyes staring deep into her.

"Fascinating."

"What is?"

"Your mind."

"I thought you didn't go all that deep into it."

"I didn't, I only got some brief impressions but it felt warm to me and it seemed to try and draw me in."

"Sorry, I wanted more…" She tried to search for the words to describe what she wanted more of, but for some reason the language of a non telepathic human did not seem to offer the right words to describe the sensations.

"Of a connection." Sarek suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered.

Sarek slowly nodded looking down at his plate.

"It is best to be cautious; though melds have been preformed with Humans there have not been enough cases to be positive that it is not harmful especially over a long period of time."

Mandy nodded.

"Okay." She looked down. "Food's getting cold."

They both continued eating though Sarek had lost some of the gusto of before. She was glad to know that at least he was not hungry anymore and his shoulder seemed to be held a little less tensely than when he had entered her apartment.

"Feeling better?" She asked when they had both finally cleared their plates.

"Yes, thank you Mandy."

"Do you want any more?"

"No, that was enough thank you."

Mandy stood up and took his plate taking it into the kitchen. Sarek followed her.

"Would you like me to help you clean up?"

"No, I'll do it after you leave. I don't want to waste a minute with you."

"What would you like to do."

Mandy decided that the honest answer of rip your clothes of and take you into the shower to lick you all over before having my wicked way you was probably the wrong answer.

"Is this ball going to have dancing?"

"It is mostly conversing but there are some dances in the end."

"It's been years since I danced, well other than at Christmas parties when people are too drunk to realize they look like idiots."

"We do not have to dance if you do not wish to."

Mandy thought of how firm and warm and good that his hand had felt on her when he had hugged her early that evening. She wanted that again, wanted to be in those firm and gentle hands, wanted them to travel over her body…okay too far, she had begun to blush.

"Why are you experiencing embarrassment?"

"I'm not." She said quickly. "And I um...I'd like to dance, I was just wondering if you would perhaps...practice with me?"

Sarek was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Okay." Mandy smiled nervously. She reached down to gently take his hand and led him back into the front room. She dropped his hand to walk over to the entertainment console. She turned it on and listened to the first couple of notes of the music that she had been playing earlier to clean to. She judged it a suitable song to slow dance to. She turned to Sarek, he was stood directly in front of the candles so face was in shadows but there was a soft glow around him. It made him look mystical. As she walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders (which really showed her how tall he was in comparison with her) the first lines of the song started.

_Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself_

Sarek placed his hands on her waist.

"Mandy, I am not sure which dance it is you wish to perform."

"Just your average slow dance."

"I do not believe I know that one." His voice had gone quiet and slow to almost match the tone of the song.

_Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms_

"Well you're doing surprisingly well then."

"But I am not moving."

"You need to change that." Mandy smiled. She slowly started to sway to the music and after a moment he followed her lead.

_There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life_

Sarek's hands moved up to her shoulder blades and his head dropped to rest against her neck.

Mandy felt her heart increase, she could feel it pounding against her chest she knew that he must be able to hear it with those pointed ears. Damn, they were so close she could bite them.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

Sarek raised his head from her neck and looked down into her eyes. It was an intense almost hungry look. Then… there was a beeping sound and Sarek dropped his hands form her. He continued to stare at her for a moment as she tried to snap out of what felt like a dream.

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
_  
"Sorry Amanda, I must return to work."  
Mandy nodded sadly.

"It's been an hour already?" She asked when she could trust herself to speak.

"Yes."

She could have sworn he sighed when he said that. Then he took a step close to her, pressed his hands against her back once more and touched his warm lips to her forehead.

"Goodbye Amanda." He said turning to leave.

A forehead kiss? Mandy thought. Really? A forehead kiss, that's a step back from the cheek kiss she got the last time. She sat down heavily onto the sofa and allowed herself a few moments to be disappointed.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_  
_And how long I've waited for your touch_  
_And if you knew how happy you are making me_  
_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from_  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_  
_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Did you like it? Part two half written, I'm having trouble thinking of alien species I can have at this ball, definitely Telarites, but if anybody wants to make suggestions I'd be grateful.


	9. The lover and the ball part 2

So excited to hear what you think of this one. It is M rated for sexual themes.

* * *

Mandy stared into her wardrobe. She had gone through all her clothes several times and had no idea what to wear. She was never all that fussy about clothes, she took a couple of minutes deciding before a date but most of the times she had her set working clothes, work party clothes, hot date clothes, friend Christmas clothes. But she had no idea what to wear to a ball with alien species she'd never even heard of before. She had no idea whether to go for something conservative or something completely glitzy. She had already tried on her long halter neck shiny green dress, a midnight blue dress that covered all skin and had swirls and silver spots like little galaxies, a red silk dress with a low dipping neckline and a sleeveless knee length little black dress that was quite conservative. She had tried them all on but even though they all looked alright she had no sudden feeling that they were right because she had no idea what she ought to wear. She finally gave in and collapsed next to her com and before she could think herself out of it typed in the embassy number. Sarek, looking more refreshed and trimmed than the previous night appeared, he showed slight surprise at seeing her.

"Mandy? I am, preparing for the ball."

"It's an emergency."

"Are you okay?" Sarek asked almost standing up.

Mandy raised her hand to stop him.

"Yes, yes I'm fine not that kind of emergency, a non-emergency emergency."

Sarek settled back into his seat and seems to relax.

"How can I help?"

"I don't know what to wear."

Sarek raised a single eyebrow and stared at her for a long moment.

"The situations that female terran's class as emergencies astounds me." He said dryly.

"Oh shut up and tell me what I should wear."

"Clothing."

"Typical male. What do other women wear at these things?"

"I do not tend to notice unless they are not wearing clothing or it is an unusual piece."

"Okay, should I wear something conservative? What are you wearing?"

"I am wearing a suite. And as for conservative you do not have to be completely covered but it is a formal evening."

"Okay, wait here."

Mandy ran into the bedroom, she looked at the four dates that were laid out on the bed. She grabbed the red, it was her favorite and she knew it was the sexiest thing she owned though it was not over the top. She wanted that kiss. Well she wanted far more than a kiss but seeing as it was a posh business style party she thought a kiss would be the best she could aim for. She stepped through the skirt of the dress, pulled the straps up her shoulders, reached back and tugged at the zip, fighting it for a moment then drawing it up her back and fastening the little button at the top. She checked her reflection in the mirror to make sure her bra wasn't showing and ran a hand over her head to smooth her hair down. She walked quickly back to the living room and posed two meters away from the screen so Sarek could see her full body. He stared at her passively his facial features not moving in the slightest.

"Not right?" She asked disappointed.

Sarek continued to stare; she saw his throat move slightly as if he was swallowing. He opened his mouth once as if to say something but just closed it again. Then he licked his lips slightly.

"Sarek."

"It.. it is suitable Mandy."

Mandy smiled, okay, he likes it. Rather a lot if she was reading him correctly. She was definitely getting that kiss.

"Okay I've still got to do my hair and make-up, thank you for your help."

She bent down to the screen ready to turn it off.

"Mandy." Sarek called catching her attention.

She blushed realizing that she was almost pressing her breast to the screen. She immediately straightened.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful."

Mandy paused; she looked down at the screen.

"Thank you." She said, she didn't know why the statement had surprised her but it did.

"I shall see you in fifty-three minutes."

"Always so exact."

"If I were being exact I would have said fifty-two minutes and forty nine seconds."

Mandy flashed him another quick smile.

"Bye." She said shutting off the screen. With twenty minutes to drive she only had thirty-two minutes to do her hair and make-up, bugger, one day they would learn how to slow down the progress of time and every woman would celebrate.

She added some loose curls to her hair put on a red lipstick and some pale eye-shadow and black mascara. The lipstick was so bright that the rest of the make up had to be kept simple. She sprayed herself with her favorite perfume and packed a little black bag with make-up purse and I.D. And credit cards. Then she got in her car and drove to the embassy.

The space in front of the embassy had been done up with a canopy of little lights covering a large space above her head. She noticed that some potted miniature trees hadn't been their before were placed out to line the path that lead to the front door. A board had been placed out that had lots of strange symbols on it; she recognized some of them as languages, Russian and Mandarin but the other she didn't recognize. She stopped to look at the twenty or so lines of text, or what she assumed was text. One of them just a line of random dots and dashes another was a complicated set of pictures. She recognized the language at the top was Vulcan as she'd seen some of the symbols before In Sarek's apartment and above the doors at the embassy. Just below it written in earth standard was 'welcome to the Vulcan embassy's diplomatic ball.' She straighten her back as she walked in the door trying to make herself look confident when her insides felt like jelly.

There were a lot of people in the foyer but she only saw one. Sarek was wearing a fantastically tailored light grey suit with a waist coat, it was not something she would ever have imagined him in but it looked good. Their eyes meet across the room and although he showed no expression ( Mandy wouldn't expect him to when they weren't alone) there was a hint of a shine in his eyes. A woman in a plain black dress with her hair up in a bun turned to her.

"Name please."

"Amanda Greyson."

She looked at the PADD in her hand and tapped it once.

"Okay, Miss Greyson, the balls in the main ballroom, which is through there." She pointed to the door Mandy had been through before and Mandy figured that the main ball room must be the cavernous intricately decorated room she had seen the last time she visited.

"Would you like me to find somebody to quickly show you around?" The woman asked friendly.

"That will be all right Mika." A familiar deep and resonate sounding voice said to the side of them.

Mandy couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat when she heard that voice. She turned to Sarek.

"Hello." She breathed simply.

"Hello Amanda. I trust your well."

"Yeah." Mandy answered, though because she was actually nervous as hell it came out a little breathy and with a little stutter.

Sarek's raised eyebrow told her that he'd noticed and knew exactly how she felt. He placed his hand slightly on her lower back and drew her around. She was a little surprised when he led her to the side of the busy room and lowered his voice slightly.

"Amanda, I must ask something of you."

"Okay." She said curiously.

Sarek seemed to hesitate a little.

"There are a lot of Vulcans in attendance."

Mandy nodded.

"Vulcan's do not touch in public, it is considered obscene."

Mandy felt slightly relieved, she already knew this.

"That's okay, but when we dance?"

"Dancing is a Human tradition it will merely be seen as me following Human customs in an attempt to understand them and perform my duty to an acceptable standard."

Mandy nodded.

"So you don't want me to touch you?"

Sarek's lips twitched slightly.

"On this particular occasion no. It is acceptable to touch two fingers to each other; it is the equivalent to holding hands. It is also a Vulcan custom for ones female partner to walk two steps behind, but if you do not wish.."  
"It's okay. I can do that." Mandy said, she wanted to fit in with the Vulcan's because she wanted to prove that their species differences were not going to cause any problems with their relationship. She always wanted to prove her mother wrong.

Sarek bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you Amanda."

"It's okay, I want to do this right."

"I am confident you will." Sarek said. Mandy knew that it was meant as an encouragement but it just made her more nervous not to disappoint her. She wanted to have fun tonight but at the moment she was just too nervous to see that happening. At least she looked the part, the other Human women in the room (and most of them she recognized as human though their were a few pointy eared women wearing light sarong type outfits) the outfits ranged from business smart little dresses to outright red carpet glamour. But she thought she had managed not over the top sophisticated glamour.

"Amanda." Sarek said seriously. "There is no reason to be nervous."  
"There is, I am worried of saying something stupid. These people know about other planets and politics and trading and stuff that I have no idea about."  
"I would not allow you to look stupid Amanda. I will guide you and there you have areas of interest you can talk about if you wish. Literature is always a matter of conversation in these affairs, though it is often to try and intimidate and appear more intelligent than the other people."  
"So it's a wack 'um on the table whose is bigger thing."  
Sarek looked blankly at her.

"I do not think I want to ask what that means."  
"Probably not."

Sarek pressed his fingers to hers quickly and Mandy felt herself immediately become calmer.

"It is time."

Mandy nodded.

She followed Sarek two steps behind finding it quiet easy too keep pace behind him. The ball room was busy but not crowded. Mandy paused slightly at the door as she looked over the crowd of colors with all the different clothes but her eyes also picked out some strange skin tones, bright orange, dark green and she swore she could also see a gold boy with dwarfism walking around. They all looked like humans though, in a way so she felt that perhaps it was a good way of easing her into being around aliens and socializing with them. She had stopped thinking of Sarek as an alien ages ago, well weeks ago. She had to keep reminding herself that she'd not known him for years.

Sarek nodded politely to people as he walked through the crowd to the back of the room.

"What would you like to drink Amanda?"

"Um.. White wine." Sarek nodded. There was a table at the back of the room with a couple of, men in Tuxedo serving drinks. Mandy also noticed three women in plant black pants and white shirts serving platters of finger food. It was a very classic kind of a ball. The music which was played by a

Small band in a corner was perfect early evening music. It was slow and not to interesting so as not to distract by the people meeting each other and chatting. She hoped that later in the evening after everybody had had a couple of drinks they would play something a little more lively.

Mandy waited whilst Sarek fetched her drink, It was often difficult in a situation where you don't know anybody Mandy looked around and hoped to meet the eyes of somebody in a similar situation, that lifesaving moment when you find somebody and smile and know that theirs one friendly person out their but everybody had already formed little groups having conversation. Sarek rejoined her and handed her the glass of wine, she drunk half of it in one go. She didn't need to look up to know Sarek was giving her the eyebrow.

"So," She asked. "Got the drink what's next?"

"It is expected that I welcome our none Human and None Vulcan guests first."  
"Okay. Lead the way."

She followed Sarek across the dance floor; it took her a minute to realize who he was approaching.

Green, Mandy thought. The two people in the corner (she used people in the most abstract of senses) were actually green. Very green, not green tinged but actually green. And the woman was showing a lot of that green flesh as she was wearing something similar to a translucent belly dancers outfit, with a black bra top and some material wrapped around her legs.

"Amanda?" Sarek questioned glancing behind him.  
"Green." She said not realizing she was saying it. "I mean they must be from the Orion star system right? I've never seen anybody from the Orion star system. I've seen pictures of course, but in real life they're more.. green." She finished lamely not able to think of anther descriptive word.

"We shall have to go and introduce ourselves to them. It is only polite."  
Mandy squeezed his arm tightly.

"I'm going to say something stupid."  
"I would avoid doing that if possible."  
"Sarek, I don't know anything about these people." Mandy whined.  
"They are a split society forty-two percent of the inhabited planets in the Orion system are for joining the federation. The federation would benefit from them joining as they having mining rights on several dilithium rich planets. The other fifty-eight percent is not what would be classed as a civilized society. Piracy, the manufacturing and sales of toxic substances and slavery is common."  
"So those are one of the ones who want to join the federation?"  
"No, they are traders who are in possession of a piece of Romulan technology that the federation would like to examine."  
"Oh." Mandy felt a rather sickening daunting feeling in the pit of her stomach. What she first thought to be thick silver bracelets on the woman's wrist began to look to her like something else. They looked like they were there to remind the woman who wore them that she wasn't free.

"The girl, she's not his wife, is she?"  
"No, she is his slave."  
Mandy gave his arm another squeeze.

"Amanda, I may not agree with the slave trade but the young lady knows nothing else in all likelihood she does not know that slavery is considered wrong in this part of the universe. She doesn't know her life could be different and it would be cruel to tell her so because she would not be able to gain freedom."  
"Does he know, that slavery is not allowed in this part of the universe? Would he bring her if he did?"  
"Yes, she is probably one of his dancers; it is a show of wealth. Amanda, I believe you fully capable of handling this situation."  
Mandy took a deep breath, if he believed she could do it then she could do it. She pushed the nauseous feeling away and dropped Sarek's hand following him two steps behind as they approached the Orions.

Sarek raised his hand in the gesture she had seen him used before, hand up fingers spilt into a v.

"Dentok, live long and prosper."  
"Ah, we haven't met, I do not believe."  
"That is true. I am Sarek, ambassador to Earth."

The Orion's brown eyes came to rest on Mandy in a way that she truly didn't appreciate.

"Your woman?"  
"This is Amanda Greyson, she is my ..partner."  
"A permanent partner?" The Orion said looking her up and down. The man (If she could call him that) was the definition of the word sleaze.

Mandy took a step forwards and gently touched Sarek's shoulder.

"Yes." She answered comfortably. "Tell me Mr. Dentok, have you visited earth on many occasions?"  
"She is feisty, like an Orion woman."  
Mandy searched for a diplomatic way of answering. She felt like snapping at him for talking about her whilst she was stood there. Instead she gave a slight smile.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." She said friendly.

"Genti, my female is going to dance for us soon. I am sure you will enjoy it ambassador Sarek."  
Sarek gave a slight incline of his head.

"I have often watched dances of many cultures. If you will excuse us I wish to say hello to Gog." Sarek said. He pressed his hand to her lower back indicating it was item to move.

"I shall talk to you later Ambassador."  
"I look forwards to it."

Mandy followed Sarek a couple of meters away.

"That wasn't so bad." Mandy whispered. "I hate him but it wasn't so bad."

"Orions can be unpleasant. They are not raised to respect women."

"Who's Gog?"

"The Tellarite who just walked into the door."  
"Tellarite.." Mandy was going to ask which of the guests was a tellarite but as she glanced towards the door she froze seeing a short hairy,.. Male but not a man with pure black beetle eyes and a snout like a pigs where his nose was meant to be. "Oh. Okay tell me what I need to know."

"They are argumentative and stubborn but they were one of the founding races of the federation, they are strangely peaceful for a race so argumentative. They are also rather tactile."

Mandy realized how dealing with a tactile race must be difficult for him because he didn't touch people casually.

"They are monogamous and mate for life."

Mandy gave a short nod; the pig man had won at least one point over the Orions then. Sarek continued walking over towards the tellarite.

"Gog." He said as he approached stopping a four feet from the man.

"Sarek," The pig man said with a voice that sounded raspy and deep like a person with a cold.

"I hear you are consulting on the Andorian problem. They share a border with us, are you going to vote to allow violent measures?" He pointed a stubby finger at Sarek as he spoke; Mandy averted her eyes after she saw the thick yellow pointed fingernail.

"No, like most of my race I do not condone violence."

"Then how are you going to stop these raids?" Gog talked aggressively and intensely as if he was arguing but Sarek kept his tone calm and without inflections. Mandy was amazed at his ability not to respond with an aggressive voice when he had a four foot pig man practically shouting at him.

"The result of the council's decision is going to be available to the rest of the federation by tomorrow." Sarek explained calmly.

"You are avoiding the question, as most Vulcan's do."

"Patience Gog, you will know in a few hours. May I introduce Amanda Greyson?"

Mandy repressing a shudder at the thought of those fingernails held her hand out to shake Gog's. Because she was saying hello and smiling at his face she was a little confused at the feel of his hand against hers the hair on the back of his podgy hand felt more like fur but that wasn't what was bothering her. She glanced down and her eyebrows furrowed. Something was wrong, their just didn't seem to be enough of that hand despite it being rather fat. Three, she realized, it only had three fingers. A cool shiver ran down her spine but Gog ended the handshake seemingly without noticing it.

"Amanda, what is your opinion on the Andorian raids."

"Um, that the Vulcans are generally trustworthy in these matters." Mandy said not wanting to say that she knew very little about federation politics. Classroom politics, yes, but with federation politics she only knew the very big happenings that they showed on the morning news broadcasts. She was only just realizing how out of touch she was with the federation and how little she knew about other cultures. Though she had always wanted to study these things, at college she had read all the articles about newly planets she could get her hands on. When did she stop doing that? When did she lose interest? Meeting these new species it scared the hell out of her because she didn't want to say something stupid, she wanted to impress them and Sarek but it was also exciting, meeting people from different places with different languages and foods and religions. She wanted to ask so many questions but was scared too because she didn't want to ask and inappropriate question because with another species she had no idea what was appropriate and what was not.

Gog gave a sharp nod at her answer and what sounded like a grunt.

"The Vulcans do manage their borders well but would they be there to protect ours if we needed it?"

"Isn't that what the federations about?" Mandy asked. "The sharing of benefits for each member's mutual benefit."

"The Vulcan's do not share everything. They have technologies that they keep from the rest of the federation."  
"If there are Gog then I can assure you there are good reasons." Sarek said coolly.

There was a sudden clapping of hands and Mandy looked around to see that the underdressed (as in not wearing much at all) the slave girl was standing on a small raised area next to the band.

"The Orion female is going to dance. I cannot stand the Orion's, they stink." Gog stated.  
Mandy thought this was a case of the pot calling the kettle black because the Tellarite gave of a strong scent similar to body odour.

"Tellarite's nasal cavities seem very adept at picking up the Orion's female pheromones."

"Call it what you will Vulcan but I am going outside, there are some tasty plants in your gardens."

"I am glad you enjoy them. But please check with one of the embassy staff as to which are in fact endangered species."  
"What you call endangered species I call rare delicacies Vulcan."

Mandy turned her attention to the little stage as strange high pitched music started up, it reminded her of old Turkish music. The Orion girl started by strutting around the small stage. She was bare footed but she stood on the tips of her toes as if wearing high heels, as she walked the translucent material of her skirt fell back and forth revealing her long green legs. Then she stood and did some strange waving about of her arms and started gyrating her hips in a manner that made Mandy a tiny bit jealous because when she had been an ice-skater she was always told that she kept her hips to stiff.

As the music speed up so did the gyrating she even kneeled on the floor with her legs wide open and leaned backwards so her breast stuck up in the air. It was like belly dancing without taste mixed with something you'd find in a cheap strip club. Mandy glanced around to see the reaction of everybody else. The men (or males) in the room were all staring directly and intensely at the girl on stage the women were either glancing around and meeting each others eyes in silent disapproval or staring at the girl with tight lips and narrowed eyes. She glanced up at Sarek to see him watching the girl but in a rather disinterested fashion, if he wasn't Vulcan then she was sure her would have g given a fake yawn and smirked at her.

"How is it every man in this room is slobbering over her?"

"Slobbering?"

"Not literally, but they can' take their eyes off of her."

"It has been said that Orion females are irresistible to the males of most species. They are particularly sensual and they release powerful pheromones."

"You aren't staring at her though."

"She does not affect me. Only you affect me.

Mandy smiled, she didn't have to strut around in next to nothing to get the supposedly unemotional Vulcan to look at her with longing. He liked her just the way she was, she didn't have to hold back or pretend for him. She didn't have to be domestic goddess or sex goddess. It was surprisingly easy and even though she had felt nervous tonight the fact that she had already managed to talk to two unfamiliar aliens species one with a slave and one reminiscent of a pig. She felt like she didn't need to be as scared anymore. After she had pushed away the stab of prudishness and jealousy (of a slave?) she actually enjoyed the dance. The movements though they had a come fuck me everyway you can think off quality were actually quite complex and she had amazing rhythm and toned muscles that any ice-skater would be proud of.

As the dance finished and a stunted applause rang out Mandy saw a familiar figure hanging around the drinks tables, this wasn't good. She touched her fingers gently to Sarek's, she noticed that the tingle seemed to be a little more tuned down than usual. Sarek turned to look down at her.

"Yes Amanda?"

"Shouldn't somebody be keeping Stavik away from the food and drink incase he decided to play another of his practical jokes and poison the food."

Sarek looked thoughtfully across the room and then gave a slight nod.

"Yes. That is Logical. Perhaps I should assign Max the task."

Mandy stifled a giggle at the thought of Max, the embassy's resident ass kisser having to run around all night after the mad scientist rather than getting to cozy up to the other officials. It was mean, but there was something very unlikable about Max. It wasn't just that he had walked in on Sarek and her just as they were having a tender moment but it was something about the looks he was giving her. It was as if he didn't think she should be there, like she was getting in the way of something.

Sarek looked around and found Max. He caught his eye, gave a small gesture and Max came running.

"Ambassador?"

Max said not even glancing Mandy's way.

"I have a task for you."

"Yes sir." Max said a little too eagerly.

"Keep close to Stavik and keep him in conversation so that he does not poison any of the guest's food or drink."

Max's always there fake smile faltered slightly.

"Uh..Isn't Valerie perhaps more suited to that task?"

"No, on this occasion I believe that you would be best."

Max gave a stern nod, almost like a spasm and he stalked away after the nutty professor without another word. Mandy couldn't help shooting him a quick smirk as he turned on his heels.

"You're mean." She said to Sarek the minute Max was out of earshot.

He looked down at her with raised eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You know how so."

"I do believe keeping Stavik from making a fool of himself to be an important task. He is a well respected scientist to those who have never met him. I also believe that Max would be the best to carry it out. I would not have set him the task for any other reason."

Mandy shot him an 'I don't quiet believe you look.' Though in all honesty she didn't believe that Sarek was capable of being malicious or of playing an evil joke. He did have a hint of a wicked sense of humor she didn't think he was actually capable of being mean. The corner of Sarek's lips twitched slightly and he held his head to a slight angle in a questioning manner.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yes." Mandy said confidently. He nodded and headed off back around the room with her following two steps behind. He stopped to talk to guests for a few minutes and then would move onto the next group. Each time he would introduce Mandy, most times the other guests would incline their heads at her or the Humans would shake her hands but a couple of times they asked her what she did and then feigned interest and asked a few light questions but she could tell it was just out of politeness. Still it didn't bother her because it was exactly what she was doing smiling and politely nodding half the time trying to understand what was being said the other half deciding that she had no chance and just tried not to fidget. On one occasion a woman complimented her dress another occasion a man greeted her in French and kissed her hand. Mandy spoke to him for a good twenty minutes in a mixture of French and English ( mainly explaining to Sarek what she had just said) then she realized that Sarek probably really needed to be doing his diplomatic thing with somebody else.

As the night went on she began to feel so much more at ease as she was guided around by Sarek. He meet her eyes occasionally and gave the slightest little nods of approval when she added something to a conversation and a couple of times he placed his hand on the small of her back which Mandy was sure was a gesture of support and she was glad that he felt comfortable giving her this slight touch despite it being considered out of the ordinary Vulcan behavior. He would quietly say little facts about people in her ear as they moved between the crowds. It was always just enough information for her to follow the general themes of the conversation and sometimes to add something to it. She knew it was safe to relax, Sarek had been being completely honest when he said that he wouldn't let her muck up. Despite the fact that he seemed to be juggling a thousand and one trade agreements and science experiments and treaties as they made their way around the room he was perfectly attentive to her.

Now able to relax she was able to start watching Sarek instead of just concentrating on what she was doing. His behavior was simply fascinating to her and it quickly became the most interesting part of the evening. He talked with such authority and confidence on any topic that came up, literature, science, trade agreements, new starship models and how to manage resources. He also added a sense of humor to what he said that was so dry not many people seemed to pick up on it but she caught every little change in his tone of his voice and facial features. She could completely understand why he would be given such an important job he seemed to charm and stun people with his wide range of knowledge and gracefulness. He kept an ease in his conversation yet still managed to look dignified as an Ambassador should. He just amazed her, it was great to be able to see his different faces, the attentive boyfriend and the federation ambassador at work. She could adore him and respect him, be comfortable with him yet be in awe of him all at once.

About an hour before midnight (when Mandy had been told the evening would come to and end)the band asked that people moved to the back of the room as they were going to play some music to dance too. The space cleared didn't exactly fill, their seemed to be about a half dozen couples for every song and some people stopped to watch the dances from different countries and planets but mainly everybody just continued as they had been before. At this point she and Sarek had swapped a few sentences with almost everybody in the room including all the Human embassy staff who Sarek had thanked for their hard work in preparing the ball. All that were left were a group of about five Vulcans, three male two female, who had spent the evening in a tight little group talking to nobody else. All were wearing drab grey robes that swamped their obviously thin bodies.

"These are some prominent scientist from the science academy where I studied and later worked on Vulcan.

There work is secretive so I must simply swap a few pleasantries though amongst the Vulcan scientist these are considered a waste of valuable time."

"It seems to me that they think the whole evening is a waste of time."

"That is a likely assessment."

Sarek approached the Vulcan scientists and gave that V shaped greeting that Mandy had seen a lot of times that evening but this time he said the words that went with it in Vulcan. He introduce Mandy and they all gave her short nods and then began talking quietly and subdued about somebody sons bonding ceremony and grain production and rain fall ion some province. Mandy wasn't really concentrating on the conversation, she took a sip of the glass of water Sarek had fetched her once she had finished her wine and tried to hide the fact that she wasn't really listening because their toneless voices and lack of including her in the conversation was just boring her. She caught a glance of professor Stavik and Max. Max, who always looked pristine and slightly stern just looked plain stressed. He had obviously ran a hand through his gelled down hair making it stick up in odd angles, for some reason Stavik was holding his tie in his hand and pointing at it max grimaced and waved his hand frantically in front of his face. It was like watching a funny silent movie but not quite knowing what was going on in it. Mandy gave a little giggle. It was her first mistake of the evening and she realized it as twelve Vulcan eyes focused on her.

"Emotional isn't she?" The tallest of the women said.

"Amanda has the best of Human attributes, including the wide range of emotions with the ability to keep the more negative emotions under control."

Mandy was about to open her mouth in complaint when she realized that what Sarek had just said was actually his way of standing up for her. Saying 'yes she's Human but that's not necessarily a bad thing'. It was a statement of acceptance and it made Mandy feel quite warm and when she had been ready to beat herself up for her little mistake she decided not to, what the Vulcan woman had said was rude and Mandy had been trying all night to be an acceptable Vulcan partner and she had managed it, She was Human and she was not going to apologize for that.

Without another word to his Vulcan companions Sarek turned to her and offer her his hand in a gesture that would probably constitute 'too much touching for polite society' in Vulcan terms.

"Would you care to dance Amanda?"

Mandy smiled widely.

"I'd love to."

She took his hand and they turned their backs on Sarek's' disapproving peers.

The song had only just started, it was a soft romantic slow music with wood winds laced through the tune. They walked out onto the dance floor hand in hand. Sarek turned to face her and placed one hand in hers and the other on her waist. He led her into a waltz which Mandy felt was tricky and stiff and with the people gathered to the sides watching the dancing she felt rather uncomfortable. Sarek seemed to sense her discomfort and when the music ended he let go of her and went up to members of the band. The man who played the violin turned and bowed his head to listen to whatever it was Sarek was saying. He glanced over in Mandy's direction and smiled then nodded to Sarek. Sarek rejoined her and she gave him a suspicious look.

"What was that about?"

"I asked them to play some music that you would be more comfortable with."

"Oh. Thank you." Mandy said wondering just what it was he had asked them to play.

Just as she was thinking that the music started up. It took her a couple of seconds to figure out what the song was as it was purely instrumental and sounded different by a live band but when she finally figured it out she gasped. It was the song they had danced to at her apartment. She gapped at Sarek for a moment and he managed to look amused without changing his expression.

"I can't believe they know this song."

"I gave them the music earlier in the night."

"That's.. That's .. So romantic."

"You sound shocked. I admit I am new to the Human concept of romance but it seems relatively simple."

Mandy didn't know what to say so she just stood there and stared at him. Sarek put his hands on her waist and moved close to her. Mandy placed her hands on his shoulders and they just swayed and moved simply to the music. No plan, no real type of dance just the two of them, as if they were dancing in her front room. She looked up into his eyes and the rest of the ballroom was lost. It was just the two of them together, holding each other and moving together like teenagers at a school prom. Forgetting they were being watched by people who thought of signs of affection as being taboo she rested his head against his shoulder. He was wearing a different aftershave or perfume or something because he smelled different, light and citrusy like lemons. It was wonderful to be close to him after an entire evening of slight touches.

"Amanda." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She asked reluctantly opening her eyes.

"You have performed admirably tonight."  
Mandy let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and snuggled her nose back into his shirt. She was so happy in that moment but moments do not last forever and she knew that when the song ended then it would be time to leave and she didn't want that. She wanted to be able to just hold onto him tightly like this all night.

The song ended but the dance didn't, a faster fun piece of music came on and she found herself being spun round and led quickly around the dance floor with quick steps and cheeky spins. She was so relaxed from the previous dance that she was able to just enjoy herself without thinking how they looked to those watching, she laughed and gave cheeky little moves of her hips, as an ice skater she had leant how to dance but it had been a long time. Those years seemed to fade though and she just let herself go. It was so fun and Sarek could really dance though she had no idea when he'd have got the chance to learn it was a bit of a surprise to her. When the song ended she was winded and flushed and laughing. Sarek stared intently at her for a moment.

"What?" She whispered it him.

He turned his head to the side once. Whatever it was he was thinking to look at her in that way he was not telling her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her off the dance floor to a chair on a side wall. The band announced the final song.

"Amanda, will you rest here whilst I say goodbye to the guests at the door? You have consumed alcohol I shall drive you home."

Mandy's brow furrowed, that had sounded like something her grandfather would say.

"I only had one glass." She complained

"I do not know how alcohol affects different Human's and you do not have auto drive. It would make me feel comfortable if you allow me to drive you."

Mandy argued with herself for a moment about whether to complain about that or not but she decided to let it go. After all, that night in a car, classic first kiss situation.

"Alright."

"I shall try to be quick."

Mandy nodded. Despite the fact that the band was till playing the last song people were already filing out. Mandy leaned against the wall and caught her breath as she waited for Sarek to return. He seemed to take ages and Mandy was starting to feel slightly tired as she waited but finally the room was almost clear and Sarek returned to her.

"Are you ready to go Amanda?"

"Yes." Mandy stood up and they walked side by side out the ballroom to the foyer.

"It' is chilly outside." Sarek said slipping his jacket from his shoulders and offering it to her.

"Thank you ." She said wrapping it around herself. It was a really old fashioned chivalrous moment.

As they exited the embassy under the canopy of fake stars Mandy looked up.

"Can you make out Vulcan star from here?"

Sarek looked up for a long moment then gestured to her.

"Come with me." Mandy nodded and followed him away from the entrance with the canopy and carefully placed trees. They went to the side of the embassy where their were no lights and It was difficult for Mandy to see a foot within her face she kept close to the dark shadow that was Sarek and tried not to trip up on the uneven ground. Sarek reached back for her hand and helped her, they walked a couple of steps further and then Sarek stopped, and he stared upwards again and then pointed to something.

"That is Vulcan's sun. You cannot see it with the bare eye but with a light dulling telescope you can see a dark spot in the middle. That spot is Vulcan and it's sister planet." Mandy thought she could hear a slight longing in his voice.

"Whish star is it?"

She squinted and tried to figure out which one her was talking.

"The third to the north east of the gangara system."

Mandy didn't know anything about Star systems, as a small child she had sat on her fathers shoulders and he had told her all the old names for the stars like the big dipper and Orion. His grandfather had taught him. Those names had all been changed after first contact and they found out that there were people living around those stars and they had their own names for them, most people didn't remember the old names anymore.

Sarek went to stand close behind her and he leaned his wrist against her shoulder, do you see the three star that make a pyramid?"

"Yes."

"And the star to the left of the tip of the pyramid, the brightest yellow one in that area?"

"Yes. I see it."

"That is Vulcan's sun."

"You miss it." It was a statement not a question.

"It is home."

Mandy nodded and leaned back against his chest.

"But settling on Earth has been somewhat easier than expected."

"I'm glad."

"You have shown me the best of Humanity and made it easier for me to adapt to being here." He wrapped his arms around her.

Mandy tilted her head up.

"I think if Humanity had to choose an.. ambassador, it definitely wouldn't be me."

Sarek buried his head in her neck and it suddenly became very hard to think. It only lasted a moment.

"We should leave." Sarek stated letting go of her and already walking away. "I do not wish you to suffer from the cold."

Again, he sound liked her granddad. Mandy sighed , they seemed to be having so many lost opportunities.

She walked pasted him and led him to her car. He got into the drivers seat looked at the controls for a moment and then started the car up. He seemed to keep the speed down his time, Mandy supposed it was because it was dark. They drove in silence, it was not a comfortable on. Mandy was torn between being annoyed at him (just a little because he cared) for sounding like her granddad and also because she wondered what was going to happen. It was late at night after a strangely romantic night and they were heading to her apartment, she was wondering if there was anyway she could make tonight go in the direction she wanted it to. But a part of her felt that she shouldn't push matters, Sarek 's dating history was.. Practically none existent.

She took a deep breath, she needed to say something to break the silence because it was quickly becoming tense.

"Do all Tellarites look like pigs?"

"They all have snout like noses."

"That's a yes then."

"I suppose it is."

"Are you taking Elm?"

"That is the quickest way is it not?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then it would be illogical to take any other route."

"The dancing was fun."

"It was what I guess Humans class as fun."

"Does that mean you didn't like it as you have a rule against fun."

"I liked it, it was an acceptable fun and the rule is not actually written down in any official document."

Mandy Laughed the tension was broken.

"Uh.. Sarek, how did you plan on getting back?"

"The embassy drivers are on call tonight because of the ball."

"Ah, so they could have driven me back?"

"Yes. They could have."

Mandy gave a little smirk.

Sarek parked the car in the little parking bay under the apartment block that Mandy lived in.

She took a deep breath, now was time for taking risks.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked.

Sarek didn't look at her when he answered.

"Yes." He got out the car and opened her door. They approached the elevator and Mandy pushed the button. There was another awkward silence as the elevator beeped for every floor it went down.

"It's a slow elevator." Mandy explained.

"Yes." Sarek agreed.

The doors opened and they both got in. Mandy was relieved when the doors opened again and she could walk back to her apartment.

"I haven't cleaned." Mandy said as she unlocked the door.

Sarek nodded.

He followed her through the hall into her front room. Mandy looked around the room and was glad that there was nothing embarrassing like a bra peeking out from behind a cushion. She took a slow breath out.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked.

"No."

"Midnight snack?"

"No."

Sarek stood awkwardly just a foot inside her door. As he had come in without her specifying the reason Mandy was sure that he was expecting something to happen between them, well half sure. He had been about to let her kiss him when she had been drying his hair, before they were interrupted. So he wasn't completely adverse to the idea. But it still felt nerve wrecking. Sealing herself she closed the distance between them, stopping mere inches from him so she could feel the heat coming off his body. She laid her hand gently on his chest, above where the heart would be if he were human, this time it did not strike her as odd to feel the distant heartbeat instead of one just under her fingers. Sarek looked down at her, there was a kind of intensity in his eyes that she had never seen their before. She couldn't know for certain but if it were anybody other than Sarek she would say he was looking at her like a starving man looks at a steak.. Or a veggie burger. She couldn't exactly stand on the tips of her toes as she was in heels but she reached up towards him, hesitated just long enough for him to make an escape if he wished then closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle, slow, non-intrusive, but it still thrilled her. His lips were warm and although soft and smooth strangely dry. Sarek did not move. She pulled away to look up at him worried that by taking this step she had done something wrong. His eyes were closed, and his face was relaxed. He didn't seem angry and he hadn't told her to stop. In fact he seemed frozen.

She decided to try again to see if she could get a reaction from him. She could feel her self trembling as she reached up for him again, holding her breath. It was a small kiss, even less confident than the one before but Sarek's reaction was passionate. He opened his lips taking over the kiss, pressing his lips to hers with a desperate pressure. His hand rested against the small of her back and pushed her closer to him, with her heels she almost fell over but he steadied her. She was surrounded by sensations and felt quiet lost and hopeless. His hands frantically running up and down her back, to her shoulders and down her arms with a firmness that was almost bruising. His lips teasing against hers, tasting and massaging and even slight nipping as if he were a trained professional in kissing. And to think she had thought she'd have to walk him through it . Then there was his other hand which found hers and stroked her fingers with that usual tingling exciting feeling. But despite feeling completely lost in these sensations his warm firm body against hers made her feel safe. She felt herself becoming head light headed and her chest hurting from lack of breath. She pulled away from him having to push lightly against his chest. As she tried to catch her breath but only managed a pant as Sarek's lips found her neck. Mandy couldn't help but let out a moan as his teeth nipped at a sensitive part just below her ear. Which reminded her of how much she had wanted to touch his ears so she reached up to those pointed ears and ran her fingers down the edge. Sarek shuddered and gave a sound that sounded like a growl, it sent a shiver of her own down her spine. Sarek's hand wrapped wrapped firmly around her leg and hitched it up pulling her closer to him so she could feel how aroused he already was (quite impressively aroused if she thought about it).He was pressed against her centre the bunched up folds of satin didn't create much distance between them, so little in fact that the ragged breaths racking their body's was causing delicious friction at that part of their body. Mandy found his lips again driving straight into a passionate kiss that lasted for a long time. It was Sarek who pulled away this time though he did not back away from her he merely rested his head against her shoulder and took some deep breaths, he seemed calm and composed in that moment which Mandy felt was totally unfair as she was trembling all over. Sarek used his free hand to stroke through Mandy's hair in a calming motion almost as if he knew just what she was feeling. It seemed such a loving and sweet gesture that Mandy felt as if her heart was sinking to her stomach, just like a Vulcan's. She had never felt this connected and treasured in a moment as heated as this, though admittedly despite the speed and the roughness of their make out session this was as turned on as she'd ever been. It seemed to her to be a time to take risks. She was ready for this, she didn't care how long it had been since she'd meet him she wanted him.

"Sarek, shall we take this to the bedroom."

"Yes." He breathed out longingly.

He gave a short groan when Mandy pulled away, she giggled at how dissatisfied he was with he being distant from him. She reached down and firmly took his hand. She led him to the bedroom switching the light on to a soft orange glow as she did so. Feeling confident and almost as if she were drugged she dropped his hand and walked away from him. She turned on her heel to face him and with a mischievous smile she reached around her back and slowly undid the zip to her dress. His eyes watched her unblinkingly as she brushed the skin along her shoulder and then brushed the satin strap from one shoulder then the other. She held the other hand to her breasts so the dress stayed up. Sarek's eyes followed her hands and looked at the skin of her shoulders. She had always been slightly proud of her smooth pale skin and in her mind Sarek was admiring it. Then she dropped her hand from her breasts so the material fell to gather at her hips and her red lacey bra was revealed. She could hear Sarek's deep breath out. She showed no hesitation as he pushed the material from her hips, she knew he desired her she could see it clearly in the way his eyes had dropped low to take in her barely concealed breasts and her slim legs. Every woman had parts of their body they disliked and Mandy had always wished herself a little bit curvier but as he stared at her hungrily she felt perfect.

"Amanda." The word was a harsh breath out but it was filled with reverence. Mandy waited for him to move but he seemed frozen on spot. She remembered that despite his age and what to her was an apparent sexuality was and passion he was not very experienced in these matters. She padded across the plush carpet. She ran her hand down the light cotton shirt. Her hand loosened the tie and then gently pulled it over his head. Then she undid the top two buttons of his shirt when there was enough of that smooth pale skin revealed she pressed a kiss to the warm flesh making sure to touch her fingertips to his as she did so.

She continued undoing his shirt buttons placing a kiss on his skin for every button undone until she was knelt on the floor before him with her hair tickling across his navel as she bent to kiss just below his belly button. He still did not move.

"Do you want this?" She asked standing up suddenly unsure of herself.

"Want... Yes, want."

His hands darted out quickly and grabbed his hips bringing her close. He kissed her so passionately and with such familiarity to the way her mouth moved that it was if they had been doing it every day of their life. His hands squeezed hers again and the rush of pleasure was so good that she broke of the kiss and threw her head back to moan. So good. She didn't know why the touch was so much more intense than previously but she was happy to surrender herself to it.

After surrender was combustion with things moving fast and sensations all mixed up. His lips attacked hers as her hands found the spot of his heart, under his ribs and more towards the middle. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, leaving warm trails of sensation all over her skin. His fingers edged around the fabric of her bra sliding down the revealed curves of her breasts and then skidding around to the back to unhitch it. Her breasts were wraped by warm strong hands. Mandy could feel his hard member against her stomach and knowing how uncomfortably his trousers were straining she reached down and undid the button and zip. She found herself being thrown backwards landing roughly on the bed with her legs dangling of the edge. He pushed his pants down his legs revealing himself fully. He reached down to her and slide the underwear down her legs then slide his hands up her thighs making her part them for him. She was only able to lie their and happily let everything happen as she tried to catch her breath and keep up with what was happening. Sarek surprised her when he pressed a single kiss to that sweet point between her legs. Then she felt warm well shaped thighs press against the inside of hers. Her thighs were grabbed roughly but it felt good, really good. He leaned over her and then without pause he was in her. The sudden heat of him inside her made her squirm. The swiftness of penetration made her gasp with slight pain despite her heavy arousal. Though it was the kind of pain that was so close to pleasure she wasn't sure which it was.

Sarek paused, his eyes had been hungry flames but now as she stared up at him they were back to her beloved grey pool though she could tell he was only just managing to hold back that hunger. She reached for his hands and gave them a tender stroke then ran her fingers through that soft hair. He lowered himself over her his flat stomach and chest, smooth and sweatless. In this moment of calm in amongst the storm of passion he belonged entirely to her. They shuffled up the bed together till her legs were no longer hanging off the edge and her head was on a pillow. It was a much more comfortable position and they could touch and kiss each other more easily. He gave a tender kiss to her lips then rested his head against her neck as he began to move within her again. His movements were powerful and seemed to reach much deeper into her than was possible.

Mandy quickly became lost in the sensations again. She shivered and bucked and groaned without self consciousness, no holding back from what she wanted. It seemed right, it seemed like what she had been missing her entire life, passionate, reckless lost in the moment sex with all its unthinking grasps and gasps and tides of pleasure that never quite broke. And then he reached up to touch her face and she had the strangest sensation of not being alone in her own body, not being alone in her own mind.

Is this how it's supposed to be? She wondered in a rare moment of cognition

_Yes__**.**_ She seemed to hear Sarek's voice answer.

Is this love? Am I in love? It's different from before, it seems to ..Almost weigh more, seem more important. She questioned the voice in her mind wondering why her imagination was going so wild when her body was out of control.

_I do not know. I do not know if I could experience love in the same manner as you or if what I experience is love, but I want you, I want you as my own, I claim you as my own._

Okay, that was slightly weird Mandy thought. But it was growing increasingly difficult to think her body was so hot, so tense, ever thrust made her moan it was delicious but too much she needed it to end.

_Yes, my precious one._

Strange voice and then she came. Her body out of her control her back arched a long throaty moan came from her lips and her eyes clamped shut, finger desperately grasped at the solid flesh above her. She now understood why some people described orgasm as an explosion of sorts.

She lay trembling with little gasps and shudders as awareness came back to her. The coolness of the sheets below her compared to the heat of the body above her. Her heartbeat sounding in her ears. She latched onto his eyes, now cool and tender again. She gave him a little smile which he didn't return. He gently pulled out of her and seemed to collapse to the side. It wasn't until Mandy had fully regained her breath and her heartbeat had stopped skipping around like that of a small mammals that it started to dawn on her that there was something wrong in the stillness and quietness of the body next to hers. It was not the stillness of a sated body recuperating. It was a tension. He was completely closed off from her. She reached over to lazily trace patterns through the light hair on his chest, wanting to reconnect with him. After a moment he grasped her hand and instead of running his fingers over hers in their usual Vulcan foreplay he placed it on the pillow next to her and sat up.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lazily leans up on her elbow when he throws on his robe

She knows there is something very wrong.

"Sarek?"

" I must leave." He walked swiftly out the door.

"Wait!" Mandy jumped up, her legs aching slightly in complaint. She ran after him feeling shocked and confused.

"Sarek, what's wrong?"

"I apologize for my lack of control Miss Greyson." He answered keeping his head down and his back turned from her.

"What are you talking about?" Mandy asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am sorry that I had sexual intercourse with you."

Mandy froze, sorry, he was sorry? He regretted it?

"You.. You're sorry?"

"Yes." He said stoically, Mandy felt a sudden pain in her chest. It was as if a huge hammer hand hit her and knocked the breath out of her. Then the pain switched instantly to anger.

"You're sorry!"

"That is what I said." He still kept his back from her, which was good because right at that moment she felt she never wanted to see his face ago.

"Go, go then GO!" She screamed pointing at the door. She felt like the pain in her chest was going to kill her, she surely couldn't survive this burning aching pain.

He froze for a moment, his hand clenched and his head twitched as if for a second he was going to look back at her.

"Goodbye Miss Greyson."

The door slide open and he walked out, Mandy turned her head so that she wouldn't have to see him walking out of her life. When she heard the door close she froze for a moment unable to breath. She didn't feel she could look at that door. She stayed froze to the spot for what felt like a long time, though time seemed not to be working correctly at the time.

Mandy went back to her room, sorry, eventually her aching legs brought her back to reality and she walked to her room. He was sorry.

When she walked into her bedroom her eyes fell to the bed. The duvet had been thrown to the floor and the bottom sheet had been pulled half of and screwed up. She could smell the faintest traces of his scent in the air mixed with that musty smell of their love making. She felt an empty tiredness but she did not want to be in the room. She grabbed the pillows from end of the bed and a spare blanket from the wardrobe and went back to the front room to make a bed on her sofa. Then she let herself cry as she had never cried for a man before.

Reviews, please!


	10. The,opps can't tell you

Ah, sorry for the wait guys I just could not get the second half of this right, It was really difficult to get the emotional confusion and the progress from being upset to being decisive. I am just not happy with it but I have to put it up because it's the best I can do. So sorry guys.

Thank you Jay Fitzpatrick for your edting eye.

The (oops, can't tell you it would reveal too much)

Doctor Yamin stared across the table at Mandy. He steeped his fingers and peered over the top of his glasses at her. Mandy squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She had always been healthy and had never come to Doctor Yamin for anything other than an ear infection and the stomach flu. She had also taught his daughter the previous year. So this was a rather awkward situation for her. But she had to know what was wrong. She could admit that she was scared.

"I'm sorry Miss Grayson could you repeat that."

Mandy took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"I think I've caught an Alien STI."

"Right." Yamin stretched the word out. Mandy wondered if he'd ever heard anything like it before. She'd told herself that with all the aliens that visited earth that this must be quite a common problem, but she knew from Yamin's reaction that she was kidding herself.

"And why do you think that? What symptoms do you have?"

Mandy took another deep breath. She took a moment to figure out the best words to use but she knew which ever she chooses it would just sound weird.

"I feel like there is another person in my head."

Yamin didn't blink and his expression didn't change in the slightest. It reminded her of somebody she would rather not think of.

"You hear voices that are not your own?"

"No, just...like...a presence."

Yamin continued to stare at her; it was a full minute before he asked his next question as if he was being careful as to what questions he asked her.

"You say that you believe this to be a sexual infection, may I ask why? You have not told me of any physical symptoms yet."

"There aren't any physical symptoms."

"Then why do you believe it is a sexual infection? And an 'alien' sexual infection?"

"I had a sexual...partner two weeks ago. He was Vulcan."

She noticed the flicker of surprise pass over Doctor Yamin's face.

"I say I believe it is a sexual infection because I first noticed my...symptoms the morning afterwards."

"A Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"And have you discussed this with him?"

"No, I cannot contact him."

Yamin gave out a sharp breath. Perhaps he was wondering what kind of woman he had left his child with.

"Amanda, perhaps you could tell me more about this presence that you feel. You are sure you do not hear words spoken to you?"

Mandy felt her muscles tense, she knew where this was going. She had considered it, in the middle of the night she had questioned her sanity. That feeling that she was not alone was not normal. She would be making a sandwich and feel the shiver up her spine as if somebody was watching her; she would turn around and found nobody there. She would feel something unusual, like a tickle in the inside of her skull as she worked. She would sit on the sofa to watch a film and she would know, just know that she was not alone. At times she would feel hints of emotion that were completely apart from what she was feeling or doing at the time, as if those incidence of irritation or frustration were not her own. And she had heard a voice that was not her own, as she had made love to Sarek she had heard that strange voice in her head. She didn't want to admit to it, that there were signs that suggested something wrong was with her mind. She preferred to think that Sa- He had given her some kind of infection.

Yamin stared at her, she had obviously been thinking the question over for to long. He would know she was keeping something from him. She had to be honest; she didn't think she was going insane. But does an insane person know they are insane? And if she were somewhat unstable should she be around the children?

"Yes." She admitted. "Once."

"What did the voice say? Did it want you to hurt yourself? To hurt anybody else?"

"No, nothing like that. It said..." She tried to remember the night that she had been avoiding thinking about. "I thought a question and a voice answered I do not know, I do not experience things as you do. And it said 'I claim you as my own'. Then I uh... I wanted something and it said 'as you wish' and uh...it happened."

Doctor Yamin was definitely frowning now.

"And that was the only time you heard the voice?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing at the time?"

"That was uh... that was during the sex."

Yamin nodded slowly then his face turned to something sympathetic and he spoke gently.

"Mandy, was the sex consensual?"

"Well, he seemed to want it at the time."

Yamin's harsh stare came back.

"I see... Miss Grayson, would you be willing to take a psychiatric examination?"

"Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Yes."

"You do not think it's an infection?"

"Voices in the mind and the feeling of a presence connected to you that is not your own is not a symptom of a sexually transmitted infection. I understand that you are linking this to the sexual intercourse and there may be a reason for that. I would like to refer you to a psychologist after you have taken the psychiatric examination so that we can find out why that is. "

"You think it's something like schizophrenia don't you?"

"Maybe nothing quite so advanced. Perhaps this is a reaction to stress. Have you been under a lot of stress lately Mandy?"

"No. Well...I..I was in a relationship with this man, the Vulcan, and it...it ended...badly."

"I see. I can get you in for a psychiatric evaluation in two days, and to see the psychiatrist on the same day. I want you to take some time off work until then and to avoid all stress."

"But... Vulcan's are a little telepathic you know...it is possible that that something along those lines happened."

"Amanda, will you go to the appointments I make for you?"

"Yes, I will. I just...I, was wondering if there were any specialist in this sort of thing I could talk to?"

"A specialist in sexually transmitted infections will just tell you the same."

"I meant a specialist in alien diseases."

"No, I do not know of anybody."

Mandy gave a short nod. Yamin turned his attention to the computer in front of him and typed in something then printed off a sheet with her appointment times on them. The conversation was over. Mandy took the sheet thanked him and walked out the doctor's office feeling more worried than she was when she entered the doctor's office. Was she going insane? Had she been more stressed than she realized lately? And why if so, did that presence that scared her not feel scary itself. It felt...somehow comforting, caring.

* * *

Mandy had two calls to make. She didn't know which one would be worse. How do you tell your boss that you were taking two days off work because you were either fruitier and nuttier than a fruit and nut bar or you had caught some kind of telepathic disease that was caught from surprisingly hot and slightly rough sex with a supposedly unemotional alien ambassador? But the other one, the 'did you do something to me?' talk with your ex-boyfriend who you didn't think you could face seeing because even though you weren't together long you had cried last night because it was the two week anniversary of when he had walked out on her. She had never cried for a man like that before. She couldn't understand it, three crying bouts over somebody she had not known for long. It was then, at those times that she felt the presence, warm and comforting and she'd be thankful for it, welcome it with open arms. It wasn't until later when the tears had stopped and she felt calmer that she became scared of that strange presence. Dammit, she was nuts.

She took a deep breath, it had to be done. Time to get it over with. She typed the familiar number into her com system folding herself up on the floor as it connected. She was thankful (for the first time ever) to see Max. He frowned openly at her but she didn't mind. At least she didn't have to face him.

"Hello Miss Grayson." He said civilly. "Ambassador Sarek is in a meeting. You may ring him in a few hours."

"That's okay. Can you take a message?"

Max gave her a look of absolute disgust. He reached for a PADD that was on the desk in front of him though. When he stared with barely concealed hostility across the bed at her she decided he was ready for her to talk.

"I need to know whether... whether he did something to me the last time I saw him."

Max didn't write he just stared at her. Then with a sigh he put the stylus down on the table.  
"I do not have time for this."

"Look, I know it's a cryptic message but it's an important one."

"And what exactly is the ambassador meant to have done to you; I don't want to be unknowingly accusing my boss of something."

"Look, it's...I was just wondering if he had accidentally I don't know...done something telepathically to me. Look, just ask him or I'll ask him and tell him that you refused to do your job."

Max shot her a scowl.

"Send him an e-mail."

The screen went blank.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath and thought 'here we go again'. She typed in Max's number. It was the weekend so it was his home number so she had to look it up on the com. She had only visited his house once and only called his home a handful of times. She remembered it to be quite a cosy place for a bachelor pad, the entertainment screen had been much larger than necessary of course, the kitchen had obviously never been used for anything except replicating but there had been interesting trinkets and art work and even a decorative throw. This time when the com connected it was the person she had expected to see. Paul, who Mandy had to admit always looked good in his work clothes, (shirts and slacks and the occasional suit jacket at winter) had a strange fascination for badly dyed jeans and brightly coloured polo shirts outside work. This time it was an unflattering bright orange.

"Mandy" He said his please voice and smile made her feel even more guilty than she already did.

"HI Paul." She tried for a small smile but just ended up feeling sick. "Are you having a good weekend?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Just been relaxing but I have a pub quiz tonight, you might want to come along we're one man short and I know we could use the help." He said happily, and then something dark crossed his face. "But then I guess you probably have a date."

"No not tonight, I um...I'm not well."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"It's uh...it's uh, the doctor wasn't actually too sure what it was I'm uh...going in for more tests on Tuesday. But I was told to stay away from work until then. I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find somebody." he said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm just worried about you, is it something serious?"

Mandy looked up at him, for a moment he couldn't answer. His sweetness was just making her feel worse by the second.

"Would you like me to pick up some fresh soup and come over?"

"No...No I, I'm just..." She floundered, she was just what? Worried that she was going insane, tired because she couldn't sleep, possibly (though the doctor didn't think it) had caught some weird mind attacking alien disease, heartbroken. She couldn't take it any more she let her head fall into her hands and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mandy."

She heard Paul's voice over the com but she didn't look up.

"Mandy, what's wrong. Look I'm coming over. "

"No, no please don't I just need some time alone."  
Paul was quiet for a long time.

"Okay, if that's what you need. But will you ring me tomorrow?"

"Yes okay."

"Will you be able to return to work after Tuesday?"

"Maybe."

"Mandy, if you need the week then just tell me."

"I... I think I need the week." Mandy said, she had no idea what would happen on Tuesday and even if everything turned out all right perhaps she could use the time off. She needed to give herself time to relax and distress.

"Okay. Call me."

Mandy nodded aware that her limited make up was running and that her eyes were red and puffy and that, rather unfortunately her nose was also running. Her mother had always told her not to cry 'some girls can look perfectly pretty when they cry and men want to put their arms around them. You are not one of them you are and ugly crier and should never do it in the presence of a man.'

"Thanks Paul. I'm sorry I'll call you tomorrow."

She hit the button to turn off the screen and now alone wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Her whole body seemed to hurt. But after a while of sitting still trying to stop crying she felt a warmness fall over her. The presence came upon her; that feeling of somebody else sat next to her. She thought that she should push it away, that it may be a symptom of insanity but it felt comforting to her so she allowed it. She felt it wrap around her and sink into her and calmness fell over her. The tears and shaking stopped and the pain and worry dissipated.

She was able to stand up and after a moments consideration she went to the freezer where she got out a big tub of double chocolate chip ice cream. Sarek hadn't like ice cream she thought as she grabbed a spoon . Movies could be dangerous when she was feeling blue so she turned on the music player and collapsed on the sofa. It wasn't the time to be thinking of calories or of how unhealthy it was to spend a day on the sofa singing along to sad tunes. It was just a day to get over and done with. She'd tackle e-mailing Sarek the next day, for now she allowed herself to act like a dumped teenager.

* * *

_Ambassador Sarek_

_I would not contact you if I were not desperate. I do not know how to ask this question, it seems strange even to my own ears. Did you do something to me telepathically, I do not know how these things work but something odd has been going on in my mind since that night. I feel like I am experiencing emotions not my own and I feel a presence around me that's not my own as well. If you could tell me anything that might explain this I would be grateful._

_Amanda Grayson_

Mandy pressed the send button before she could rethink it. She felt somewhat better after eleven hours of sleep. She had woke up with a clear head, she was not going insane. She was perhaps a little stressed and needed a break and there was a possibility that Sarek had done something to her. She felt that Sarek had done something to her because that strange presence for some reason felt a little like him. She left her desk and took a shower and planned out her day. She decided to go and get some nice fresh salads as she had eaten too much junk the previous day. She would visit her favourite book store, the one that still sold paper books and she would buy herself a present then later she would go out jogging and she'd call Paul and apologize for the previous night and then to her mother's for dinner. She would make today a good day.

* * *

After jogging, showering and fixing a good healthy lunch Mandy started to clean the apartment. She worked none stop, cleaning her oven and worktops, sweeping and mopping the kitchen and bathroom floors, turning the auto clean on in the shower and wiping down the sink and toilet. Then the bedroom, she changed the sheets, put the automated window polisher on, and started vacuuming. Then she moved into the front room, vacuuming through. She was sweating by the time she started to clear the floor of little pieces of fallen paper and the general little pieces of junk that ends up being pushed into corners and under sofa's when she quickly hovered before work. She bent down to peer under the sofa and fished out an old stylus and a sweet wrapper.

There was a little gap between her mantle and the bookshelf on the side of it and as she hovered she noticed that a thin line of paper had fallen in between that gap. She sighed, wiped the back of her hand over her forehead and bent to pick it up. The moment she saw it she froze, her heart decided to skip a couple of beats and then make up for it by going three times as fast. It was a picture, the picture, the one of her and Sarek at the bowling alley. She sat down on the back of her heels and stared.

She felt the stab of pain and nausea. She stared at the photo, taking in Sarek's chiselled features. Once she had not found him hansom, now that face had no faults. The wonderfully deep eyes, the slightly curved lips and perfectly straight nose, the salt and pepper hair that dipped slightly over those pointed ears that she had nipped lightly as they had made love. She remembered the warmth and smoothness of his body over hers; the strength of him and the gentleness of some of his caresses. She would not allow herself to cry this time. But she could not help the feeling of disappointment and loss. Sarek was something special, he had made her feel wanted in a way she had never experienced before. He had made her laugh and had said sweet things to her and had made her skin feel alight with desire every time he touched her. She had felt adored. She had been falling in love. And she had felt like there was so much more time to be had with him; so much more to discover about him and to experience with him. It had not had it's time and its incompleteness would always fall under the regrets column in her life story. She didn't know what had gone wrong, so she didn't know how to fix it but given the chance she felt she would forgive him and try. They just needed more time.

She looked at the picture one last time then she put it back on the floor hidden between the mantle and the bookshelf just as she had found and continued to vacuum.

All the way to her mother's house Mandy thought about turning around and pretending she was ill so she couldn't go. The only reason she continued driving was that there was a very good possibility that if she did not go to her parents house for dinner then her mother would turn up at her apartment with homemade chicken soup and proceed to 'tidy' the place whilst looking through all her possessions and making unwanted comments on how to make her life better. She might have even tried to set her up on a date whilst she was weak and unable to argue.

She resisted backing over her mother petunias as she parked, it was not the petunias fault she was had to put up with her prying mother. She got out the car walked down the cobbled path and pressed the button. When her mother opened the door she got a long body sweeping glance taking in her old worn jeans and tatty T-shirt.

"Amanda. Have you been redecorating?"

Before Mandy could answer her mother answered the question for her.

"Good, it's really out of date; neutral floral patterns are in this year."

"Are they?" She asked deciding not to start arguing straight away. "Is Sarah here yet?"

"Yes, she's actually up in her own room. Doing..." She waved her hand in the air. "Whatever, I swear her hormones are all over the place."

"Okay, I'm going to go up and say hello."

"Okay darling, oh I'm making a risotto."

"Sounds good Mum." Mandy went up the stairs feeling a little relief to be able to speak to her sister in private. Their mother had a habit of interrupting and putting her two cents in. She peeked into her old room as she walked past, as a teenager she had it painted a nice pale yellow but her mother had repainted it fuchsia when she had moved out. It now contained a running machine and yoga mat and a big silver ball. Mandy felt her insides wince and quickly closed the door. She knocked on the metal of her sisters room and the door slid open. Sarah was sat folded up on the bed (her room had not been changed but she had only moved out four years previously) hugging her old threadbare teddy. It was just like when they were teenagers except for Sarah's huge pregnant stomach. She looked up at Mandy as she walked in and gave her a weak smile. Mandy sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Sarah's light hair away from her face. Sarah looked like the little timid girl she had been when they were growing up and Mandy felt a surge of affection for her. She reached down and rubbed the ears of the little yellow teddy.

"Is Tootsie going to the baby?"

Sarah held the bear out from her and looked at it.

"Do you think Brian would mind if Tootsie shared the bed with us?"

"Nooo...Tootsie was there first."

Sarah nodded and put her head back down into the bear's barely-there fur.

"So...you going to tell me what's up?" Mandy asked.

Sarah sighed.

"Mom says that she's moving in with me for a few weeks after little one is born because there's no way I would be able to look after him, on his own and Oh! Of course I have to continue on a family name and name him after granddad."

"You are not naming your son Herbert!"

"I know right!"

"And you will be able to look after him on your own, you have Brian and yes I know being a new mother must be confusing but I know you can do it."

She gave another small smile.

"Thanks Mands'."

Mandy pulled her in for a cuddle smelling that familiar Sarah smell that reminded her of childhood games and falling asleep together on the couch after a big thanks giving dinner.

"Oh, you know you could always say that Brian's mom already said she was coming to stay."

"Mom hates Brian's Mom"

"Exactly."

Sarah gave a giggle.

"You know that might actually work."

"Of course it will."

Sarah laughed. Then she turned and looked at Mandy as if he was trying to work something out.

"Are you okay Mandy?"

Mandy sighed and looked down at her hands she wanted to talk to somebody about everything that was going on but she didn't want to worry her heavily pregnant sister with the whole 'tomorrow I'm going to go see a psychiatrist because I'm hearing voices' thing.

"Mandy?"

"I um...Something happened with Sarek. We broke up."

She felt Sarah's hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? Did you have an argument?"

"No, no arguments, he just walked out."

"Why?"

"I don't know, we...we had sex and he got up and he said he was sorry that he slept with me and then he left."

Sarah was silent and Mandy turned to see her string back looking a little gob-smacked a little concerned and a with a touch of hero worship thrown in.

"What?"

"You slept with him?"

"Yes then he dumped me."

"I'll get to that in a minute. But YOU SHAGGED AN ALIEN!"

"Shush, Mon will hear."

"Was it weird?"

"No it wasn't weird." Mandy said feeling slight abashed. "Well." She corrected. "There was a weird moment but I am not telling you about that."

"But, you know...was he normal."

"Of course he was normal."

"And they do it in the same way."

"No." Mandy said getting angry. "We were on other sides of the room and he hypnotized me and shot me with a sperm gun."

Sarah gave her a wide eyed look until she realized that Mandy was being sarcastic.

"Come on Mands, I'm just curious, I don't know anybody whose slept with an alien. And you know I was a virgin before I met Brian."

"Like hell you were, what about-"

"Doesn't count." Sarah said before Mandy had even got the words out.

"And-"

"Doesn't count either."

"Okay what about..."

"Other girls don't count either."

"Okay, how does that work, you had three partners before Brian so how do you figure you were a virgin?"

"It's like that song...he made me feel like a Virgin."

"Okay you're being ridiculous."

"I know I am but you're not thinking about what's-his-face, now are you?"

"No." Mandy gave a little smile. "Not till I brought him up again I wasn't."

"So...he was a fuck 'em dump 'em?"

"No, I don't think so. I think something happened. He's sixty you know and... WHAT NOW?"

She said as Sarah's mouth dropped open again.

"He's almost as old as Dad."

"Vulcan's age differently, they live over two hundred years."

Sarah looked thoughtful.

"I don't think you should feel depressed over a guy that does that to you. He's obviously not wroth it. I know you must be feeling pretty embarrassed..."

"No, Sarah I'm not. I did really like him and this behaviour doesn't seem right to me. It was like something was wrong and he wouldn't tell me. Or maybe I got angry and shouted at him before he'd tell me. I don't know." She shook her head holding back tears again. "It wasn't like he was trying to get me as some kind of a conquest or an experiment. I was the one who had to wait for him. You know Sarah I felt something I've never felt before and I'm wondering how I managed to lose it."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Mandy's back in a very awkward hug.

"I thought he was a good one and for some reason I still do."

"Oh Mandy, I don't know what to say. But that doesn't sound like the actions of a good man."

Mandy hugged her back.

"I'll get over it."

"I know you will."

"You know this reminds me of old times."

Mandy laughed.

"Us both feeling pretty damned depressed."

"Yes, but being able to talk about it with each other."

"You know you can always com me."

"I know. It's just better to talk to you face to face."

"You know I'm taking some time of work this week." She held her hand up as Sarah began to speak. "Just stress. But listen, as I have some time off perhaps you and I can go shopping. Buy some cute onesies for the baby."

Sarah smiled widely.

"Yeah. Yeah, I don't know when the last time we went shopping together was."

"I think it was the weekend before your wedding."

Sarah laughed.

"Oh yeah when we got my wedding underwear."

Their sisterly moment was ruined when they heard their mother calling them for dinner. Mandy gave a 'here we go again' look at Sarah.

"You ready for this."

"You got my back?"

"Always."

* * *

Mandy nervously fiddled with her cardigan. It was baggy, blue, and she hoped it said responsible adult who is not insane, but that might have been to much to expect a cardigan to say. She checked her bag one more time and looked towards the clock, time to go. She did not relish the prospect of meeting the psychiatrist. In fact it was terrifying to her, she had always considered herself level headed and emotionally stable but how would she know? Do insane people really know if they're insane?

Just as she was taking a deep breath and sealing herself to go out the door bell rang. She silently swore under her breath and preyed it wasn't her mother or Paul turning up with a bowl of soup, she did not want to try explaining to them that she had an important appointment to go to. There was one name she didn't think to add to that silent prayer. When she pressed the unlock button the door slide open to reveal Sarek.

He looked down at her his hands folded behind his back and his expression somewhat brooding. Illogically the first thing that sprung to her mind was ' god, I'd forgotten how tall he is.' The emotions quickly worked their way through the shock though and she felt as if her chest had been hit by a large hammer.

"Hello Amanda."

"I'm getting ready to go out."

"If you could spare me three minutes, I do not think my business here will take much longer than that."

Mandy didn't answer, she simply couldn't. But she knew he was here because of the message she had sent him and she needed the answer before she went to the psychologist.

She watched him wearily as he walked into her house. She had different emotion flickering through her at every moment there was a little anger left, mainly just hurt and a left stir of unwanted desire in her stomach.

Sarek looked at her; there was something similar to nervousness in the way he stood.

"Our cultures have very different ..."

"Wait." She held up her hand not wanting to hear any excuses or any back stepping on why he had walked out on her. With his sudden appearance surprising her she found that she couldn't handle discussing that, it was too painful. She had thought herself in love with him and he had left mere minutes later. She didn't want the explanation because she didn't want to cry in front of him. While she held onto those tiny wisps of anger that remained then she had the strength to handle this.

"I don't want to know that, all I want to know is if you did anything to my mind. Did you try to read it?"

Sarek stared at her for a moment, his face was completely blank.

"I did not try to. Our minds connected when our bodies connected, there are telepathic sensors in the skin and every time that we touched I received impression of emotion that I could block but there were too many connections to block. That was the mistake."

Mandy had been staring down at the floor as he spoke but when he said the word mistake her eyes flicked up to see him again. She felt a sudden rise of anger and wanted to shout at him again. That night, those words just kept repeating themselves in her mind. She took a deep breath trying to get back into control.

"So you did do something?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I still feel like there's another presence in my mind?"

Some unknown emotion flashed across Sarek's face.

"You can feel it?" He asked then muttered to himself. "I had no idea our minds would be so compatible."

"Sarek, can you please just explain this to me in straight forwards standard what this is about because I am scared."

Sarek looked up at her sharply.

"You are scared? The link, presence as you said scares you?"

"Yes because I don't know what it is. Sarek! Just tell me."

"It is the start of a bond. It is already strong."

"A bond...wait." Mandy bit her lip as she was trying to remember all the things about his race that Sarek had told her. She bit her lip, not quiet believing she was going to ask.

"Like the telepathic bonds that you make when you get married."

"Exactly like that."

Mandy sighed; she had no idea what to ask first, how? Why? What do they do about it?

"That is why I am here."

Sarek reached into the pocket of his long coat. "I have researched this tradition but I am as yet unaware of if there is a specific knee one is meant to use. I hope that you do not take offence if I make a mistake."

Then Sarek knelt on her floor on one knee and got a small box out of his pocket. He flicked it open to reveal a simple diamond ring. Mandy stared back, blinking in confusion.

"Amanda Greyson, will you marry me and undergo the full bonding ceremony on Vulcan?"

Mandy blinks for a few minutes, no idea what to say, not quite believing what was going on in front of her. Maybe she was mad, and this was all a hallucination. She opened her mouth hoping some intelligent words would come out.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sarek stared up at her and she saw a note of surprise pass over those fine features.

"That was not one of the two answers I anticipated."

"Wait, wait." Mandy held up her hand and shook her head, she felt completely lost. The whole situation seemed surreal. If it were anybody except Sarek Mandy would think it were a joke but she unfortunately knew he was being completely serious. It was scary and confusing but she didn't want to tell him to leave. That comforting presence in her mind, the soothing companionable presence no longer scared her now she knew that it was him.

"We sleep together." She saw his eyebrows furrow slightly and knew he was going to make an objection somewhere along the lines of 'we did not sleep' so she corrected herself.

"We had sexual intercourse together and you said you were sorry for it and walked out the door and now after two weeks of not hearing a word from you, you turn up at my door and ask me to marry you."

"That seems an adequate summation yes."

Mandy opened and closed her mouth several times.

"I need.. I need... I need to sit down." She walked past the kneeling Sarek and collapsed on her sofa. She had imagined this conversation; she had imagined asking him why he had left her that night. She had imagined accusing him of telling her lies and playing with her affection. She had imagined slamming the door in his face and she had imagined asking him to come back and give her another chance. She had not imagined this.

Sarek stood up and she was vaguely aware of him walking around her apartment, then his legs appeared before her and she looked up to see him offering her a glass of water. She took it not trusting herself to thank him. He sat next to her and she could feel the warmth coming of his body.

"Amanda." He said slowly.

She didn't look up at him.

"I do not expect you to answer straight away. We have created a rare natural bond, one that has not had to be initiated by another party. I did not know that it would be possible with a Human and I understand that you do not understand the emphasis, the respect that Vulcan's have for these kinds of bonds."

"I...I, explain it in words I'd understand." Mandy said looking up at him for the first time to see him looking at her with something like tenderness.

"Why? Sarek, why do you want to marry me? Aren't Vulcan's meant to do thing's logically? Shouldn't you have thought this through? Not you know, turn up at my doorstep two weeks after embarrassing me and leaving me feeling damn stupid and a little heartbroken and proposing to me without another word. And don't correct me."

Sarek looked at her.

"If you would let me show you my mind then you would understand instantly."

"No. No, it's...I had to go to the doctor because of this bond thing that's been created in my head."

"Our heads."

"Our heads because I didn't know what it was and on Earth feeling somebody else in your own head, hearing somebody else's voice in your own head means you're insane."

"You believed you were losing your mind?"

"I...wondered."

"I am sorry for this. I myself took some time to realize what had happened. You must understand it was not something I was expecting."

Mandy let a tear escape down her face she saw Sarek's gaze following it as it ran down her cheek. His hand twitched as if he was longing to wipe it away but he did not.

"Why did you leave, Sarek? Why? Was I...did I do something wrong?"

"No. Amanda, you are perfect, to perfect for me to have resisted. For a Vulcan it is a grave offence to enter another's mind without asking permission. I was...disgusted with my actions. I lost control of my desire and of my emotions and although I did not initiate a mind meld and it was through the bond that was forming between us that we were communicating I should have stopped it. Your mind is so inviting, warm and welcoming like your body. I have never experienced anything like it."

Mandy tried to process what he was saying but she had heard so much in the last ten minutes, had so many surprises. She need time to process everything. A few days ago she had come to the realization that if she had a chance. She didn't know if her willingness to forgive made her weak or desperate or stupid or whether it would be alright.

"Leave." She breathed the word out almost scared of it.

Sarek's eyes dipped to the floor.

"If you wish." He stood up. He looked down at her with longing and sadness.

"Goodbye Amanda Greyson."

"No no! I...I wasn't saying that. I need time; I need time alone to think. You've said a lot. Can I just.. can I just think, can we speak later?"

She saw a kind of loosening around Sarek's shoulders. Something like relief.

"You will consider my proposal."

"Sarek, we...we've only known each other a few months. I...I'm not, I'm going to consider...continuing this relationship. And what to do about this bond thing. Having you in my head, it's... it's kind of nice now that I know what it is but it's going to take some getting used to."

Sarek inclined his head slightly.

"I understand."He reached out and took her hand. He raised it and bent his head to kiss it.

Mandy felt a warm shiver go down her spine. She looked up to see those deep pool like eyes that always seemed to express so much whilst simultaneously looking deep into her very being. She had missed that feeling. At that moment she knew that she was going to get back together with him.

Mandy sat quietly, for the first time in her life she wished she knew how to meditate. Knew how to take the overwhelming emotions and shrink them into something that she could deal with. She was so confused her head hurt. She looked at the clock, she could probably make it to the psychologist but now that she knew that she wasn't crazy and that she had simply created a telepathic link with her alien lover she didn't think it necessary.

He'd asked her to marry him. Nobody had ever asked her to marry them before. It was rather flattering. But she could not allow herself to be flattered she had to think this through. She got up finding her legs shaky and went to her bedroom.

Mandy threw herself back on to her bed. She had hoped that lying down and staring at the ceiling would help clear her head, or at least make her mind accept some kind of 'things to consider' priorities list. But as her back hit the springiness of the bed she remembered another time when her back had hit it with that force. That time a warm body had stretched over her. Strong muscles had surrounded her, held her and touched her. Had she forgiven him? She could think of their sexual contact (there was something to fierce about it to call it love making but perhaps there would be time for that later) without that pain she had experienced before and without the bitterness. Yes, she thought she had largely forgiven him though she didn't quite trust him. Again, she knew she would at some point though.

She wanted him, she wanted him badly. So badly that she didn't want to think about it because it seemed a little desperate and in all honesty crazy. He made her feel dizzy and excited and so wanted. He treated her as if she was something precious. He made her laugh and looked at her with such intensity. And he wanted to marry her. That...that was extraordinary. That anybody would want to spend their entire life with her. So she knew that she was going to accept him back into her life.

What about the proposal?

She found herself smiling widely at the thought. She was back to the thought that Sarek wanted to marry her. He had got down on one knee and looked up at her with shining eyes and asked her to marry him. She turned and buried her face in the pillow next to her. She could not stop smiling. It was ridiculous for her to feel so happy; it was silly to even consider a proposal from a man she had only known a few months. It would be like her school kids with their little weddings on the playground. Except, people did it all the time didn't they? If they met somebody that they just felt was right. And he was right, the most natural feeling relationship she had ever been in. Even though it was rather unnatural, his mind had been connected to hers for two weeks and it had felt good. Scary but good, it was as if he had been comforting her when she was upset.

No, she wasn't considering this. She had a life, it may be a reasonably sedate life and one that was at times rather lonely but it was her life. What would that life be if she married Sarek? She'd always have him in her head. Their minds connected. She would be married to an alien and though she didn't think of him that way others would. She would move about from Earth to Vulcan, would probably have to leave her job, she would have to attend parties like the one before. She would see all kinds of places and meet all kinds of people but although that was both exciting and scary she would have Sarek by her side to guide her. And married, to a man who treasured her, who thought she was precious who seemed to love her. Who she might love; if that dizzy safe excitement and warmth was love. Yes, she knew it was. She loved him. And a family? She loved children, she enjoyed looking after them and a part of her had always wanted one of her own. A child, a husband, a family. These were things that made her smile to think about. It could all be one big adventure.

She lied down, tired from lack of sleep. She allowed herself to drift off feeling strangely content.

* * *

Mandy awoke with a clear mind. The answer was so simple; she was a woman who was always torn between her head and her heart. Her head usually won. But Sarek, despite the fact that she could see those deep emotions in him The affection and passion. She could trust him to always follow his head. To always be logical. With him there to guide her she could trust her heart more, because he would never allow her to be too illogical, he'd always comment. Just a small rise of the eyebrow could make her rethink something. She felt like she had during her college days. The world was suddenly full of possibilities again. In fact, the whole known universe was open to her. A beautiful, soulful, intelligent and caring man had swept her off her feet. She had fallen for him, absolutely and completely in love.

She rushed to the front room and quickly checked the clock. It was evening, Sarek should be free, but then his hours could be all over the place. She grabbed her bag from the sofa where it had been dropped. She took the elevator down to the car park and jumped in her little old car. She pulled out the car park and drove way to fast down the street. She did not think about where she was driving but she found her way. Her mind just hummed with excitement. Her mouth was dry and her heart beat heavily in her chest. She pulled up outside the Vulcan embassy and jumped out the car.

As she ran down the path to the door of the embassy she saw Max coming out. She was so happy that when he scowled at her she just stuck her tongue out at him and kept walking. The receptionist was packing up as she walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"Amanda Greyson for Ambassador Sarek, is he free?"

She glanced down at the screen of the computer in front of her typed a few words then looked up at her.

"Yes, I believe he is."

"I know the way thanks." Mandy ran at the doors at the back.

"Wait!"

Mandy ran down the hallway, through another set of doors and right into something warm and solid. Before she became aware of what was happening she had fallen backward and landed painfully on her ass.

"Amanda!" The voice was familiar but startled. She looked up just in time to see Sarek kneel next to her.

"Are you injured?" He asked obvious concern in his eyes.

"No. I, I'm sorry I was in a rush I just had to tell you.."

Sarek raised his hand.

"Are you positive you are uninjured? You seem to be confused."

"No I'm fine Sarek I came to tell you..."

As she spoke Sarek stood up and offer her his hand. She took it and that spreading tingling warmth that shot through her for a moment made her speechless. Once she was on her feet. Sarek held her gently by the top of her arms looking down at her his grey eyes looking her over concerned.

"Amanda, you are..."

"Sarek sweetheart, be quiet for one minute." She said pressing her fingers to his lips. She saw his quick surprised intake of breath at her touch but then fell silent and still.

"I came to say yes."

Both Sarek's eyebrows headed upwards.

"Yes, I will marry you Sarek."

She saw his lips quirk slightly.

"You have considered the proposal fully?"

"Yes. As fully as I need to."

She reached up and placed her hands tenderly on his cheeks.

"I love you Sarek. I love you enough to risk it. It could be the worst or the best thing I ever did but the odds are worth it."

Sarek's eyebrows now furrowed slightly as he tried to work out her gambling metaphor.

"You are saying yes?"

"Yes. I am."

Sarek smiled a simple honest smile. It was the most beautiful open expression she had ever seen on anybody's face. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him. She thought how those warm moist lips would be the only ones she would ever kiss again and the idea thrilled her. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck just wanting to breathe him in, her fiancé, the man she loved, the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Sarek placed his hands on the small of the back and dropped his head to rest against her neck. She felt his slow breaths tickling her skin sending a thrill right through her.

"My Mandy." He whispered his voice full of awe.

* * *

It's not the end, not quiet.

Oh and the title is the fiancée and the question.

Oh, and final note if you like Spirk with some sprinkling of McCoy and Pike then check my twenty day challenge, twenty Spirk stories in twenty day.


	11. The couple and the parents

Sorry for the wait, anybody who reads any of my other fics knows that I had a weird few months. I had my arms in metal splints and all sorts so really could not be helped. So here's half a chapter and the other half is being worked on a little every day.

The couple and the parents.

Mandy looked in the mirror. She looked different. She knew that was not possible, she knew that she only felt different but still, it seemed the woman who looked back at her in the mirror seemed to shine. She seemed to radiate happiness, confidence in herself. She was in love and she was loved back, she was adored. And holy shit she was getting married.

Sarek had accompanied her to his apartment and then given her a quick kiss on the forehead and promised her he would be back within an hour, he just had a few things to sort out before he could retire for the evening. Mandy had nodded and smiled and taken it as her first hint to what life as a diplomat's wife may be like. Though to be fair she needed the time to get her heartbeat back to normal. She had caught her reflection in the hallway mirror and had stared at herself trying to figure out if she was the same person she had been an hour before. She was no longer a single woman; she was going to be married, to Sarek. To the man who had come into her life a few months ago and completely turned it upside down, in a good way. She knew that he would always be there for her. He would always support her, always listen to her and smile at her in that tiny little way that let her know that under all the sternness was a funny, caring gut who adored her. She could not identify all the reasons she wanted to marry him it was mainly just a feeling that it was what she should do; it was where her life was heading. It was just right, he was just right. He was hers, he was made for her. Admittedly on a planet twelve light years away, but still he was hers. She knew his mind, she had literally touched it, seen that little glow that could not be called anything but his soul .She knew him in an intimate way that she had never expected to know anybody before. It was just right.

She took a deep breath.

"It's right. It's scary but it's brilliant." She said to herself tearing her eyes from the new reflection in the mirror and heading to the kitchen. Her mouth felt strangely dry so she got herself a glass of water. She downed the glass in one and sat down at the small table. She wondered what came next, Sarek would come back and she would take his hand and tell him again that she loved him and wanted to marry him then they would talk about there future. She had so many questions; she wanted to know what her life was going to be like. She already knew she would put her life in his hands, his job was so important she would support him in everyway possible, she was sure that once she had settled into married life then she could find her own thing to do but for now she had to trust him to do right by her. She instinctively knew he would but she still had questions, how much time would they spend on Vulcan? Did she need a different type of passport to go there? What about marriage licenses? Oh God she was going to have to tell her mother she was marrying an alien. Wait? Had this ever been done before? She had never heard of an interspecies marriage. Was it legal? She had so many questions.

She glanced at the clock, almost an hour; he would walk through those doors at any moment. God she wanted him, she wanted to kiss his lips and run her fingers through that hair and explore that body, that body that was now hers to love for the rest of her life. It was such a beautiful thing, such an amazing idea coupled with an amazing feeling. She was going to get forever with somebody; her life's path was now going to be travelled on with another person. This was just the start. It was wonderful, and terrifying and exciting and then she heard the door open and she looked up and he was there staring down at her with those grey eyes that saw so much of her.

"Amanda, you look a little pale. " He bent down next to her and took her hands in his own large nimble warm ones.

"Perhaps you need something sugary. Would you like me to replicate some chocolate?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine." She reached up to cup his face with her hand. "I just..I have questions."

"I shall answer them to the best of my ability."

"Will you come lie with me?" Mandy said. She wanted the conversation to be relaxed and she wanted to hold her fiancé. Man, did that word keep blowing her mind. Every time she thought it her brain did a little weird back flip as if it didn't know whether to run from it or rush towards it?

"Yes." Sarek said simply he offered Mandy his hand and she took it allowing him to lead her to his bedroom. He dropped her hand as he went to lie on the bed. Mandy climbed onto it to lie next to him. She reached down to hold his hand as she did so.

"We need to talk." Mandy said after a moment of contented silence. Sarek turned his head to face her.

"Yes, there seems to be many things that we should discuss. Do you want to start?"

"Do you sleep on your back?" Mandy asked, it wasn't what she had wanted to ask but Sarek's straight backed stillness seemed to look quiet uncomfortable.

Sarek's eyebrows raised slightly.

" I tend to sleep on my left side. I have just proposed a life long relationship, and that is the first question you wish to ask? "

" Yeeeah." Mandy said slowly. "I'm new to this proposal thing. It may take me a while to get used to it."

"That is acceptable."

"What do you want from life?" Mandy asked. It was a big one, but the answer would tell her what was most important in Sarek's life.

"I want to marry you."

Brilliant answer Mandy thought."

" I want to continue being an ambassador. What do you want to do?"

Even better answer Mandy thought. He cared about his job but she came first in his priorities.

" I want to marry you, I don't know if I still want to be a Teacher, I like being a teacher but It wasn't what I wanted to do with my life and I feel like I am outgrowing this phase of my life."

"What would you like to do?"

"I don't know, I .. I want to learn Vulcan, different languages fascinate me."

Sarek's lips tugged slightly downwards as he obviously thought about this.

"If that is so, there is an old colleague of mine on Vulcan working on a universal translator. He has just finished the programming for Klingon but I know you speak French so perhaps you could help him with the English French translations and some of the other Earth languages and then as you learn Vulcan you can help with the Vulcan English translations."

Mandy smiled as she listened, although it was not something she had considered before five minutes ago but it just sounded perfect. And kind of exciting, this was a possibility of a whole new life.

"Sounds interesting. Do you really think I could help?"

"Yes, especially with the translation of the Earth standards for the various emotions, the difference between jealousy and envy for example. You could explain those to him so that he can correctly translate them."

"Okay."

So she would still be teaching in a way, teaching a Vulcan the meaning of emotion. Some would think that impossible but it seemed to Mandy that the Vulcan's were a lot more emotional than the race liked to let on. Either that or Sarek was incredible for reason other than the ones Mandy already thought he was incredible for.

Mandy scouted up the bed so she could lie closer to Sarek pushing her knee between his legs so that they were entangled. She loved that she was allowed to just lie there in his arms as he stroked his hands down her back. She loved that she could feel his warmth even though there were inches of space between their bodies. She loved that she could look into his eyes without speaking and just be happy in the moment and that in the back of her mind she could feel that part of him that would always be with her. It seemed perfect but it also seemed very real and getting realer as each minute past. Mandy took a deep breath. There was another important question she knew she had to ask, and part of her wondered if it might be a deal breaker.

"Do you want kids?"

"Taking baby goats to Vulcan would have an adverse effect on its eco structure."

Mandy laughed and gently slapped his arm.

"No, children. I mean… more children." She added reminding herself of the ten year old boy who lived with his mother but whom would at some point become integrated into her life in some form if she married Sarek.

"Yes, it is generally accepted on Vulcan that when a couple is married if they can have children then they do. Can you have children?"

Mandy was taken back by the question, it seemed odd to her but perhaps it was logical to Sarek's mind.

"There's no reason I couldn't. Can you? Well obviously.. I mean you have a son. But can we?"

"That is the question. If it is what you want to be happy then we shall find a way."

Mandy propped herself up on her elbows and leaned down to kiss him. She still wasn't used to how warm he was, the feeling still surprised her slightly. Sarek kissed her back gently as she wound her fingers inhis hair allowing herself to get caught up in every little detail of her fiancé. The warmth of his lips; the sweet taste mixing with the light spicy scent of his skin; the softness of his hair and the solidness of his body as she lent gently against it. It was all a heady and exciting mix. A mix she would experience for the rest of her life, and although she knew she would never get to experience the fantastic mix of scent, taste and touch with another man it didn't matter. She didn't think she would ever get bored of this. Mandy ended the kiss for a brief second to catch her breath. She was slightly surprised when Sarek pressed his finger to her lips gently.

"A moment please Mandy."

She pulled away to be able to see his whole face.

"What is it?"

"I have found that Human's seem to feel the need to express their emotions in words when in partnerships. They make them feel more secure. I wish you to feel secure. Therefore I feel it necessary to tell you that I love you deeply. "

Mandy felt a feeling that could only be described as soaring, seriously it was as if her heart had taken leave of her body and gone on a trip to Delta four. Which was confusing as she didn't even know where Delta four actually was and she just hoped that her brain would decide to come back at some point because she did actually need it. He loved her, and yes she had sort of known this but to actually hear it was … incredible. For him to break his habit of keeping his emotions hidden and following his brain rather than his heart, it was wonderful. Just this once though, just as he didn't want her to feel secure she would not want him to feel he had top be any other than he was. He was perfect the way he was. Perfect for her.

"Amanda?"

"I..I" Mandy said unable to do anything other than look into those deep eyes. "I love you too." She finally managed breathlessly. Then she jumped on him.

She pressed her hand to his cheek and kissed him this time passionately delving into his mouth. His lips were warm and silken and their breaths mingled sweetly together. Mandy's heartbeat thudded in her chest her body started to feel alive with little shivers traveling all over her skin. Sarek's hand came to rest on the small of her back holding her to him. When Mandy pulled away Sarek took a deep breath.

"I'm going to teach you how to make love." Mandy breathed.

Sarek's eyebrows furrowed.

"As making love is another of the many phrases in the Human language for sexual intercourse I would like to point out that we have already partaken of that activity. Unless of course it was unsatisfactory for you and you feel the need to .. give me some pointers." Sarek said his voice even less emotional than usual.

Mandy tried to hold back a relaxed little giggle at the uncomfortable tone to Sarek's voice.

"No." Mandy said gently kissing him again. "You are good in the sack."

Sarek looked confused.

"That means that it was more than satisfactory. But there is a difference between sex and making love." Mandy said softly stroking her fingers down his cheek again then allowing them to drift down the warm skin of his long neck feeling the movement of him swallowing against her fingertips. Her thumb dipped into the dip at the base of his throat then along a boney clavicle. She took her eyes away from the fascinating skin to look up at his face and saw that his eyes had closed.

"Making love is gentle and slow. It's not about sating desires or relieving tensions it's about expressing love, caressing every inch of your lover's body. Taking the time to explore each other with your mouths, getting to knowing every gasp and reaction. Just making each other feel so good and so loved."

Sarek had opened his eyes and had stared at her his eyes dark. He slightly licked his lips before saying quietly.

"I would definitely like that."

Mandy gave a satisfied little smirk as she kissed her fiancé gently parting the folds of his robe as she did so.

* * *

Mandy felt sick, literally sick. She thought she was going to vomit half digested mushroom risotto over Sarek's impressive dashboard with all its flickering lights and numbers that she didn't understand. The car landed gently. They were silent as they looked at the two story wood paneled (over metal the wood was just for effect) blue painted house in front of them. It's well manicured lawns and roses seemed to just add to Mandy's discomfort. She loved roses but these roses were those ones that were genetically altered to look perfect. Sao every flower grew with the exact same amount of petals, the exact same color. They symbolized the false perfection that her mother seemed to aim for in everything. As long as they appeared right did it matter that every bit of individuality had been drained from them.

bShe felt warm fingers curl around hers. It did not send any tingling down her spine because it was not a gesture of affection it was a gesture of patient support. He did not speak. He did not need to. This was the last barrier for them. Well, the last true barrier because they had to write to the high court to obtain a marriage license but after Sarek had a few words with the world president (and yes the fact that her future husband could just ring up the president did make Mandy smirk a little)they knew that it was only a formality. It was long past the time that the laws were rewritten to make it possible for a Human to marry a non-terran the only reason that they hadn't been was that nobody had actually attempted it before. So here they were, outside Mandy's parent's house about to tell her parents that they were to be married. Mandy was terrified, Sarek was not concerned. He had said that on Vulcan it was possible that parents could stop their offspring from marrying but here they could not legally do anything to stop them and as so had no choice but to simply accept it.

"Yes." Mandy had explained. "They have no choice but to accept it but that does not mean that they have to like it."

"I still do not understand, they may not like it but to try and attempt to change the unchangeable is illogical."

Mandy had felt a delighted shiver at the thought that Sarek thought they were unchangeable. That their young love was so strong that it could not be contaminated by her disapproving parents. And she knew that she would not let them, but they could still sour her happiness. That feeling she had been carrying around with her the last two days. The feeling that she could not quiet believe the turn her life had taken shocked, delighted, wonder had disappeared. She had come down to earth with a large thud and yes the prospect of marrying Sarek was amazing and made her happy but first she had to tell her parents. She wished the dazed feeling had lasted a little long because these feelings, this nauseous worry, it most definitely sucked.

"Amanda. I believe that our presence will soon be discovered."

"Do you want to make a run for it?"

She had the distinct feeling that Sarek was smiling at him despite the fact that not a single muscle of his face had moved.

"Unless you want to simply disappear to Vulcan without telling your parents that you are engaged to be bonded and will possibly be emigrating then they will have to be told at some point."

"I know." Mandy sighed. "Will you just wait here? I think I need to tell them this on my own."

"Yes."

"I will come back to get you when their ready to meet you."

Sarek nodded.

"I may be a while." Mandy smiled sarcastically.

"I do not mind."

Mandy held his fingers up. Mandy felt a slight warmth. She touched her fingers to his feeling that light tingle and sensing his support.

"I love you." Mandy said.

"I believe that is why we are here."

"Yes." Mandy said. "Yes it is."

The words filled her with a kind of strength. This was it, this was the final hurdle. This was the gate she had to pass before she could live a good life with the man she loved. There may be others along the way but this was the first. She had to do this. She could do this.

She got out the door, walked deliberately across the neatly trimmed lawn (rather than the path) and rung the doorbell. Her mother opened it with a small fake smile.

"Amanda. You're late."

"Yes." Mandy said walking past her into the hallway. "Where's Dad, and Sarah, she said she would be here tonight."

"There in the dining hall already, waiting for you."

"Good." Mandy said again shortly. "I have some news."

She walked directly to the dining room where her Father and sister were sat across from each other having a quiet conversation.

"Daddy." Mandy said bending to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Hello Mandy, you're looking well.'

"Glowing." Sarah said with a little smirk.

"She has some news for us, apparently." Her mother said coming in behind her. "But it will have to wait because dinner is getting cold."

"No." Mandy said clearly.

Her mothers eyes widened in shock.

"It can't wait."

"If you wanted to tell us something before dinner then perhaps you should have arrived early."

As her mother was talking Sarah's eyes had been taking in her sister. She sensed something was different in her sister in the way that only people who have shared a childhood together could. As she looked over her sister considering her boldness her eyes had alighted on to the one big clue that would solve the problem.

"Mother.."

"Mandy!" Sarah squealed jumping up and flinging her arms around her sister. Mandy was caught slightly off guard and her parents just stared at the both of them as if they had suddenly gone mad.

"Oh Mandy." Sarah said pulling back and holding her at arms length. "Are you sure? I mean I'm happy for you but are you really sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. One hundred percent." Mandy said. Sarah's eyes had already started to tear up and Mandy put it down to pregnancy hormones.

"What on earth are you both talking about?" Mandy's mom asked looking between the both of them, thoughts of her dinner temporarily out of her mind.

"Amanda?" Her father asked cautiously. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Mandy smiled widely at her father trying to ignore her mothers widening eyes.

"Yes Daddy." Mandy said. Her father gave her a warm smile and opened his arms for her. She bent down to hug him. He was a man of few words and even fewer gestures and often sat quietly and let his wife speak and make decisions but Mandy had always felt a great affection for him. When she hugged him she could feel the slightest scratch from the bristles on his skin and he smelled of pine.

"Amanda." Mandy's mother said. Mandy straightened to look at her mother. It was perhaps the first time in her life she had ever seen a look of pride on her mothers face and she felt rather annoyed at her for it because it seemed to be coming at the wrong time and for the wrong reason. She was holding her arms out and Mandy grudgingly (and with a fake smile ) hugged her to briefly. As she pulled away her mother took her hand and looked down at the ring turning it slightly under the light. She let out a theatrical sigh.

"Classic, the man has good taste. How did you do it?"

Mandy was puzzled by the question. "How did I do what exactly?"

"How did you get Bobby back? Or did he just realize how much he missed you and turned up to propose, how romantic."

"It's not Bobby Mom."

She froze and the color drained from her face.

Mandy felt that sickness come back slightly.

"It's Sarek Mom. Do you remember I told you about him, the Vulcan ambassador. I know it's rather sudden but I know it's right. I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life."

"Oh my God, sweetie, I think he must have done something to your brain. They can do that. Sit down I'll call the doctor."

"I don't need the doctor Mom. And Sarek hasn't done anything to my brain."

Okay, that was a lie but her mother really didn't need to know the truth on that one.

"I'm in love with him Mom. It's as simple as that."

"But.. no, this can't be happening. Mandy dear, he's not Human."

"No his not, but although his culture is different we still have connected. We still understand each other, we still want to be together." Mandy said knowing rational conversation never worked with her mother.

"Amanda, listen to me. You may love him but he does not love you. He is not capable of love. You're only going to get hurt. You're rushing into something because you're heart broken over Bobby.."

"I broke up with Bobby."

"Or you're afraid of dying alone.."

"I have never ever been afraid of that, I'm only twenty-seven."

"Or it seems exciting to date a pointy eared green blooded alien."

"Well it is exciting."

"But it won't last Amanda!" Her mother shouted with frustration. "You'll regret it, In a few years you'll be back to step one, you'll argue because you're to different. He'll leave you or you'll leave him you'll end up living back here and you'll be older and some of the chances you're going to get in life are going to have disappeared and you'll be bitter."

"Bitter like you mother?"

"That's enough!" Mandy's Dad stood up and banged the table with his hand. Everybody turned to stare at him shocked.

"Martin!" Mandy mother said.

"No Pattie. You'll listen to me. Amanda is twenty-seven, she is old enough to make her own decisions and she has made them. I have never heard my daughter use those words; I have never heard her say she loved anybody. We are lucky that our daughters have found people to spend their lives with. People to love who will look after them after we're gone and who they can start families with. " He turned slightly. "Mandy, this is soon, are you sure?"  
"Yes Daddy, and even if it's a mistake which I'm sure it's not, then it's my mistake to make."

"That's the right answer. "

"Martin! Come on! One he might want to take her back to his planet, are you going to let our daughter go to a desert planet? Two, they probably won't be able to have children and OH MY GOD, she's going to bed an alien!"

Mandy felt her face flush and her and Sarah's eyes met.

"Uh…" Mandy knew the instant she made the sound that it was a mistake from the look that crossed over her mothers face.

"You.. let an alien.."

"Of course she did Pattie this is the twenty third century and she's a clever and good looking girl." Martin shouted.

"God! I can't.. I can't handle this." Pattie waved her hands in the air and stormed out the room."

"She'll get there eventually." Martin said clapping Mandy on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but when am I going to meet my future son in law?"

"He's in the car outside."

"Well.. bring him in then."

"Okay Daddy, thank you." Mandy said kissing him briefly on his cheek.

Mandy took a deep breath when she got out the door. All in all it had gone better than expected; she had thought her mother would shout a lot more before locking herself in her bedroom. She gave Sarek a small fake smile as he looked out the car window at her. She felt small comforting warmth in the back of her mind. Sarek got out the car and walked over to her. She was glad he had worn a suit, he looked like the type of person her mother would like if it weren't for the fact that his blood was green and he was from another planet.

"Amanda, you seem rather more tense than usual." Sarek said reaching out to rest his hand gently against her shoulder.

Mandy let out a deep sigh, she was unable to keep up any form of charade in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sarek."

"What for Amanda? I was under the impression that your parents were not legally able to stop you from marrying."

"No." Mandy said. "It's not that, of course I can marry you I'm just sorry that you have to put up with my family."

"I would gladly suffer your family if the outcome is a life with you."

Mandy let out a little huff of breath and leaned forwards so her forehead rested softly against his chest.

"Wait till after you meet them, you might change your mind."

He placed his hand on her back and they spent a few long moments like that, Mandy listening to the fast beating of his heart.

"Is the phrase.. it is time to chew the speeding projectile?"

"I think you mean time to bite the bullet." Mandy said with a laugh.

"Yes, that is what I mean. Mother refuses to meet you. It's her loss."

'it is likely that we will meet at some point."

Mandy took his hand briefly glancing down and looking at the differences between there skin tone and the way that Sarek's fingers were very long. It didn't matter though, they were only small differences. She led him into the house he looked around as they entered the house and Mandy knew he was examining every detail and was probably storing away all the information for careful examination later.

As the door to the dining room slid open two pairs of eyes glanced up. Mandy wondered what her father and sister saw when they looked at Sarek. Was it the powerful but withdrawn Vulcan she had seen when he had first come to the school. Did they just see and Alien in a suit. Or were they wiser than her, could they see straight away what she had taken three dates to fully realize, that he was deeply caring under that strict façade. That he was passionate as well as extraordinarily intelligent, that he was a man of many interests who was could find topics of conversation with almost anybody. Would they see the multitude of wonderful attributes? She hoped so. It would make the rest of her life a lot easier if her family could accept Sarek and she didn't have to put with awkwardness on visits.

"Sarah, Father, this is Sarek… my fiancé." Mandy said nervously. Sarek stepped past Mandy. He offered his hand to her Father a move Mandy knew was a great sign of respect seeing as physical contact made him uncomfortable.

"Mr. Greyson, it is an honor to meet you."

Seeming slightly put out Mandy's dad took his hand.

"You're tall."

Sarek moved his head slightly to one side.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Martin dropped his hand and rocked backwards on his heels.

"So.."

Sarek stared waiting for the sentence to continue, it was a long awkward moment until it did.

"You're going to ask for my daughters hand in marriage?"

"I have asked for your daughters hand in marriage, she has accepted."

"Sarek, my father is referring to an old earth custom when before proposing a man asks the Father of his intended intended if he may ask her to marry him."

"I did read of this custom, I was under the impression it was largely defunct. I am sorry if I have neglected an important tradition."

"Uh..okay. Well, Mandy knows what she wants and if she wants you then that is her choice."

"It is my choice." Mandy said quickly stepping in between them to end the awkward conversation, laying her hand on Sarek's chest as she did so to strengthen her point.

"Um.. Sarek. This is my sister Sarah. Sarah, Sarek."

Sarah blushed slightly.

"Hello, I hope you don't mind If I don't get up."

"Of course." Sarek said bowing slightly to her.

"You look to be in perfect health, how far along is your pregnancy?"

"Seven months."

"You and your partner must be pleased that the child is growing correctly."

"Uh.. yeah." Sarah answered looking slightly confused by Sarek's manner of speech. "We're both happy, the doctors say the little one is perfectly well."

"It is your first child?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of the gender?"

"A boy."

Sarek nodded slowly.

"You're color seems slightly off, you are in need of nourishment."

"Oh yes." Mandy said. "Mother made dinner, I'll go serve it up."

"May I join you for your evening meal?" Sarek asked Martin.

"Yes, I guess we should be getting to know each other as you are going to be marrying my daughter."

"What would you wish to know?"

Mandy's hands were shaking slightly as she rushed into the kitchen. She grabbed the chicken casserole and Macaroni cheese (yes her mother really didn't know how to cook anything else for vegetarians) out the oven, it was only slight burnt and Sarek didn't seem to mind light charring. She dished it up onto plates and spooned cabbage and peas onto the plate then rushed back to the front room silently praying that her father hadn't killed Sarek.

"So to what degree does the piracy affect the economic state of the federation?"

"It affects the border planets which in turn has a slight knock on effect to the Laurentian system, which of course produces much of the dilitium crystals used in the federation fleets."

Mandy gapped at her father who was sat at the table across from Sarek, there fingers both steeped as they were deep in conversation. Sarah met her gaze and rolled her eyes. Mandy couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face, if her Dad was talking about Economics then everything was fine. She placed a plate of casserole in front of her father and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She placed the other plate in front of Sarah and went to fetch her and Sarek's dinner.

Mandy managed to follow Sarek and her Fathers conversation as it danced around Economics, politics and what his duties as an ambassador were. Martin kept saying 'very interesting' 'I see' and 'what about?' Mandy didn't think she had seen him so deep in conversation since she was a child and she used to watch him and her uncles talk over glasses of dark scotch. She tired to be happy but part of her did ask herself, am I marrying my Dad?

"So, tell me about Vulcan. Or your family, tell me about your family."

"My family is well respected on Vulcan. My matriarch is the leader of the Vulcan council and we are descendants of the family of Surek who was the planets greatest philosopher."

"Now let's get down to the important stuff shall we?" Martin said seriously. Mandy took a deep breath and looked between the two of them.

"Your position takes you around the place a bit I'm guessing."

"Yes, I am required to travel between Vulcan and Earth three or four times a year, I will soon be required to travel to other federation planets to.

"So uh, Mandy's job?"

'Oh Dad, you know I never really wanted to be a teacher, I've enjoyed it these last few years but it's the perfect time to move on."

"And do what?"

Mandy nervously looked over at Sarek, she felt something strange in her mind, almost like little push of encouragement."

"There is a possibility of a translators position on Vulcan. I mean, I can help explain the meaning of some common phrases that when given a literal translation make no sense like uh… wouldn't say boo to a goose."

"Yes that makes little sense to me, I believe that to say boo to a goose would be quite daring as they seem strangely violent birds." Sarek said.

"You will be moving then?" Mandy's father asked her. She couldn't help but hear the slight sadness in his tone and the way Sarah looked as if she was about to cry (though being pregnant that did happen a lot).

"I guess I'll travel back and forth with Sarek." Mandy answered.

Sarek nodded. He put his knife and fork down on the plate in front of him and stood up. Mandy glanced up at him.

"Oh the bathroom is top of the stairs first right."

"That is of little interest to me."

"So.. uh.. where are you going?"

"I am going to meet your mother."

"Oh okay." Mandy said., Not really listening to the off hand comment. Then all of a sudden three seconds later after Sarek had just left the room she looked up saw the open mouthed gazes of her sister and father and jumped up to rush after him stumbling slightly as her foot caught the chair leg.

"Wait.. wait.." She called. She caught him at the top of the stairs.

"Sarek!"

Sarek turned to look at her.

"Amanda." He said reaching his hand out to take hers. "I came here to meet your family and I fully intend upon doing so."

Mandy sighed.

"Alright, it's the end one."

Sarek dropped her hand and walked up to the door at the end of the corridor knocking neatly three times.

"Finally Martin." Mandy's mother came from out the door sounding exasperated.

The door opened to show her mother with her tartan cardigan and beige slacks perfectly unwrinkled. She froze when she saw that it wasn't her husband. Her eyes travelled upwards in an almost comical fashion as at five foot nothing Sarek was over a foot and a half taller than her. Her face froze in a unemotional stare.

"Mrs Grayson. I am Sarek, your daughter betrothed. I wished to introduce myself."

Pattie's eyes widened slightly as if she could not believe his nerve and then after a long silence she seemed to work out the she for appearances sake she had to at least be coldly polite.

"Hello."

"I trust you are well."

"Yes."

"May I fetch you some nourishment I am aware you have missed your evening meal."

"No I am fine… and let me say I am not happy." Mandy's mum said clicking out of her shock and becoming outraged.

"I do not hold happiness in much esteem there are other things of more importance. I am marrying your daughter, it is not in your power or indeed the power of any Human or Vulcan to stop me from doing so. Therefore it will save you a lot of unhappiness and energy if you simply accept it.,"

"You can not provide my daughter with what she needs to be happy."

Mandy opened her mouth to say that she had no idea what would make her happy but Sarek got there first.

"I actually do hold your daughter's happiness in high regard; in fact it insuring it has become one of my greatest priorities in life. Therefore I beg to differ. Pleasure meeting you Mrs Grayson, I shall be sure to send you information on wedding dates when they have been arranged. Goodnight."

Sarek took Mandy's hand on turned on his heel to leave. As they past the dining room Sarek stopped to bow to Sarah and Martin.

"A interesting evening I look forwards to conversing with you both again. Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper." Martin replied sounding almost calm as if he had simply suffered too many shocks for one night.

Mandy let go of Sarek's hand when they reached the car.

"I hope you do not find me to rude." Sarek said almost as if in apology.

"Oh God you're fantastic." Mandy said flinging herself at him and kissing him soundly on the mouth.


	12. The Vulcan, the Christmas tree and the b

Hello my lovely readers, here's a quick X-mas chapter.

This is a random chapter set before Sarek and Mandy marry. I don't know where it fits in with this story, they're still engaged but not married and it takes place a month or two after Sarek first meets Mandy's parents . I only decided to write it on X-mas eve so… bit late.

Anyway if you want to read it baring in mind that it is a separate short, then read on and enjoy..

* * *

The Vulcan, the Christmas tree and the baby. (A brief Christmas interlude)

Sarek looked down at the box Mandy had placed in his hands and the roll of wrapping paper in the other.

"Why is it that I have to wrap the box in this?"

"You wrap presents so that people don't know what's in it so it's a surprise when they open it." Mandy explained.

"But the box already covers the gift so you cannot see what is in and the box itself does not give any indication as to what is inside."

"Yes but the wrapping paper is festive."

"How so?"

"It has bows and Christmas trees on it."

"They are a type of fir tree are they not?"

"Yes, but at Christmas they are Christmas trees."

"Why is this particular type of tree connected to Christmas?"

"Because every year on Earth, well most of Earth, like Europe and America and some parts of Africa and Australia we cut down one of these trees and put it in the house decorating it with ornaments wrapped candy and a big star or angel at the top."

Sarek paused, his eyes darkening slightly as he put the roll of wrapping paper down on the table.

"Amanda, I cannot in good conscience support the cutting down of living flora for simple decoration. It is not a good reason to end the life of a none sentient being. Industry and food are acceptable but I do not understand this."

"It's okay." Mandy said placing her hand on Sarek's arm. "I always have fake trees and this wrapping paper is twice recycled." Mandy leaned forwards and lightly kissed him.

"That is more acceptable."

"Sarek, wrap the damned present."

"Yes dear."

* * *

"Sarek!" Martin shouted happily when he first opened the door. "Come on in."

"Good evening Martin. May I wish you a merry Christmas?"

"You definitely may. And Merry Christmas to you. He y you've never told me if about celebrations on Vulcan. DO you have anything like Christmas?"

Mandy watched as Sarek followed her father into the front room chatting animatedly. She gave a deep sigh, it was good that her father and Sarek were getting on but it would have been nice for her father and fiancé to notice her existence. She walked along the hallway smiling at the tinsel lining the skirting board. She went straight to the kitchen where her mother was busy cooking. She placed the bottles of wine and chocolates she had brought on the table. The presents had been left in the car.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Mandy."

"Need a hand?"

"Do you think you could make appetizers without burning the house down?"

Mandy held back another sigh, she decided not to bite.

"Probably depends on what they are."

"Could you take some of those mini pancake things from the packet? Mix cream cheese with chives and lemon juice then put it and some of that smoked salmon on top of the pancakes."

"Can do, I'll make some Salmon free ones for Sarek."

"He's here then."

"I told you he would be. " Mandy did sigh this time. "Can you try to be nice for once Mom? It's Christmas and he makes me happy."

"I'm always polite." Patty answered shortly.

Mandy sighed and got on with making the appetizers. She heard the door bell ringing but didn't look up until she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen she looked up.

"Sarah, Finn!" Mandy shouted running to hug her sister and take her six week old little nephew from her.

"Hello." She cooed. "Are you enjoying your first Christmas?"

Sarek appeared behind Sarah.

"Merry Christmas Sarah."

"Hello Sarek. Are you enjoying the holidays?"

"I find it an interesting cultural experience."

Sarek took a step forward and looked down at baby Finn.

"Hello little one." He said holding his fingers up ion the V sign that Mandy had come to recognize now. The baby reached up and grabbed two of his fingers. His eyes widened slightly and he cooed.

"He is content." Sarek said.

"Yes, he's quiet a good baby." Sarah said. Then her face fell into a frown. "Wait." She said shocked as if she was just realizing something. "Can you.. can you read his mind?"

Sarek shook his head.

"A baby's mind only holds vague impressions, they learn very fast and their emotional range is very limited. I say he is intent because he for want of a better word feels warm and comfortable and he is looking at faces and already starting to tell the difference between mother and others."

"That's amazing." Sarah said reaching for her child. "Did you hear that Mom? Finn's happy."

"Of course he's happy you can tell a happy baby just by looking at him you don't need to go fishing around in his brain."

Mandy looked over at Sarek trying to judge whether he was as annoyed as him. She didn't see any of the usual signs.

" Excuse me I have not yet had a chance to introduce myself to your husband or to congratulate him on the birth of your son."

Sarek got up to leave.

"Mom."

"What, how dare he do that?"

"He didn't cause any harm and it's not as if he did it on purpose. Vulcan's skin has telepathic receptors and babies are apparently like open books to them because they can't block anything."

"I really don't mind Mom." Sarah said. "I doubt he'd harm Finn, he seems quiet good with kids."

"Of course he is." Patty said sarcastically. "He's got a child of his own already with another woman."

"Which I am completely okay with Mother."

"Oh Mandy! You are so blind."

"No mother I am not."

"Mom, could we stop the arguing, just for one day." Sarah said. "You're stressing out the baby and Rachel and Alan and Danny are coming and they haven't met Finn yet and Brian hasn't seen them since the wedding."

"Yes, Sarek hasn't met any of them yet and you know I would really like to introduce my fiancé to his future sister in law without a fist fight. Not that there would be a fist fight because Sarek knows this Vulcan thing where he just touches somebody and they fall unconscious not that he ever would do that either as he doesn't believe in violence, but you know what I'm saying. "

"The next time we're all going to be together it'll be her wedding."

Mandy stopped breathing for a second when Sarah said that. Her wedding, they had only just started to talk about the actual marriage ceremony. They had decided that a Vulcan bonding was completely incongruous with an Earth wedding so they would have to have two. It was still a slightly scary thought but one that she was growing more and more comfortable with each and every day.

"Mandy?" Sarah said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm getting married."

"I know that."

"Yes, and I know that too but sometimes it just hits me again like, wow. Married. Wow."

Sarah laughed.

"Ye ah, I remember that. Kind of."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'm going to go get that." Mandy said running out the kitchen wanting to get away from her mother.

She opened the front door to see her big sister, Blonde suited and perfect as usual, her husband Alan was wearing a big sweater with Rudolf the reindeer on. Their five year old son Danny ran straight into the house.

"AUNTIE MANDY!"

"Hey kiddo!" Mandy shouted bending to cuddle him.

"Let's see the ring!" Charlotte shouted. Mandy lifted her hand showing the ring.

"Wow, that's a diamond if ever I saw one."

"I can't wait for you all to meet him." She lowered her voice to a stage whisper. "Mom's being a complete pain in the neck about it."

"So proud to have all her daughters married off finally." Charlotte replied with a laugh.

Mandy was slightly confused, her sister didn't usually go in for sarcasm.

"What.. what has she told you?"

"Not much she's been strangely quiet, she said you're getting married and his names Sarek. Odd name by the way."

"Uh.."

"It is a family name." Sarek's voice sounded from behind her.

Charlotte and Alan stared at Sarek open mouthed.

"Let's all go into the living room. It's cold out here." Mandy said.

"Yes." Sarek agreed walking back into the living room.

The minute he was out of sight Charlotte grabbed Mandy's hand.

"Mandy, what.. what is he?"

"He's my fiancé."

"I..I.."

"Sarek is a Vulcan."

"A Vulcan. You.. You're engaged to a Vulcan?"

"Yes. Come on, he's fantastic you're going to love him." Mandy said somewhat hopefully. "Well dad does at least."

Everybody was in the living room apart from Mandy's mother. Sarek was stood over by the tree looking at each of the decorations and asking Brian about the significance of each one. Nodding in agreement each time and referring back to the Christmas story and its impact on western Earths culture. Mandy could have laughed at the puzzled look on Brian's face if she wasn't so stressed.

"Excuse me." Sarek said after a moment. He walked over to where Mandy was standing with her sister's family.

"My apologize I meant to come and introduce myself but these traditions of Christmas are fascinating."  
"No problem." Alan said holding his hand out. "I'm Alan."

Sarek hesitated as he looked down at the hand.

"He doesn't shake hands." Martin called matter of factly. "He's got this amazing Vulcan ability of being able to read minds and if he touches you he'd see exactly what you think of him."

Alan dropped his hand quickly and coughed.

"Well.. uh that must be a bit awkward at times."

"At times." Sarek agreed. "But I am mostly in control of this."

Martin stood up and patted his future son in law on the shoulder.

"Do you know that when he and Mandy get married on Vulcan they will see into each others minds and then they'll become permanently connected for the rest of there lives."

Mandy glanced over at Sarek.

"You told him that?" She mouthed.

"He asked." Sarek replied loudly not quiet understanding the idea of a silent conversation.

"I find it fascinating simply fascinating. " Martin said happily. "I cannot wait to go visit Vulcan, Sarek tells me they have some fantastic cacti. You know how much I love cacti."

Charlotte and Alan stared open mouthed at their father.

"As I was saying, I am Sarek. It is a pleasure to meet Mandy's family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sarek." Charlotte said slowly.

"This is your son?" Sarek asked looking over at Danny who was talking animatedly to Sarah and patting the baby on the head.

"Yes." Charlotte answered. "Daniel."

Danny glanced over at the group of adults. He ran over and glanced up at Sarek.

"You have funny ears?"

"What is humorous about them?"

"What's humorous?"

"My ears apparently."

"He means why they are funny?" Mandy explained.

"Because they're pointy, like a cats."

"Cat's ears are positioned on the top of their heads but mine are on the sides."

"Yeah. " Danny said enthusiastically. "But they're still pointy."

"Yes they are."

"I like them. I want pointy ears."

"I do not believe they will suite you."

"Are you going to be my uncle?"

"Yes, in a way."

"You've got to be a very nice to auntie Mandy. She's lovely."

"Yes she is." Sarek agreed.

"Danny, I've got something to show you." Martin said. He went over to the table and picked up an old photo and handed it to his grandson.

"Look, that's you're Mummy and your aunties Mandy and Sarah. And whose that?"

"Father Christmas!" Danny shouted happily.

"Look Mr. Sarek, Mommy and Auntie Sarah and Mandy meet Santa Claus."

"Who is Santa Claws?"

"That's Santa claus." Danny said pointing to the picture of Mandy and her sister as little children sat on Santa clause's knee.

"I believe that you are mistaken. That is your grandfather in a fake beard."

Mandy elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ow." Sarek said glancing downwards. "Why did you do that Amanda?"

"ExNay on the granddada."

"Excuse me, I do not know this language."

"That's not Granddad." Danny said confidently. "It's Santa."

"Who is this Santa to whom you keep referring?"

"He's a big man with a white beard and a red suite he rides a reindeer sledge and he comes down the chimney and he comes into my room and leaves me presents."

Sarek's eyes widened in shock.

"An old overweight man comes into your bedroom at night?" He asked. Then he turned to Charlotte and Alan. "Were you aware of this?"

"Of course they are." Danny said. "They leave him milk and cookies and a carrot to keep his strength up so he can visit the other children."

Pattie came into the room completely unaware of the confused atmosphere.

"Dinners ready."

"Coming." Charlotte replied. She took Danny's hand and led him out to the dining room.

"I am very concerned for your nephew." Sarek said quietly to Mandy.

"It's a story Sarek. It's his parents who leave him the presents."

"Yet they allow him to believe it is a complete stranger who is coming to his room at night, do they mean to scare him?"

"No children love Santa Claus. It's just a tradition."

"Some of these Earth traditions are very strange."

* * *

So hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's late.


	13. The husband and the wife

The husband and the wife

The school looked different. But then everything looked different to Mandy now. Her apartment had seemed smaller shabbier. It no longer seemed to offer her freedom, a place of escape; it was now a place she had outgrown. She would always feel fond of it, the first place that had truly been hers but coming soon at a distance that was not seeable but she knew was just over the horizon she would have a place that would be theirs. Hers and Sarek's and although daunting that was exciting.

It was the same with the school except the other way round. Despite the fact that she had always knew she would move on with her life now that she knew for certain she was leaving the school it pained her. She's miss the little rectangular building with its white painted walls and little blue fence. The benches and the bright colored patterns painted on the tarmac playground. The little flowerbeds of posies and sunflowers that she had helped the children plant last year. The excited smiles she got as the children rushed through the door in the morning with news of their lives, the planned holidays and small gifts and clubs and new baby siblings. The exhausting nature of school plays and sports days and exasperated complaints between herself and the other teachers and how it all disappeared when they saw the children's smiles of success and the ways their parents smiled and congratulated them. It had been a happy time of her life, but she had to remind herself a time where she was not moving, a time where she was not interested in what she was doing, nor enthusiastic. All things must come to an end.

As she walked through the little door swiping her card through the security slot she felt her eyes fill with tears. She did not know why, there were still weeks before the end of the year, weeks before she would believing. This was not her last day yet still she was emotional. She told herself it was simply that she was overwhelmed by everything that had happened to her in the last few days. The quick changes of emotions she had been with the questions she had asked herself and the strange new but wonderful presence in her mind.

"Mandy?"

She had not noticed the schools secretary coming down the hallway.

"I'm glad to see your back, are you feeling better?"

"Much better."

"Ready to get back to the little monsters."

"Yes." Mandy said surely, she knew that she would fill these last few weeks with care and advice to her young charges.

"I'm sure Paul will be happy to see you back."

"Yes, it's so hard with stand in teachers, You never know whether they're going to follow the curriculum or just make the kids draw."

"She was a drawer." Danni whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh god, now I have to get the kids caught up as well as a week worth of homework marking and paperwork." Mandy moaned. Danni laughed.

"Well, now you know you're never meant to leave."

Mandy's face fell and she turned around so that Danni couldn't see her expression which she knew must be aghast.

"Guess I'd better go find Paul."

Mandy said. She approached his office with the apprehension of somebody about to pull of a bandaid. She knew it was going to sting but it had to be done. She knocked on Paul's office door.

"Come in."

Mandy fixed a smile onto her face as she opened the door to see Paul in pristine suit sat behind his desk.

"Mandy, sit down please." Paul said sounding delighted to see her.

Mandy sat down already feeling guilty. Paul was an alright boss when it came ot it and he was always nice to her, it was a shame that she had to leave. She was comfortable here, but probably too comfortable, this was not what her life was meant to be. She had to move forwards. New husband new life.

"You look really well. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes thank you."

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything I can do for you…"

"No Paul, seriously thank you for the time off there was a lot of things I had to get sorted."

"And they're sorted now?"

"Yes."

"Good. " Paul's voice dropped lower. "I was worried about you Mandy. I know I'm your boss but I really hope you see me as a friend as well. I hope you feel you can come to me with anything."

"Thank you Paul." Mandy sighed. Paul being so nice was actually making the more difficult. "I do have something I need to tell you." ,Mandy hesitated trying to decide just what words to use.

"I am going to hand in my notice and will not be returning next year."

Paul was expressionless as he looked at her. A minute later he reached over and took her hand. Mandy stared feeling her cheeks flush hot. It was a friendly gesture, perhaps a supportive gesture but it felt wrong. Touching hands meant so little to her before but it was such an intimate gesture to Sarek that she felt as if she should save it for him. Shaking hands with somebody as a sign of respect was unavoidable at time but this.. this touch was wrong. Still she did not want to move her hand when Paul was just trying to be nice.

"Mandy, what's wrong? You take a week off and then tell me that you're quitting. There's got to be something up. Are you ill?"

"No.. No." Mandy pulled her hand out from under Paul's palm. "There's nothing wrong Paul. It's just.. just that my circumstances have changed and it's time for a new direction. I'm going to pursue other careers."

Paul frowned and sat back in his chair.

"What interests and why now?"

"I'm getting married."

Paul's expression froze exactly as it was, there was no smile and no congratulations.

"And I'll probably move off planet for a while." Mandy concluded to explain why she could not carry on working at the school once she got married.

"Married?" Paul said his voice deep.

"Yes."

"You're getting married."

"Yes."

"To whom?"

"Sarek."

"The Vulcan Ambassador?"

"Yes?"

"I see." Paul stood up. "Very well, be sure to get me your letter of resignation by the end of the week. Thank you Miss Grayson." He said coldly.

"Okay.." Mandy said confused by the sudden change of mood. Paul opened the door for her and she stood up and walked out towards the staff room. Paul followed close behind.

"Thank you Paul." Mandy said. He did not answer. When they entered the staff room all eyes turned to Mandy. There were smiles and welcome backs and enquiries over her health.

"I'll let you give them the news." Paul said turning to leave.

"News?" Mira asked.

"Oh my God." Her eye's had widened as she took in the engagement ring.

"Mandy .. are you .. you're not.."

"I am."

"Oh my god." Mira jumped up and hugged her.

"Wait you're getting married?"Sara asked.

"Yes, to Sarek."

There were widened eyes and looks but Mandy could ignore them. They didn't know him.

She accepted more congratulations and questions that she couldn't answer. No they hadn't set a date. No she didn't know what color dress she was going to wear. No it was not going to be a mixture of Vulcan and Terran customs they would do both. Yes, they were all invited. Then She managed to finally sit down and drink her morning coffee as she watched the girls excitedly talk about other weddings they had been to and great ideas for locations and themes even though Mandy already kind of knew the location would be the Vulcan Embassy and they would be invite boring people from the office of whatever to keep on their good side. It was going to be a 'let's not offend anybody' theme. Plus there would be lots of official group photos to be taken as there wedding; the first wedding between a Terran and a non terrestrial was the ultimate sign of the progression of Earth and good will between species. Basically she love Sarek, she wanted to be married to him and start her new life with him but God dammit this wedding was going to be hell. It was going to be about more than them and their love for each other and that kind of sucked.

Eventually the assembled teachers looked at the clock and realized they had to go greet their students. As they were leaving Mandy grabbed Mira hand and pulled her over for a whispered conversation.

"What's wrong with Pual? He's not congratulated me or anything in fact he seems in a foul mood."

"Oh Mandy, you know this must be hard for him."

"What?"

"You getting married."

Mandy felt confused, and it must have shown on her face because (name) mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know what?"

"That Paul's in love with you, he has been for years.."

"WHAT? No. No.. I .."

Mandy tried to deny it, but somewhere deep in her mind she realized it was true. It was clear in the way he looked at her. He had always gone out of his way to help her, more so than he had with any of the other teachers. He had invited her out at least once every two months since they had meet, there was always plays he thought she would like to see or really good local bands playing in some bar or dinners at his house. And now that she could see that she could also remember how every time somebody in the staff room would ask her about a current relationship he would find some excuse to leave the room.

"I didn't know." Mandy sighed.

* * *

Mandy found she didn't have to explain herself to the secretary at the Vulcan embassy anymore. She was always met with a short smile and waved through. She also found the other staff at the embassy gave her respectful little nods as she walked up to Sarek's apartments. It was strange but nice. She placed her hand against the identification pad next to the door. She expected it to ring in his apartment but instead it just slide open. She stepped into the reception room. Sarek was sat at his desk, his eyes flickered up to meet hers the instant she stepped into the room. Mandy found herself smiling widely just at the sight of him.

"Good afternoon Amanda."

"Hey." Mandy answered approaching the desk, she walked around the edge of it and bent to kiss Sarek lightly.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine." Mandy smirked slightly as she sat herself down on Sarek's lips. His hand immediately grasped her waist o hold her steady.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"No."

"Then why have you chosen to sit in my lap when there are other seats in the vicinity?"

"Because you're warm." Mandy said snuggling her face in the crock of his neck. "And you smell good." She kissed his neck. "And I just want to be close to you."

Sarek placed a soft kiss to her forehead and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"It is pleasant to have you close to me to."

They sat like that for several long minutes; Mandy listening to the loud fast heartbeat of the warm body next to her. She felt so safe, so at home. This is what her life had been missing.

"Amanda, I have some news."

"Oh."

"I received notice today that our marriage application has been accepted. "

Mandy jumped up excitedly.

"What?" She shrieked.

Sarek looked somewhat startled. For Sarek that meant his eyes widened ever so slightly and his eyebrows twitched.

"I informed you that it was likely the papers would be passed."

"Yes I know. And I wasn't worried, at least I didn't think I was but somewhere in the back of my mind I must have been. But now, it's real. We're getting married."

"It was real before Amanda. I would have kept appealing until they accepted. And we would still have been fully bonded even if not married in the earth tradition."

Mandy let out a deep breath and straddled Sarek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It took him a while to respond as if he was taken by surprised by her actions. She ran her hands down his chest her fingers working on the fastenings of his robe trying to get at that warm flesh. She had not yet had a chance to memorize it all as they had only made life twice. Mandy had to keep reminding herself that Sarek was less experienced with her. Even if he did seem to read her mind to tell exactly what she wanted sexually, actually remove the 'seems' from that statement she knew that was exactly what he was doing. Once Sarek did react he threw himself deeply into the kiss. His tongue danced across hers, his fingers lightly tracing her jaw line. The taste of him was so addictive, the tanginess if him. The strange inhuman texture of his skin made her desperate for him, she pushed herself against him shifting her hips against his looking for friction. Oh, she was always so hot for him.

Mandy had to pull back to breath.

"Amanda, do you wish to make love again?"

"Yes." Mandy said nipping down on his neck.

"Then may I suggest we go to y bedroom?"

"Can't wait. " Mandy gasped. Her fingers found the waist of his trousers and slipped beneath the fabric.

"Human women seem to have very large sex drives."

"Are you complaining?"

"No. It is merely a statement."

* * *

Mandy was half asleep as she drove to work on Monday morning. She was starting to train her class up ready for the end of year examinations which was always a slightly stressful time as the children were shocked and rebellious from the sudden increase of work. That was not what affected her sleep though. They had started to plan their wedding the week before. Mandy had always thought that when you start to plan a wedding you say a date to your significant other then you book a church or hall; ring everybody up and tell them to save the date; get a caterer; a DJ; some flowers and of course a dress and then just hope that hubby to be remembers to turn up.

That might well be complicated enough to send most brides half way to the nut house but Mandy was used to organizing camping trips for seven year olds. A wedding should be easy enough. Except for her wedding plans she sat down in Sarek's welcoming room (trying hard not to think about the fact that she had had sex on that desk, good sex, mind blowing sex, stars and earth moving and actually screaming and swearing and begging sex that she had only thought existed in bad romance novels and even worse porn films) with Max and two other official looking people whose names and titles Mandy couldn't be arsed to learn. They had talked for half an hour about trade agreements, and wrapping things up and certain important days and then they had given Mandy a date and she had stared blankly at them not sure what they were asking so she said yes and like that her wedding was booked for the twentieth of June. Then they were giving her lists of flowers and foods that would not offend the more important guests and asked her to draft the official announcements. Then they were discussing somebody called T'pau and the bonding ceremony and how they would tackle any fore seeable problems because Sarek's family were important and even though T'pau had accepted the marriage there might be some people who did not.

She had taken a huge pile of papers home with her to decide from the lists what she wanted her wedding to be like. The only answer Mandy had come up with was 'not like this'. Then there was the problem of her mother. They weren't talking officially. But Mandy had called her up to tell her the date and location of her wedding which had set off another argument.

That was why Mandy did not notice the strange holo camera flashes as she had driven up the road to the school. She did notice that the parking lot was unusually full with lots of cars she did not recognize and there was a group of people stood outside the school doors that did not look like parents and if they were were very early.

As Mandy got out the car a man holding one of those block like holo cameras pointed to her. There was an excited clattering and then she found herself blinded by flashing lights and surrounded by people.

"Miss Grayson, what's it like to be the first Human to get engaged a non-terran?"

"Miss Grayson, what do your parents think?"

"Miss Grayson, do you think Vulcan's are capable of love?"

"Miss Grayson, how are you feeling about the wedding?"

"Miss Grayson how did you meet?"

"Miss Grayson, how's he in the sack?"

"Miss Grayson are you planning on having children?"

"Miss Grayson have you always been this forward thinking?"

"How does he compare to Human men, in size and shape?"

"What are the plans for the wedding?"

Mandy blinked and looked around at the faces surrounding her. She had not expected this. She didn't know what to do? What was she meant to say? How was she going to get rid of these people before the kids arrived.

"Mandy." A familiar voice called.

Mandy turned to find Paul stood at the back of the crowd.

"Just go home, we're getting everything sorted out. "

Mandy worried for a moment about who would teach her class and how Paul would get rid of these people and would he say anything to them but she knew there was nothing she could do so she just blankly nodded. Told a woman with a microphone to get the fuck off her car and drove back home feeling rather shell shocked.

* * *

Mandy was just reaching into the oven to get out the lovely fresh pasta bake that she had made (without the need of a fire extinguisher, amazing right?) when the Com system went off. The sudden noise made her jump and bang her hand against the top of the oven.

"SHIT!" She shouted as a small blister immediately appeared on her burnt skin. She quickly considered whether to answer the Com or to take care of her burnt hand. Cursing the person who commed her she ran for screen expecting the ringing to stop before she got there. She did make it in time and hit the button. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw Sarek.

"Good evening Amanda."

"Good evening Sarek."

"You are looking slightly flushed, are you well."

"Yeah, just burnt my hand." Mandy said raising it up so Sarek could see the red blister over her thumb.

Sarek's eyes darkened slightly.

"Amanda, I suggest you seek medical attention."

Mandy smiled, he was worried about her. That was nice.

"If you wait a minute I'll go get some cream and a plaster."

"Please do."

Mandy ran back to the kitchen and reached up on the tips of her toes for the first aid kit on the top shelf. Her fingers brushed along the edge of the green box and she managed to knock it off the shelf. It clattered onto the floor the lid breaking from it's hinges and scattered it's contents all over the floor. She sighed as she ran her undamaged hand through her hair and gazed over the various little sprays and creams and fabrics over the floor. She picked up a little antibiotic spray and a big blue plaster. The spray stung as it hit her skin but after pulling the plaster on and running back to the front room to collapse in front of Sarek again she didn't feel it.

"You are better?"

"I've put a plaster on it."

"Be sure to watch out for infection."

"I will. Now, I have a gorgeous pasta bake in the oven so can this conversation wait twenty minutes or do you have something important to tell me?"

"Nothing of importance, ring me back when you are ready."

Mandy was about to ring off when she realized something. Sarek was ringing her before seven o'clock. And he was alright with her ringing him back so that meant…

"Wait.. you don't have any meetings?"

"No I do not."

"Then you're free tonight?"

"No, I am not. There is a possibility that if I do not spend five point three hours doing what most refer to as 'paper work' (she could hear the brackets) then I may fall behind."

Mandy smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you off. Call you back soon."

Mandy turned the com system off and ran back to the oven. She made sure her hands were properly covered with the tea towel and then she pulled out the pasta. The cheese on top was slightly brown but it was definitely still edible. She cut out a big slice and placed it on a plate and then searched her fridge for something reasonably healthy. She took out some ready to eat salad in a bag and dumped and handful onto the plate. She ate quickly, even thought the meal was enjoyable (extra cheesy) she wanted to get back to the com and be able to share a few words with her fiancé. They had not spoken in three days though Sarek was still sending her translated poems. And a few un translated children's poems as she had already started learning Vulcan through a computer course.

After rushing down the food at a speed that practically assured heart burn she ran back to the com system and rung Sarek.

"Hello Mandy, are you now fully nourished?"

"I am now only hungry for you dear."

Sarek raised an eyebrow.

"Is that another sexual statement?"

"Yes. You're catching on fast, I'll have to fully educate you to all sexual innuendos when we go on honeymoon."

"Honeymoon, that is when a couple takes time off work after marriage and go to another part of the planet to spend time alone together without any duties or responsibilities."

"Yes." Mandy said trying to hide her disappointment that Sarek had not been planning some kind of honeymoon for them.

"I will be having a period off work after the commitment ceremony on Vulcan if you wish I shall take you to see the katric arc, or if you preferred I believe that Paris is nice at that time of year. I do not understand why one city is considered more romantic than another but I may understand more fully if I were to try mooning there."

"Honeymooning."

"Is there a difference?"

"Mooning is showing your ass in a public place."

"Ah, I shall not be publically displaying my buttocks in Paris."

"Yeah, I would prefer it if you didn't as well. And Paris would be lovely but I do need to get used to Vulcan. I mean, it's different culturally and the atmosphere and gravity. It's going to take me a wile to get used to right?"

"You may well have most of your life to get used to I Amanda. If you want to go to Paris then we shall go to Paris. Consider it. As for getting used to the atmospheric changes on Vulcan a lot of Humans take Tri-oxide periodically for the first few months until their bodies readjust."

"I'll talk to my doctor about it." Mandy suddenly realized she would really need another doctor seeing as her usual one still thought she was insane and not just bonded to a telepathic alien. "So, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. It is a wedding matter. The T'lita clan cannot be seated next to the non-federatin Ambassador because they have a family rivalry which has gone back about twenty two hundred years. A completely illogical matter but then the T'lita have always lacked logic."

"Sarek." Mandy sighed running a hand through her hair. " Why do I have to do the seating plan?"

"You do not technically have to do anything Amanda. It is only that Max suggested you may want to keep as much control over your wedding as possible."

"I should have known Max had something to do with this. That boy has issues. Look, I would usually love to have some say over my own wedding but as it is can somebody who knows about this stuff pick who is to sit next to who. Just as long as I'm next to you and my mother is with some rabies stricken Klingons then I don't care."

"Rabies, was that not wiped out in the late 2090's? It would be very difficult to introduce the virus to a Klingon. And I was not planning on inviting any Klingons seeing as they are currently finding reasons to declare war on the federation. They also have a wedding tradition where the moment the couple is declared married they jump on them and start beating them with large sticks."

"I guess that's no worse than what my mother is expecting our wedding to be like."

Sarek did not answer he just stared at her patiently in sympathy for a long moment.

"Do you wish me to ask Max to figure out the seating arrangements?"

"No, not Max. He wouldn't sit us next to each other."

"Sandra then?"

"Yes, I like Sandra, but can you check if she doesn't mind first? I don't want to put extra work on her if she's already got to much to do."

Sarek gave a short nod.

"Amanda, you are distressed."

"All brides to be get stressed before their weddings."

"Are you having doubts?"

"About marrying you? Never. About having a wedding, yes."

"Due to the circumstances it is becoming a political wedding."

"It sucks. Can't we just run away and get married up on a hill or in a tiny rose surrounded church in the middle of nowhere?"

"Is that what you want?" Sarek asked.

"No, I know, this has to be done."

* * *

Mandy had not known what to expect when Sarek had asked her on a date but it definitely wasn't him turning up wearing a suit and holding out a (admittedly very beautiful) white lace summer dress. He had asked her to wear it and it was so beautiful that honestly she didn't question it she just got changed. If her fiancé' wanted to buy her nice things then she could just about live with it. Unless it was to make up for him doing something wrong but Mandy guessed Sarek had no idea about that concept of a guilt or bribe present. He probably had a good reason for the unusual action. Like it was more logical to bring her an appropriate outfit than trying to explain to her what an appropriate outfit would be.

For the first ten minutes of the car ride Mandy tried to get Sarek to tell her where they were going. She only stopped when she got bored. It seemed that for every arguments she had for Sarek to tell her he had one not to. It was also seemingly impossible to irritate him with constant questions. Eventually she just gave in and sat there contented with the fact that her logical fiancée was trying to surprise her. She listened to the soft romantic music (and since when does Sarek play music in the car) and drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know how long it was before Sarek woke her up. She blinked drowsily for a few seconds and opened her eyes to bright sunlight.

"We have arrived at our destination."

"Thank you for travelling Ryan Air." Mandy muttered trying to blink clear her blurry eyes.

"Pardon?" Sarek asked confused.

"Never mind."

Mandy looked around and saw that they were parked in a little car park below a giant oak tree. As she glanced around she didn't recognize where they were. They were in a grassy area surrounded by corn fields. But in front of them was a little white hut like building. The window frames were painted light blue and the dark wood double doors had roses growing up and trailing across the top. In amongst those rose vines was a black wooden crucifix.

"Where are we?"

"Six miles north of the centre of Apple Creek."

"I've never heard of it, are we still in state?"

"Yes."

Mandy's mouth dropped open. Was this really happening? She was wearing a white lace dress near a tiny church surrounded by roses. It was what she had said she wanted, wasn't it? She stared across at Sarek opened mouthed. Was that a new suit? Sarek wasn't paying attention to her, he was typing on his phone. She saw the door of the little church open and her sister Sarah and Mira (her friend from work)peeked through. They were both wearing yellow dresses. They hooked the doors open and stepped back into the darkness of the church.

"What is this?"

Mandy suspected what it was, but it couldn't possibly be what she suspected.

"We are going to get married." Sarek answered.

"I, what..."

"You were expecting to get married at the end of our engagement?"

"Yes but the end of our engagement is supposed to be in another month."

"Well, lawfully we would not be married until the twentieth of June."

"I don't understand what's happening here."

"You expressed exasperation at the plans for the wedding. You said you wished to get married on a hill or in a small church with roses. This is a small church with roses and there is a hill five miles away that the priest said he does not mind going to if you prefer. I therefore wondered if you would wish to complete our vows here. Then on our official wedding day we shall repeat them and sign the marriage papers. "

"This is totally illogical." Mandy said feeling shell shocked.

"We are already having two ceremonies; I thought three would not make much difference."

"Still don't see the logic."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Very happy." Her eyes went blurry again. She reached up and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt so happy.

"Good tears." She explained to Sarek.

Sarek nodded.

"Amanda, do you wish to marry me?" Sarek said reaching over and taking her hand.

"Yes."

"Today?"

"Yes."

Sarek nodded and leaned over to press a light kiss to her cheek.

"Do I look alright?" Mandy asked.

"You look beautiful. Would you like me to wait at front or shall I walk with you down the aisle?"

"Don't you dare let go of my hand."

Sarek looked down at her hand.

"Amanda, I may have to let go of your hand to get out of the car."

Mandy smiled and let go of Sarek's hand. She climbed out of the car and they met in front of the steps to the church taking each others hands again.

Mandy looked down at those hands, pale skin and long fingers and warm. She loved these hands. The glint of her ring caught her eyes and she smiled. Then her gaze flickered down to her feet. Sandals, she was going to get married in sandals. Mandy giggled. Sarek raised an eyebrow at her.

Without another word they walked up the steps and paused for a moment at the doors of the church seeing the aisle that ran down between the benches and the alter at the back where Sara and Mira waited to one side. The priest stood in the middle his body framed by a huge window at the back of the church that looked out over a golden barley field.

Sarek led Mandy down the aisle at a steady pace, not too slow as there was nobody watching them, nobody judging them. Mandy felt her face split to a smile, it was just them. Getting married, telling each other they loved each other, none of the fuss or the bother. This was the wedding she had wanted, simple and beautiful and small (though she had never imagined this small).

In seconds they were in front of the smiling young priest. Mira tapped her on the shoulder and held out a little bouquet of her favorite flowers, white lilies. Mandy smiled gratefully at her as she took them and winked at Sara who already had a tear running down her cheek.

"You guys ready?" The priest said his voice lively and slightly cheeky.

Mandy gave a timid little laugh.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, we are gathered here today to witness the union between this man and this woman." The priest clapped his hands.

"Sarek said he wished to keep this simple."

"Yes please." Mandy said trying again not to giggle, she was just to happy to hold it all in.

"Okay then, follow me. I Sarek will." The priest emphasized the 'will' "Take you Amanda Grayson to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Sarek looked down at Mandy. They turned to fully face each other. Mandy felt that presence in her mind again and it was wonderful warm and loving.

"I Sarek will take you Amanda Grayson to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Mandy felt the tears slip down her face.

"Miss Grayson." The priest prompted softly.

"I Amanda Grayson will take you Sarek to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mandy laughed and flung her arms around Sarek barely caring that she hit the priest in the face with the lilies, she crushed her lips to him pouring everything she felt for him into the kiss. She felt his hands on her waist. She felt the presence in her mind tickle. As she pulled away she looked into Sarek's grey eyes and saw the deep tenderness in them. She was going to be with this man for the rest of her life.

She turned to see Mira and Sarah clapping and held her arms out to them. Sara stepped forwards first to hug her tightly.

"You look beautiful Mandy."

"I'm crying." Mandy laughed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You always look beautiful when you cry, don't believe what Mom tells you."

Sarah let go of her and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Sarek on the cheek. Mandy tried to hold back another giggle as Sarek looked surprised by the sudden affection.

"It's tradition." Mandy muttered as she pulled Mira in for a hug.

"Thank's for coming Mi."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Am I still invited to the other one?"

"Yes." Mandy giggled again, she had no idea what they were going to do next. Were they going to drive home? It would seem a little strange after this wonderful surprise to get back in a car for another couple of hours.

"Thank you." Sarek said shaking hands with the priest. "Will you join us?"

"Definitely." He replied.

"For what?" Mandy asked.

"I have brought a picnic."

Mandy smiled and took linked her arm with his.

"Let's go eat then."

They paused at the top of the steps and the ultra enthusiastic priest took some photos of them. Then they found a beautiful spot at the back of the church and sat on a laid down blanket. They ate a delicious mixture of finger foods and fruits and drank Champaign. They talked for hours, the five of them chatting happily. The priest was enthusiastic to know how they meet and what there life would be like now they were together, he'd never been asked to do a pre-marriage before, or a non-religious between species ceremony for that matter. It amused him but he was obviously happy to do it. Sarah and Mira shared funny stories about Mandy with Sarek who managed to charm and amuse them in turn.

As the sun was setting Mira and Sarah shared a look and Mira disappeared. She returned with a small music player and sat it down on the grass next to them. Sarek stood up and offered his hand to Mandy.

"I believe it is traditional to share a first dance."

Mandy took his hand and stood up.

The music started to play and Mandy sighed and laid her head on Sarek's chest as they stepped in a lazy slow dance together.

_'Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life'_

"Our Song." Mandy whispered. She knew this song would remind her of this day for the rest of her life.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Mandy noticed that Mira and the priest were dancing near to them. She looked over Sarek's shoulder and met Mira's eyes. She gave her a cheeky wink.

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light

Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

As the sing ended Mandy pressed her lips gently against Sarek's in a languid kiss.

"Sarek."

"Yes my wife?"

"This is perfect. Just perfect. Thank you."

* * *

Mandy's second wedding was made so much better by the knowledge that it wasn't real. Not really, it was just for show. Her and Sarek's had got married in a little rose covered church a month before hand. That had been there real wedding. So when they had to stand in front of the huge crowd of people (of whom she could only recognize half of the first three rows) and say the traditional 'I do's she just thought back to the promises that she had made to Sarek a month previously. And when they did not kiss because it might shock the Vulcan members of their audience, well that was fine too because they had been practically living together the last month and there had been a lot of kisses.

When she approached her mother afterwards she actually felt a wave of closeness for her when she saw tears running down her face.

"Oh Mom. I'm glad you're actually happy for me."

"I can't believe you actually went through with it."

That was not okay. But then thinking back, oh yes, her mother wasn't at her real wedding.

It was also okay though when she came to dance with her father and he smiled down proudly at her.

"Are you happy for me Daddy?

"Yes. He's a good man..Vulcan."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too. You are one of my three favorite daughters."

That night Mandy and Sarek were so exhausted from having to talk to everybody and shake hands and try to avoid talking about trade agreements that they did not make love. The next morning when they woke up in their expensive honey moon suite with white silk sheets they made up for that fact five times over (and under, and once against a wall).

* * *

Mandy hugged her father and kissed Sarah and the baby before picking up one of her huge bag and handing it to Sarek who was already on the shuttle that would take them to Vulcan.

"Mrs Sarek."

Mandy turned surprised to hear her new name. She looked and saw a young woman with a PADD stood at a respectful distance behind her family.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you. Um.. who are you."

"I am Miss Hanson from the federation news."

"Oh." Mandy glanced over her shoulder at Sarek.

"I said one reporter. I believed it would be the best way to stop the harassment you received after our engagement."

"Okay." Mandy said looking back at the reporter.

"Time for one question?"

"One."

"You made the first page yesterday."

"Did I?"

"The headline was 'I married a little green man' do you have a comment on that?"

"There's nothing small about my husband."

"AMANDA!" Her mother snapped.

The reporter laughed and nodded as she wrote the answer into her PADD. Sarah also cracked up laughing while her father went very red.

"Goodbye Mom I'll call you later." Mandy said as she climbed the shuttle steps and watched the doors close behind her. She sat in the seat next to Sarek and waved at her family through the window as they took off. She felt a twinge of sadness underneath all her excitement but she knew it would not last for long.

"I do not understand." Sarek said.

Mandy turned to him.

"Don't understand what dear?"

"Though I am taller than the average human and Vulcan male I do not know why that would be a humorous enough to cause your sister and that reporter to laugh."

Mandy smirked and whispered the explanation into his ear. She was pleasantly surprised when she heard a light little chuckle come from Sarek's throat. He really was relaxed with her now.

"Are you glad to be going home?" Mandy asked him taking his hand.

"I am glad to have the chance to show you your new home and see what changes need to be made to make you comfortable. I am glad that our minds are to be bonded."  
Mandy leaned across and kissed his cheek.

"We'll be okay won't we."

" I do not foresee any problems arising that we are not capable of dealing with."

"I love you Sarek."

"I am pleased."

THE END.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. If you did please take the time to leave a review. Thank you to all those who have reviewed It was really encouraging .


End file.
